una noche con los allstars
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: los allstars viviran una extraña espedicion ya que en las noches todos hacen cualquier cosa ya que gracias a que kratos no deja dormir alos demas toro y sackboy entrevistaran a todo allstar empezando desde 1 hasta a el 24 que los hara pasar una rara pero divertida aventura
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola bueno aqui otra de mis obras yeah ! espero y le den una oportunidad al igual que el de el caso de un asesino y la academya de las estrellas bueno aqui la primera noche que empieza con mi gato favorito :D

chapter 01 noche 01 idea de entrevistar a los allstars

toro:que noche tan mas aburrida

dejo su psvita aun lado no podia dormir por los ronquidos de kratos que se oian en toda la mansion se bajo de su cama y fue ala cocina estaba todo oscuro paso por los pasillos ya que sus amigos no sabia donde estaban pero oyo un "mmmm" el volteo con un plato con galletas y dijo

toro:hola sackboy

sackboy:mmmmmm (hola tampoco puedes dormir verdad)

toro:no pero lo bueno es de que algunos estan despiertos nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (quien no estara despierto con esos ronquidos toro)

toro:lose pero que podemos hacer nya (toro agarro una galleta y sackboy igual solamente agarro una galleta y tomo leche pero se le ocurrio una idea)

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (ya se que podemos hacer)

toro:encerio nya

sackboy : mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmmmm (sackboy saco su popit y saco una carpeta y un lapiz y se puso un traje de entrevista )

toro:es muy buena idea sackboy vamos

sackboy:mmmmm

toro:que yo primero

sackboy:mmmmm

toro:bueno pero que tal si checamos el porque esta tan tranquila la mansion nya

ellos caminaron y oyeron que little sister lloraba

toro:little sister que pasa

little sister:no encuentro a mr.b pero estoy enojada con el

toro:porque nya

little sister:bueno esa estupida maquina no me quiere decir algo que le pregunto y me quito los libros en donde lo buscaba .

.

toro:nos podrias decir que le preguntastes

little sister .bueno mi pregunta fue de donde vienen los bebes

toro y sackboy no sabian que decir little sister era una ni a pero ellos no podian mentirle ya que era muy astuta e incledula pero toro rompio el hielo

toro:porque mejor nos acompa as a entrevistar alos demas

littles sister:porfavor mr.t solamente quiero saber de donde vienen

toro:esta bien pero mira mejor ahi que preguntarle a kat ven vamos

ellos caminaron ala habitacion 09

adentro

kat estaba en la computadora ya que no podia dormir por los ronquidos de kratos kat veia a sus dos amigos raiden y dante que dormian placidamente dante estaba acostumbrado a dormir con ruido y raiden igual ademas de que tenia algo que hacer la siguiente noche tocaron la puerta abrio la puerta era toro sackboy y little sister ella hablo en voz bajita y dijo

kat:toro sackboy little sister que hacen despiertos

toro:gracias alos ronquidos de kratos no podemos dormir

kat:little sister las ni as de 8 a os duermen no estan despiertas a esta hora

toro y sackboy miraron raro a kat

kat:que

toro y sackboy:tu...tienes lado maternal ?...(mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmm)

kat:claro que pasa que querian preguntar

little sister:se orita kat usted sabe de donde vienen los bebes?

kat al oir esa pregunta no sabia que decir

kat:raiden te hablan

raiden se levanto y dijo:que paso

little sister usted podia decirme de donde vienen los bebes

raiden:...

toro:es mas raiden vuelve a dormir yo le digo

raiden solamente se dejo caer en la cama

toro:nbueno little sister los bebes vienen de la cigue a

little sister:encerio?

toro:si ella llega y se lo da ala persona que lo pidio ya que salen de las rosas

little sister:ooww gracias toro

toro:oye sackboy aquien entrevistamos nya

sackboy penso el no sabia aquien entrevistar pero sabia quien estaba despierto a esta hora cole o evil cole

finalizado

bueno espero y le den una oportunidad a este fic ya que lose no tuvo mucha comedia este capitulo pero ya comensara en el proximo ya que toro y sackboy se meteran en muchos lios al entrevistar alos demas bueno esto es todo nos vemos en el proximo :o


	2. Chapter 2

nota de la autora:hola y aqui otro capitulo bueno no tengo nada que decir y que empiese la aventura

noche 02 cole

cole estaba junto con spike ya que jugaban un juego de terror pero...no les iba tan bien que digamos pues los dos se morian del miedo

cole:maldito juego bueno spike ire a dar una vuelta

el caminaba por los pasillos y se topo con dante

cole:hey dante

dante:_hola cole

cole:vaya los ronquidos de kratos se oyen desde aqui

dante:ni creas se oyen desde la otra calle

cole:que exajerado eres no creo que tanto ...bueno esta bien si te creo

dante:y los demas ?

cole :fueron a dar una vuelta

?encerio y porque no damos una vuelta nosotros

cole y dante se petrificaron al oir esa voz pero...vieron una ...caja ? dante y cole sabian que el unico que se ponia abajo de las cajas era raiden

dante:que buena bromita raiden sal de ahi ahora (pero al levantarla no habia nadie )

raiden:caja equivocada

dante y cole se quedaron un poco sorprendidos ya que no habia nadie solamente una nota

dante:dice que miremos atras

cole:NO NO MIRES SIEMPRE QUE DICEN ESO AHI UN MOUSTRO ATRAS .

.  
dante:mucho juego de terror cole es eso verdad .

.  
pero sintieron una mano fria en el hombro

dante:maldicion si es un fantasma

pero depronto les callo un peso encima

cole:kat que diablos

pero vieron a raiden y dijo en espa ol

hola

dante:see hola QUE DIABLOS HACES

raiden:bueno les queria preguntar no han visto a toro

dante:no ahora que lo dices

kat:bueno dijeron que tenian hambre

mientras

toro:sackboy me duele mi ...estomago nya

sackboy:mmmm

estaban tirados en el piso ya que comieron demasiados dulces

toro:aaaah mi estomago ...tengo hambre nya

sackboy:MMMM

toro;:sackboy en los dulces ahi algo que se mueve nya

sackboy:mmmmmm (a eso es una cucaracha )

toro:ah...CORRE POR TU VIDA !

sackboy y toro se escondieron abajo de la mesa ya que el bicho raro tenia alas

toro:estamos en graves problemas

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm (oye toro tu eres un gato porque no te la comes y se acaba el asunto )

toro:estas loco nya sack yo soy un humano y los humanos no comen cucarachas .

.

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (si y yo soy caperucita roja )

toro:deja de decir estupides nya ahora que hacemos

mientras

cole:y a donde iremos

dante:oye ahi clubs y antros podemos ir por cualquier chica a cualquier hora pero no ...tengo dinero

raiden:ni yo soy podre nivel dante

dante:oh eso quiere decir que estas en cero ...ya hasta soy un nivel de ...pobresa

kat:yo tengo diez libras

raiden:ya vez dante aprende de kat

cole:yo solamente tengo 3 dollares celoso raiden

raiden:y el porque estaria celoso

dante:bueno por almenos cole si puede peliar contra raiden ya que es hombre acambio sombre mi emmet y evil cole ...no podemos peliar con nuestras rivales

kat:NO SABEN TRATAR ALAS MUJERES USTEDES

dante:bueno tratandose de raiden emmmmmmmmm sigo diciendo raiden seguro de que eres hombre ?

.

.

.  
mientras

sackboy creo un frasco y encerro ala cucaracha

toro:buen trabajo sackboy

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm

toro:bueno que tal si comemos algo nya

nariko:hola chicos que hacen

toro:nya hola nariko veo que a todos les afecto los ronquidos de kratos

nariko:si maldito espartano no han visto a kat le queria preguntar algo

toro:bueno ella andaba buscando algo verdad sackboy? sackboy?

sackboy estaba asustado toro y nariko vieron que detras de ellos habian mas de 1000 cucarachas

nariko:ahora que hicieron toro y sackboy

toro:solamente tengo que decir algo nya

nariko:que

toro:CORRE POR TU VIDA!

los tres salieron corriendo pero mientras eso pasaba raiden y cole se peliaban

kat:esos dos siempre se pelean

cole:maldito ninja

raiden:maldito cubo de hielo!

dante:creo que aveces exajeran

pero antes de dar un golpe se rompio la pared era kratos en su forma dios

dante:genial ahora tendremos que pagar esa pared

kratos:ustedes no dejan dormir pagaran malditas escorrias

raiden:ok creo que estamos en problemas

dante:graves problemas

cole:kat es hora de jugar al cazador

kat:como se juega eso

raiden:facil nosotros somos las ratas y kratos el cazador

kat:oh ...CORRAN!

kat utilizo su gravedad elevo a raiden cole y dante y comenzo a correr

mientras

toro:estamos perdidos nya

sackboy:mmm

toro:sackboy has algo ?

sackboy creo una manguera y se deciso de todas las cucarachas

nariko:bueno trabajo sack

quedo una enfrnete de ellos pero en eso dusty aparecio y se la comio

toro:asco nya!

nariko:espera si dusty esta eso quiere decir que kat esta cercas

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

vieron que kat iba corriendo y detras de ella venia kratos en su forma dios

toro:creo que estamos en problemas nya

nariko:corran

toro:patitas para que las quiero !

kratos perseguia a todos ellos pero sackboy se le ocurrio algo creo una trampa en la que callo kratos

kat:de la que nos salvastes sackboy

kat dejo de utlizar su gravedad y dejo abajo asu amigos

raiden:vaya si que corrimos peligro hoy

dante:oye kratos ya se te paso el coraje

kratos ya se habia dormido .

.

finalizado

bueno y eso es todo espero y le den una oportunidad a este fanfic espero nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:hola c: perdon por la tardanza jaja bueno aqui el capitulo 03 del fanfic que estara un poco largo enfin aqui las explicaciones de porque no eh subido como dije del capitulo de este fic tengo que seguirle alos demas que son 3 de playstation allstars y tengo otro que no lo eh seguido y no lo voy a seguir enfin tambien porque mi computadora se ha estado actualizando y tambien porque eh estado dibujando en paint tool xD jeje y tambien porque estoy un poco ocupada con cosas de la vida pero mas dibujando jeje enfin con el que eh estado batallando es con el otro fic de el caso de un asesino ya que tengo que pensar quien es el "supuesto asesino"  
y el de la academya de lso allstars ya esta casi listo para ma ana lo subire c: jaja pero aun asi volvi otra vez bueno que empieze el capitulo! :3

chapter noche 03 issac

eran las 2:00 de la ma ana issac caminaba por los pasillos de la mansion por alguna extra a razon ya no se oian los ronquidos de kratos ...tal parece que ahora tenian plaga de cucarachas y de necromorfos ya que se oia ruidos extra os el apuntaba con su pistola hasta que

?hey issac que buscas

issac volteo y vio a toro y a sackboy

issac:no estaban dormidos ustedes

toro:bueno ninguno a podido dormir jak anda buscando el como tener luz ya que se fue en varios pasillos rachet slip y nathan estan arreglando algunas cosas que van directo ala luz

issac:bueno sera que esto es algo extra o ya que la luz el agua estan conectados juntos

toro:muy raro pero enfin kat anda buscando a dusty ya sabes que el persigue alas plagas

issac:pla...oh oye y ati no te llama la atencion ..eso ?

toro:estas loco nya si en mi casa cuando esta el vendedor de sushi me cuesta comportarme como gato NYA!

issac:ok losiento perdon por la pregunta toro

toro:enfin tambien oi que ahi plaga de ...necromorfos nya

issac:asi es todos estan despiertos para ayudar

toro:no la verdad es de que estan despiertos ya que quieren ver como te matan y ver como son los necromorfos .

issac:vaya amigos que tengo (dijo en voz baja issac)

toro:bueno nosotros venimos a hacerte preguntas nya

mientras tanto en el sotano

nathan drake:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

rachet:nathan !

los tres allstars estaban haciendo atacados por un necromorfo

slip cooper:rapido disparen en la cabeza

nathan drake le avento una bomba que exploto y callo en el piso

slip cooper:esto es lo peor que eh visto

nathan drake :oh porfavor muchachos no me digan que les dio miedo

rachet:pues aunque ati no te alla dado miedo a nosotros si

slip cooper:ahora entendemos el porque issac esta muy cuerdo

rachet:ni que lo digas

sweeth tooth:vaya estas cosas son muy extra as

nathan drake:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un payaso...odio los payasos!

slip cooper:y no le teme a nada eh ?

sweeth tooth : jajajajajajaja (agarro un globo y hizo una figura de un animalito y nathan se moria del miedo )

mientras

radec caminaba por los pasillos todos sus soldados habian muerto por los necromorfos ahora estaba alado de emmet graves ya que ambos disparaban a cualquier necromorfo que los perseguia

radec:estas cosas son extra as

emmet:ahora entendemos el porque issac esta tan traumado con los necromorfos

radec:tenemos que ir con el vamos

mientras tanto en otra parte

dante:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah demonio!

raiden:cuantas veces tenemos que repetirlo dante no son demonios!

dante fue arrojado ala caja de fusibles dejando ala mansion sin nada de luz depronto se oyeron balazos espadazos y se oyo un grito por parte del necromorfo .

raiden:genial ahora es como una pelicula de terror

dante:sabes aveces pienso que ahi algunos allstars que se basan en las peliculas de terror .

.  
dante:ahora solamente falta la chica se...(miro a raiden de arriba abajo )mejor retiro lo de la chica sexy

raiden solamente gru o:...fuck you

depronto se callo la linterna de la habitacion dejando alos dos a oscuras .

mientras con toro sackboy y isaac:

toro:oye issac ya estas acostumbrado a ver esto nya

issac quemaba a varios necromorfos :asi es cual es la siguiente pregunta

toro:bueno nya ya estan son 5 para cada allstar nya

issac:genial ...es hora de exterminar esta plaga !

toro:bueno pero como si no ahi luz nya

issac:por lo que veo los allstars estan ayudando ya que queda el 20% de los necromorfos

toro:ahora que lo dices kratos anda desatado ya que se comieron su postre

.

issac:ahora entiendo el porque lo consideran el allstar mas peligroso de aqui

mientras con dante y raiden

raiden iba caminando iba muy tranquilo bueno no tan tranquilo ya que se iba burlando de dante ya que como no habia luz dante se iba tropezando con todo y el tenia vision para ver en la oscuridad dante ya se habia caido de las escaleras una vez raiden esa vez se moria de la risa en sus adentros

dante:diablos como es que tu no te has caido y yo si (se tropezo con un zapato)

raiden:quien sabe (el iba enfrente )

dante:ademas traes tacones como es que no te has caido

raiden:llevo muchos a os utizandolo dante

dante:...fuck you ...espera ...tu... me dijistes que tenias vision para ver en la oscuridad?

raiden:asi es

dante:porque no la utilizas

raiden:la estoy utlizado solamente queria ver que tanto te lastimas .

dante:FUCK YOU!

raiden:jajajaja que querias que te agarre de la mano y te guie o que jaja

dante:sera mejor buscar una linterna

mientras abajo

toro:issac estas seguro de que esto es...seguro nya?

issac:si no te preocupes ahora en los fusibles ahi tres cables todos son rojos

toro:si que hago ahora

issac:unelos !

toro:oye! yo no se de mecanica ! nya

issac:solamente dile a sackboy que los pege con pegatinas ! (issac peliaba con un necromorfo pero depronto se oyo un disparo )gracias radec

radec:soldados listos para peliar

pero antes de disparar se rompe la pared de enfrente y era kratos en su forma dios y nariko en su forma diosa celestial

kratos:MORTALES!

cole:genial otra pared que nathan y los demas tienen que arreglar

issac:esta no me la esperaba

nariko:preparate para morir!

depronto se oyo gritos de desesperacion radec y cole fueron al sotano para ver como iban toro y sackboy

sackboy:mmmmmm

cole:toro amiguito como van

toro:creo que estamos en problemas nya

radec:porque

toro:bueno para empezar ...LA PALANCA ESTA ROTA ! NYA

emmet:maldicion !

issac:lo bueno es que kratos y nariko se estan encargando de los necromorfos

toro:oye por cierto y kat nya

cole:ella? esta con little sister y spike estan jugando juegos de terror

toro:ahora entiendo el porque el trauma nya

issac:y los demas

cole:algunos andan en missiones

radec:y raiden y dante

cole:la ultima vez que los vi estaban en el otro sotano

toro:espera ...NYA! en el sotano tambien ahi otra caja de fusibles ala mejor esta destruida

radec:pues ahi que ir

cole:caja de fusibles esta ya esta construida otra vez sackboy creo una palanca y ya esta lista falta esa caja de fusible

emmet:bien pero ...crees que ya no ahiga necromorfos ?

depronto se rompio la pared y callo el cuerpo de un necromorfo mutilado

toro: sinceramente lo dudo nya

mientras con raiden y dante

dante:ya me canse !

raiden:*suspiro*

dante:admite que estamos perdidos

raiden:porfavor solamente un retrasado se puede perder en su casa .

kat:hola chicos que pasa

dante:y no estabamos perdidos eh

raiden:losiento

kat:chicos que pasa

raiden:no ahi tiempo kat donde estan los demas ?

kat:bueno dijieron que iban a reparar la caja de fusibles

dante:al sotano!

kat:momento chicos yo ire con ustedes vamos

mientras

toro:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

radec:rapido ataquen!

los allstars estaban haciendo atacados por los necromorfos

issac:ya esta (en la mansion volvio la luz)

kratos:no! mi forma dios

nariko:no eres el unico que se quedo sin su nivel 3 kratos .

cole:estamos muertos

nariko:corran!

ahora los necromorfos los perseguian pero depronto se rompio la pared eran raiden dante y kat que habian salido volando ya que un necromorfo los ataco

kat:hola toro

toro:hola chicos

kratos:emmmmm chicos estoy orgulloso de ser amigos de ustedes

nathan drake :bueno por almenos no morire con el payaso diabolico

todos miraron a nathan

slip cooper :es nuestro fin

toro:sackboy has algo nya

sackboy saco su popit y creo papel y lapiz para todos le dio la hoja a toro y

toro:yo toro inoue quiero darle mis vienes ami gran amigo sackboy para que...esto es un testamento sack!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm mm(claro que esperabas )

toro:no vamos a morir ademas como vas a cobrar tu erencia porque ati tambien te van a matar

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm

toro: deja de decir estupidezes nya!

pero antes de morir una bola electrica y un rayo derroto alos necromorfos

toro:pero que!

sackboy:,mmmmmm (no estamos muertos )

dante:no lo puedo creer ...

nariko:VICTORIA!

kratos:VENCIMOS ALOS NECROMORFOS !

los allstars se abrazararon y derramaban lagrimas de alegria ya que era la tercera vez que estaban en peligro y salian con vida despues de festejar todos decidieron descanzar bueno no todos ya que eran como las 10:00am de la ma ana

toro:que cansancio nya

sackboy:mmmmmm (ni que lo digas )

toro:bueno ya tenemos a otro entrevistado

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm (faltan demasiados )

toro suspiro bueno era hacer eso o no tener nada que hacer en las noches

finalizado

y otro capitulo mas c^^ ! jeje enfin espero y les alla gustado y los allstars porfin entieron el porque issac tiene tantos traumas XD enfin nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^


	4. Chapter 4 especial little sister

nota de la autora:  
YUPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VOLVI ! bueno perdon por el retraso pero esque estaba muy opucada en otras cosas enfin que comienze el capitulo!

chapter:especial little sister

era un dia normal little sister caminaba por los pasillos y pues como no tenia con quien jugar ella decidio dar una vuelta hasta que oyo una conversacion de raiden y dante que a ella le resulto muy extra a ya que hablaban de cadaveres? de una mission que tuvieron hasta que

toro:nya hola little sister

little sister:se or toro hola

toro:que estas escuchando nya

little sister:bueno el se or raiden y dante tienen una conversacion .

.

toro:...dudo que sea algo interesante nya

pero se oyo un grito

raiden:maldito loco

dante:loco tu mira quien lo dice maldita maquina

raiden:mira quien lo dice el hijo de esparta

se oyo desde la mesa la voz de kratos

kratos:OYEE! EL DE DANTE ES SPARDA NO ESPARTA IDIOTA!

raiden:tu callate!

dante:mira quien lo dice el loco de la espada

raiden:tu lo eres !

dante:tu lo eres!

raiden:no tu !

dante;tu lo eres!

raiden:tu eres el loco

dante:que tu lo eres ! (ahora se estaban apuntando de espada con pistola)

toro y little sister veian esa pelia hasta que toro dijo .

.  
toro:que pelea tan mas infantil nya

pero se oyeron balazos ellos se asomaron y vieron que dante le disparaba a raiden y raiden...se defendia con los sartenes de la cocina

little sister:como esque de una conversacion tan amistosa empezaron los balazos!

toro:ya sabes como son ellos nya!

spike:chicos que hacen ?

toro:raiden y dante se estan peliando nya

spike se asomo y si se peliaban

spike:porque raiden se esta defendiendo con un sarten?

toro:ahi que detenerlos !...van a deztruir todo hasta la comida nya !

little sister:yo se que hacer

toro:encerio nya

little sister se puso enfrente de ellos dos

little sister :alto!

dante:little sister?

little sister:ustedes son amigos los amigos no se pelean !

todos miraron a little sister

toro:bueno ella tiene razon pero...si ustedes quieren pueden medio matarse

20 minutos despues

toro:ya vez little sister te dije que se iban a volver a ahacer amigos nya

spike:pues si pero quien diria que apesar de volver con su "amistad" les costo un brazo

ahora jugaban cartas con radec issac y emmet pero no tenian un brazo

radec:soldado no les duele eso

raiden:...ya estoy acostumbrado verdad amigo

dante:despues sanara no te preocupes

toro:vaya que ustedes dos son bipolares nya

radec:little sister las crias como tu de ocho a os no deben de estar despiertas a esta hora

toro:la verdad nadie ya que ma ana tenemos peleas

radec:silencio soldado enfin las ni as de ocho a os no deben de estar despiertas a estas horas un vaso de leche te servira

todos miraron a radec un poco sorprendidos

radec:que ?

dante:no nada

issac:no sabiamos qu tenias ese lado "paternal"

toro:oye todo humano lo tiene

emmet:pues si pero ...ahi algunos que no le gustan los ni os ahi otros que les gusta pero no les gusta tener responsabilidades

raiden;en eso tienes razon

toro:enfin y el porque estan despiertos nya si kratos no esta dormido ?

radec:estabamos praticando de lo que paso ayer

toro:oh

dante:mi pregunta es como esque un necromorfo se mete a tu casa ?

issac:son muy escurridisos como los demonios!

dante:demonio!? donde?

emmet:tal como issac tal como dante tienen un problema psicologico

toro:eso es cierto oye dante ...estas seguro de que estas bien ?

dante:de que sobre el ah el brazo nah ya crecera

raiden:ami doktor me pondra uno nuevo...despues .

.  
20 minutos despues

dante:lo ven les dije (dante ya tenia su brazo izquierdo y raiden su brazo derecho)

.

.

toro:vaya que ustedes son raros

little sister:bueno oigan chicos kat y yo queremos hacer un experimento con ustedes .

.  
radec:que clase de experimento

20 minutos despues

los allstars estaban sentados en la mesa menos kat little sister y toro

toro:muy bien allstars ! es hora de los modales en la mesa !

los allstars estaban confundidos

toro:bueno chicos aqui demostraran que tienen modales cuando comen asi que agarren el tenedor y el cuchillo y a comer!

todos comian tranquilamente el unico que batallaba era kratos ya que el no sabia comer con esas cosas

kat:wwaaw yo que pense que ninguno comeria tan pacificamente

toro:te dije que saldria bien kat

little sister:si esto es algo genial hasta mr.b esta comiendo muy tranquilo

20 minutos despues

toro:y todo ese encanto se fue nya

kat:cuidado!

kat estaba abajo de la mesa ya que kratos se enojo y aventaba los cubiertos dante disparaba sin parar spike perseguia a daxter y a un mono jak seguia comiendo pero los veia un poco desconsertante raiden y issac jugaban a pasarse el pollo rachet se peliaba con parrapa nariko se comia los pasteles con fat princess slip robaba la comida junto con nathan drake sweet tooth se comia su helado sackboy arrojaba bolas de mermelada emmet disparaba junto con dante zeus se peliaba con su hijo el unico que comia muy"pacificamente" era el coronel radec cole congelo algunos platos y los aventaba contra la pared evil cole hacia malavares con la comida y tambien con fuego y dusty estaba arriba de la mesa comiendo lo que habia en los platos

kat:aaaaaaaaah luego sere yo la que limpie

toro:eso es lo que pasa cuando intentas hacer que el dios de la guerra coma con el tenedor y no con las manos nya

despues de recoger lo que hicieron los demas meintras eso pasaba en la cocina los demas allstars estaban pacificamente en la sala...bueno no tan pasificamente

issac:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH NECROMORFO!

nathan drake:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN PAYASO !

swett tooth:no te puedo matar ya que esa cosa nos va a comer!

toro:COMO ESQUE UN NECROMORFO SE PUEDE METER A TU CASA NYA ! .

.  
sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (estaba abierta la puerta de enfrente )

toro:estamos perdidos nya !

kratos:no tan rapido tenemos un plan!

nathan drake:en encerio!?

kratos:dante radec raiden listos

radec:cuando tu digas !

radec recargo su pistola kratos utilizo la ira de poseidon raiden recargo su espada por completo y dante preparo a rebellion para peliar haciendo que esos poderes se unieran y le diera al necromorfo...y tambien alos demas allstars la sala de lleno de sangre y tambien ellos

dante:uggg sangre de necromorfo ...es igual ala de un demonio

raiden:esta sangre tardara en caerse

kratos:yo no me sorprendo ya que llevo un a o sin ba arme .

.  
dante:ENCERIO! YO LLEVO DOS SEMANAS SIN BA ARME

toro:ambos son asquerosos! nya

radec:bueno esto ya ha terminado asique me ire a dormir

toro:bueno es hora de limpiar .

.  
todos:ugggh

finalizado

bueno y ese fue el especial lose no fue nada largo pero ese fue un especial xD JAJA enfin nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo o en el fic que vaya a subir :D 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:hola :3 ...-. lo se mucho tiempo sin subir fanfic xD HAHA nah y hola otra vez chicos ! aqui otro capitulo lamento la demora pero eh estado muy ocupada bueno eso se los explico al final del capitulo xD muy larga mi pequeña aventura pero enfin haha

noche 04 dante

este capitulo no empezara con los allstars empezara a 20 kilometros abajo de la tierra donde en el infierno los demonios estaban planeando matar a dante

demonio:el hijo de sparda debe morir

demonio2: si quiero descuartizarlo jajajajaajaj!

todos lo miraron algo raro

demonio 2: que ? me gusta descuartizar

demonio 3 :no podemos ir asi como asi es como caer en la boca del lobo

demonio 2:tienes razon

demonio:bueno tengo un plan

demonio 4:y de que trata ?

demonio :bueno que es lo que mas le gusta a dante a parte de la cerveza

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSION DE LOS ALLTARS

dante:CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

toro:creo que no fue mala idea esto nya (toro estaba tapandose sus orejas por el ruido de la musica)

raiden:creo que esto traera mala consecuencias

toro solamente suspiro ya que hace dos semanas atras dante les dijo su fecha de cumpleaños y como buenos "hermanos" decidieron...festejarselo ala manera dante...

con musica y chicas aunque algunos allstars estaban...avergonzados y las allstars?...bueno kat le tapaba los ojos a little sister ,nariko le tapaba los ojos a spike y a sackboy y algunos allstars hombres estaban un poco nerviosos ya que las chicas que invitaron eran...mujeres de la noche como decia kat de una manera "educada" de no decirles prostitutas o...putas como decia dante y los allstars que evitaron contacto con las chicas fueron porque ? algunos se meterian en graves problemas si lo hacian por ejemplo:

1:nathan drake es casado

2:slip cooper tiene una relacion con carmelita

3:spike es...un niño

4:cole tiene una relacion con trish

5:...D:?...

6:algunos allstars eran muy timidos o otros no sabian tratar alas mujeres

kratos:viva! fiesta!

todos veian que los unicos que bailaban con las chicas eran ...dante kratos y...zeus?

issac:como esque pueden ligar con chicas tan facilmente?

toro:facil tienen el toque nya

cole:el maldito kratos nos...gano!

evil cole:si pero...por lo que veo su novia esta un poco celosa (nariko estaba un poco enojada y seguia tapandole los ojos a little sister y a spike)

kat:bueno algunos si tienen encanto

raiden:encerio?

kat:si pero son muy timidos algunos

toro:por lo menos dante esta feliz nya

raiden:exacto dante es feliz

todos dieron un brindis ya que salio con exito la fiesta claro era...soda lo que tomaron ya que toro no queria que ningun allstar se pusiera borracho ya que ninguno

aguanta el dolor de cabeza sackboy bailaba con little sister pero vio algo anormal ya que vio 4 sombras ir hacia la cocina el se quedo ahi hasta que little sister lo

saco de sus pensamientos

little sister:¿estas bien? mr.s

sackboy asintio y siguio bailando dante estaba praticando con raiden

raiden:y que tal te va "cumpleañero?

dante:genial consegui 40 citas!

raiden:vaya eso es un buen record

dante:creo que les debo una chicos ahora si debo decir y siempre dire gracias "hermanos allstars"

kat:dante! (kat abrazo a dante raiden solamente sonrio kat tambien abrazo a raiden y se dieron un abrazo de equipo hasta que dante)

dante:quien quiere una cerveza!

todos los allstars:yo!

mientras en la cocina

los demonios se infiltraron ya que el plan de su "lider" era...vestirse de mujer

demonio 3:ESTE ERA TU PLAN?! VESTIRTE DE MUJER

demonio:callate nos descubriran

demonio 2:es hora o nunca ahi que hacer que esto paresca una pelicula de horror

demonio 3:no mejor un juego

demonio:esta bien pero...¿como cual?

demonio 4: p.t.?

demonio:genial ! nos divertiremos por un rato!

pasaron las horas algunos allstars calleron rendidos por beber tanto y otros por cansancio dante lo ultimo que vio la oscuridad

4 horas despues

dante desperto en el piso pero no estaba ni en la sala estaba en el ...sotano

dante;aayy mi cabeza!

cerro los ojos por un rato hasta que se levanto vio donde estaba y si estaba en el sotano vio aun lado de su mano una cucaracha el solamente la avento selevanto de ahi y empezo a caminar era hora de investigar el porque el sotano no era tan oscuro como antes mas bien tenia luz y tambien dante tenia muchas preguntas¿donde estaban sus amigos? ¿el porque desperto ahi? ¿sera que un demonio estaba en la fiesta y ahora estaban atrapados en una pesadilla ? tenia que encontrar a susamigos tenia que buscar a uno de sus mejores amigos y quien mas...toro dante salio de ahi y empezo a caminar vio que la caja de fusibles estaba rota el lo primero que penso fue...esto tiene algo que ver con issac ya que vio la nanomaquina de issac que buscaba herramientas y recogia cada metal o cosa que funcionaba como una arma siguio caminando y dijo

dante:creo que esto es obra de los demonios

pero antes de hablar algo se puso atras de el saco a evony e ivory y le hizo un agujero que sin nada que decir era dificil de vivir con eso

mientras con los demonios rescates

demonio 1: noo!

demonio 3 :lastima creo que es hora de ir al plan b

.

.

.

demonio :y cual es ?

el siguio caminando vio que habia sangre en los pasillos y vio una niña caminando pero no era little sister espera?...el se quedo pensando lo mas horrible que ahi en las peliculas de horror son los niños el fue hacia la derecha y encontro a toro tirado en el piso

dante:toro?

toro vio que era dante

toro:dante! hola

dante:que paso aqui?

toro:no lo se nya pero hace 30 minutos sali corriendo ya que nos perseguia una mujer horrible

dante:era un demonio ?

toro:no lo creo nya ya que parecia un humano

dante:bueno los demonios pueden agarrar cualquier forma por cierto has visto mi sgabardina no la encuentro ?

toro:nya la traias en la fiesta ...dante que es eso?

dante se checo en su brazo que traia el tatuaje que unas demonias le hicieron que decia "hey buena noche te esperamos ala proximo"

.

.

.dante:...puedo explicarlo

toro:...no importa nya ...sera mejora encontrar alos demas kratos esta investigando tambien con sackboy

dante:espero y esos dos hagan buen trabajo

con kratos y sackboy

kratos :oye sack que haces

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmm

kratos:que?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

kratos:...fue mala idea que toro me pusiera contigo

sackboy:mmm(oye!)

con toro y dante

.

.

.

.

toro:creo.. que fue mala idea poner a kratos con sackboy juntos ya que el no entiende su idioma nya

.

.

.

.

.

dante:sera mejor encontrarlos vamos

toro:bueno iremos por separado nya

dante:esta bien suerte

dante siguio caminando ahora traia una linterna y tenia afuera una de sus pistolas el en el pasillo encontro su gabardina aunque traia algo de sangre el se la puso siguio con el caminoel llego al baño ya que le entro la curiosidad de entrar ahi abrio y vio que habia sangre debajo del lavabo estaba kat? junto con raiden que raiden estaba en su comunicador

dante:kat que diablos (pero kat lo callo antes de hablar y dijo en voz baja)

kat: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo vas a despertar

dante:que? a que !

pero se empezaron a escuchar lloridos y se cerro la puerta los sosollos venian del lavabo de las manos

kat: oh no!

dante:callalo!

kat:callate vendra la madre !

dante:tu estas gritando como histerica !

kat:callate ya !

dante: ya me calle!

kat:sigues hablando!

dante:pues ya callate

kat:ya me calle! *suspiro*bien emm emm sabes tratar con bebes?

dante: no... pero raiden!

raiden estaba pensando en algo pero se levanto y se puso enfrente del lavabo y agarro al feto y lo empezo a arrullar que el bebe empezo a reirse

dante:desde cuando tienes ese instinto maternal !

kat:que lindo!

raiden:bueno como agente secreto tengo que saber de esto ademas eh tratado con niños de casi hasta un mes de nacidos

dante:kat me dijo que ella sabe tratar con bebes

kat:pues si en una mission tuve que cuidar a un bebe pero ese bebe me da miedo

.

.

.

raiden:hablando de eso...y ahora el porque dante no a dicho que es del demonio

dante:oye es un bebe que puede pasar...bueno un feto d meses

kat:que salio de las entrañas de su madre muerta ?

todos se quedaron callados hasta que raiden dijo

raiden: que no sabes nada de bebes?

dante:claro que lo se solamente es de que ... no quiero tener responsabilidad y tampoco quiero ver ala madre del niño

raiden solamente dejo al bebe en el lavabo otra vez

kat:creo que esa cosa se a encariñado contigo raiden

dante:oye! la mama a de ser un demonio fantasma raiden es frio al tacto ya que es un cirbog su armadura es de metal lo que al momento de que el lo cargo el feto sintio el tacto de su madre fantasma y que ...

raiden y kat miraban raro a dante ya que por primera vez dijo algo...inteligente

kat: que mosca te pico ?

raiden:yo sabia que en ese cerebro que esta nuevo ahi inteligencia

dante:oye!

kat:el loco de la espada tiene razon hahahahah

raiden:lo que digas chica gato

kat:oye!

dante:entre los tres nos bajamos al autoestima bueno ahi que salir de aqui cuanto antes ya que tenemos que encontrar a toro y alos demas

kat:bueno tienes razon

MIENTRAS CON TORO

toro iba caminando iba praticando con spike y habia encontrado a evil cole

spike:vaya esto parece una pelicula de terror

evil cole:si pero por lo que veo este lugar esta lleno de moustros

toro:tenemos otra plaga de moustros nya

spike:pregunta que hacemos en el sotano

toro:ni idea nya

evil cole:emm toro es lo que pienso que es

toro:que nya

spike:un mono!

mono:uki uki !

spike empezo a perseguir al mono toro vio que era un demonio

toro:demonio!

evil cole:no te preocupes te ayudare amiguito

evil cole avento una bola de electricidad y luego una de fuego pero el demonio era muy rapido spike tenia acorralado al mono

spike:getchup

evil cole avento otra bola de fuego

toro:cuidado!

el demonio callo en la caja de fusibles

spike:estamos encerio problemas chicos

dejando sin luz a todos los de la mansion otra vez

spike:otra vez como la vez anterior

toro:ahi que buscar alos demas nya

pero antes de hablar se oyeron gruñidos

toro:creo que es momento de salir corriendo

con radec

radec:muy bien soldados es hora o nunca (recargo su pistola)

issac:mi pregunta seria vamos a ir solos

radec:si esta en contra de algo soldado

issac:no pero...little sister que va ahacer sola ?

radec:...tengo una idea

issac:encerio ?

radec:no soldado emmet hagase cargo de la pequeña niña

emmet:que ! y porque yo

radec:porque yo lo digo!

little sister:no se preocupe señor radec yo tambien se peliar y cuidarme sola

radec:bien *suspiro* soldados es hora de peliar

issac:coronel radec yo me llevare a little sister

radec:bien es hora de peliar

los tres se fueron por diferente rumbo issac y little sister iban caminando

little sister:señor issac esta bien?

issac:si no te preocupes que puede pasar a menos de que nos ataque un necromorfo ...haha

20 minutos despues

issac:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

issac estaba de cabeza ya que esta haciendo atacado por un demonio necromorfo brutalmente la little sister estaba escondida detras de una puerta se armo de valor y salio

little sister: !

agarro la pistola de issac y le disparo al demonio y lo solto

little sister:estas bien señor issac!

issac:si gracias

toro:que paso nya

little sister: toro!

issac:se fue la luz que paso!

spike:emmmm

evil cole le dio un cocacho a spike

spike:oye ! se me olvido lo que iba a decir

evil cole :de nada

toro:pueden quedarse quietos nya la luz se fue ya que un demonio rompio la caja principal de los fusibles nya

issac:y como saben ?

.

los demas allstars: *chiflido*

.

evil cole: cof cof

isaac:bien ahi que ir a reparla

empezaron a caminar toro tenia una pregunta donde estan sus amigos ? y ahora que los atacaba era un dia muy especial que la fiesta de dante se fue al carajo y otra

pregunta donde estaban sus demas amigos encontro a dante a spike evil cole issac y little sister pero y los demas ? donde estan porque o recuerdan nada de la fiesta? little sister noto que toro estaba muy pensativo

little sister:que pasa toro?

toro:solamente pensaba nya

evil cole:¿en que ?en la plaga de cucarachas que tenemos (evil cole se quito un cucaracha del hombro y la avento contra la pared)

toro:no nya!...bueno tambien pero.. ahora que nos ataca

issac: eso es cierto a menos de que las cucarachas allan echo contrato con los necromorfos

evil cole:exacto esto es obra del demonio!

spike:o puede que allan echo contrato tambien con los monos!

toro:como puede ser eso posible nya!

issac:o peor aun puede que los helados y amigos de sweett tooth nos ataquen!

.

.

.

.

toro:eso es algo imposible nya

mientras con kratos y sackboy

kratos y sackboy iban caminando por los pasillos encontraron a slip y a jak y daxter

jak:vaya nuestra mansion es un desastre

slip cooper:en efecto vaya que lo es ya que tenemos una pequeña plaga

pero antes de seguir

nariko:kratos sackboy chicos !

kratos:nariko!

nariko:que paso porque no ahi luz?

jak:bueno tal parece que la plaga esa que tenemos descompuso uno de la caja de fusibles

slip cooper :otra vez no

kratos:sera mejor que hagamos algo rapido

nariko:exacto sera mejor separarnos por equipo de dos

jak:bueno pues creo que ire con slip

sli cooper:ah claro para dejar a kratos solo con nariko

nariko:que quieres decir con eso?

evil cole:nada solamente estabamos pensando en que que tiene de malo irte con tu pareja

kratos:n..no es mi novia

sli cooper:no te pongas nervioso kratos siente orgulloso

nariko estaba nerviosa:b..bue..bueno kratos es ...h..hora de...se...seguir

todos vieron sorprendidos que nariko se puso nerviosa y se puso roja pero no lo dejo notar casi se mantuvieron callados hasta que

evil cole:lo vez le gustas

kratos:ya dejen de molestarme!

evil cole y los demas soltaron una carcajada que hasta toro rompio de la risa por tanta incomodidad entre ese par

kratos:mejor me voy con radec!

mientras el equipo de dante

kat:ya me canse!

dante:¿que paso con esos animos ?

kat:bueno no hemos encontrado alos demas ni a los demonios solamente al que se arrastraba pero tu lo fusilastes

dante:oye no te desesperes kat ya los encontraremos verdad raiden ...¿raiden?

raiden estaba muy pensativo ya que la puerta que estaba enfrente de ellos se movia pero aun asi el tenia mas dudas pero no dijo nada

dante:que la puerta que puede pasar vamos adentro

kat:no! pueden salir moustros como en las peliculas de terror

raiden:Estoy con dante entremos

ellos abrieron la puerta y era la sala de entretenimiento ellos suspiraron al verla empezaron a caminar la habitacion tenia luz pero justamente kat se dio cuenta de algola mansion no tenia luz? esto era...una trampa?! depronto se oyo un gruñido y se rompieron todas las ventanas donde entraron bastantes demonios los tres estaban en medio de la "pista "como decia dante kat estaba un poco asustada pero raiden y dante ...no ya que dante saco a evony ivory y agarro la basuca que estaba tirada en el piso y dijo algo divertido

dante:que lindo un regalo de mi apaito

demonio:es hora de morir hijo de sparda!

raiden:nadie ataca al equipo baguette

demonio 4: tu eres hombre o mujer chica ?

dante vio que raiden se quedo callado y que le salia un aura color roja pero el dijo

dante: son mas de 100

demonio: exacto hijo de sparda hoy moriras

kat abrazo a dante estaba un poco asustada pero dante sonrio kat conocia esa sonrisa y se puso seria era momento hacer una pequeña "fiesta" dante le dio la bazuca a raiden y kat se puso en posicion de combate

kat:estas listo dusty

dusty:*ronrroneo*

raiden:ya saben que hacer (raiden saco su katana )

dante:A DIVERTIRNOS !

el equipo baguette:let´s rock!

demonio 4: estan muertos ataquen!

depronto se oyeron disparos espadazos y golpes gritos de desesperacion risas por parte de dante y de sus amigos que se divertian con ese "obsequio"

con toro

toro:nya ?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm

toro:que ocurre sack?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

toro:bueno sera que ya encontramos a algunos allstars

sackboy se puso el traje de sherlock sackboy

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (en efecto toro ya encontramos algunos que fueron los que mas se mueven de la mansion )

toro:que quieres decir con eso nya?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (primer punto encontrastes a dante y luego el se fue a buscar a los demas lleva la cuenta)

toro:si va uno pero y eso que tiene que (sackboy lo interumpio )

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (segundo punto encontramos a kratos y cuando yo me fue con el encontramos a jak, daxter y sli )

toro:ya son 5 y si nos contamos nosotros somos 7

sackboy:mmmmmmm (eso es cierto ) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (despues nos encontramos con issac,little sister,spike , evil cole y nariko y issac dijo que el estaba con radec y emmet)

toro:no se a que quieres llegar con eso pero ya somos 12 nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (exactamente toro faltan muchos allstars)

pero antes de contestar se oyo una enorme explosion y salio volando una puerta de las habitaciones era la habitacion de entretenimiento toro y sackboy fueron corriendo

y vieron quienes eran los responsables ya que la habitacion estaba llena de demonios tirados y el piso lleno de sangre y vieron a raiden dante y kat festejando ya que terminaron con todos esos demonios

dante:QUIEN DECIA QUE EL EQUIPO BAGUETTE ESTA BAJO TUMBA EH! (pisaba el cuerpo de los demonios que los insultaron)

toro:era de suponerse nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (en efecto y con ellos ya somos 14 )

pero depronto se oyo un grito que era del cazador nathan drake que corria ya que sweett tooth lo perseguia con su motosierra

nathan drake:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ALEJATE ALEJATE!

sweett tooth:vamos a jugar!

y detras de ellos iba el buen cole

cole:nathan! que paso con esos animos anda vence tu miedo!

toro:...y con ese par ya somos 19

dante:toro hola!

toro: hueles horrible! nya

dante se reviso y estaba lleno de sangre ...pero aun asi dijo

dante:era un regalo de mi apaito

toro:...si claro lo que sea nya

raiden:que esta ocurriendo aqui ?

toro:bueno antes de hablar vamos con los que ya encontramos nya

y asi toro y los demas allstars fueron a su cuarto para hablar con los que estaban ya reunidos era una pequeña "conferencia" entre allstars

radec:muy bien soldados estamos en guerra con unos bichos raros es algo normal y como capitan ahi que ir por la vitoria a cualquier costo

dante:coronel radec dante se reporta señor puedo hablar

radec:adelante soldado

dante:bien...(dante suspiro y empezo a hablar) toro dime la hora que es

toro:nya claro dante son las 3 am

dante:ya me la esperaba

nathan drake:porque que ocurre alas 3 de la mañana (nathan estaba escondido en una fortaleza de almuhadas ya que el payaso swett tooth estaba en esa conferencia )

dante:es facil empieza la hora de los demonios

radec:¿a que te refieres soldado?

dante:bueno es facil a esta hora empieza la hora de la "fiesta" como digo yo o como dice mi hermano vergil la hora macabra ya que a esta hora los demonios tal como losfantasma en burla salen a esta hora a ahacer cualquier cosa a espantar o peor aun poseer una persona ya que a esta hora ellos son fuertes ahi que tener cuidado ya que tal parece que lo que estamos enfrentando son demonios no necromorfos

se mantuvieron callados por un rato la para captar lo que dijo dante pero espera ¿dante dijo algo inteligente?! ¿pero ahora que le pasa?!

toro:no me lo puedo creer...dante dijo algo inteligente ? nya

raiden:yo sabia que ese cerebro no solamente pensaba en chicas y en pizza

dante:YA NO ME MOLESTEN hoy estoy de humor que puede pasar ademas estamos en medio de una batalla

radec:dante tiene razon ahi que peliar

toro:y tambien encontrar a los demas allstars

little sister:de echo sr. toro yo encontre a sir daniel con unos guerreros de la señora fat

cole:encerio pero como esque ella esta asalvo?

little sister:sir daniel y sus pequeños guerreros la protegen ademas de que estan con ella los allstars que faltan

toro:era de suponerse nya pero aun asi con ellos dos ya somos 21...espera...ya estamos todos nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmm (exacto pero ahi que checar si no falta ninguno )

sackboy creo una pisara y empezo a escribir los nombres de los ya encontrados que era

1:sackboy

2:toro

3:nariko

4:fat princess

5:radec

6:issac

7:dante

8:kat

9:kratos

10:emmet graves

11:sli cooper

12:nathan drake

13:raiden

14:sir daniel

15:sweet tooth

16:spike

17:evil cole

18:jak

19:daxter (contando a daxter por separado)

20:cole

21:little sister

22:big daddy

23:rachet y clank

24 zeus

toro: nya si estan todos sackboy

sackboy se quito el traje de sherlock

radec:bueno es hora o nunca vamos

todos empezaron a peliar mientras toro y sackboy fueron al sotano y estaban arreglando la caja de fusibles

toro:ya casi esta nya

sackboy:mmmmm

toro:que quieres decir con eso nya

sackboy:mmmmmmm

toro:esta bien te cubro nya

mientras con nathan rachet y parrapa

llos arreglaban las paredes que sus amigos allstars destruyeron

nathan drake:ya esta listo

pero derrepente se derrumbo otra vez ya que aventaron a kat contra la pared destruyendola

rachet:a empezar desde principio

con toro y sackboy

toro:ya esta lista! nya

sackboy y toro festejaron y movieron la palanca y la movieron trayendo la luz otra vez los allstars terminaron con todos los demonios toro y sackboy volvieron

dante:estoy lleno de sangre...da igual es lo mismo

kat:eres un asqueroso!

toro:bueno ya son las 7 de la mañana nya ...quien quiere comer !

todos:yo!

finalizado

bueno eso es todo xD losiento por no actualizar casi bueno les explicare el porque bueno en esta semana eh estado demasiado ocupada dibujando para subir en tumblr yen mi instagram y tambien me eh desvelado ya que mi mama esta mala de salud y no duermo casi ninguna de mis hermanas tambien de que me lastime mi mano y no podia casi escribir solamente tenia tiempo en las noches escribir un poco y seguirlo ademas de que tengo mucho que hacer en tumblr ya que tengo muchos dibujos que terminar asique disculpenme por no actualizar y no conectarme casi pero ya estoy devuelta ! otra vez yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! y este capitulo esta mas largo de lo normal jaja ! bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos luego


	6. Chapter 6

nota de la autora:hola de nuevo^^ bueno como ya saben otra vez estoy aqui y bueno yeah ! sin mas que decir continuemos con la noche no se que xD

chapter noche radec era una noche radec estaba enfrente de sus soldados desde que llego ahi no tenia nada que hacer no tenia ni a sus soldados normales si no alos allstars que para el eran muy dificiles de manipular y de que ellos hacian lo que ellos querian para radec eso eran sus ventajas y desventajas ya que muchas veces y gracias alas plagas que tienen no podian dormir tenian que hacer guardia para evitar ser atacados por cualquier bicho raro pero el tenia una lista de ventajas y desventajas de estar ahi

ventajas de radec 1:podia divertirse con cualquier cosa

2:podia comer pastel y comida sin tener que comer sopa de pescado

3:tenia paz y tranquilidad en el sotano

4:podia entrenar con cualquiera de ellos

5:y tenia todo lo que el queria

radec aveces pensaba poner a entrenar alos allstars por si alguien fuerte los ataca o otro bicho raro pero tenia desventajas de ellos

desventajas de radec:

1:son unos salvajes

2:ninguno de ellos le hacia caso son muy dificil de dominar

3:los unicos que le tenian respeto era kat,toro sackboy...porque no sabe hablar, little sister y raiden ya que el en aquellos tiempos tuvo un coronel

4:todos los demas no tenian remedio

5:el equipo espartano acababa con toda la comida

6:dante es el que mas le falta al respeto

7:odia la fobia del cazarecompensas hacia los payasos

8:la mayoria le decia camper por no moverse ala hora de la batalla

9:odiaba las historias que contaba issac y su trauma con los necromofos

10:desde que empezaron los ronquidos de kratos no han podido dormir y tambien por las plagas...a menos de que quiera ser comida para los necromorfos

11:siempre que hacian el concurso de modales por kat todo se iba al carajo

12:siempre le rompen sus documentos

13:slip cooper porque siempre les robaba la comida el dinero y los calsetines

14:desde que llego ahi los unicos que son robots son raiden,issac y el

15:zeus siempre llevaba chicas ahi

16:cole congelaba todo el lugar para estar comodo

y

17:la mayoria de los allstars...estaban medio cuerdos y odiaba las peleas que tenian raiden y dante

sinceramente el coronel radec tenia que entrenar a todos ellos suspiro y salio de su cuarto hasta que oyo un grito

corrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

el grito venia del pasillo sin luz a lo lejos vio a toro y a sackboy que corrian lo mas rapido que podian hasta que alguien le agarro el hombro

isaac:coronel radec que ...(pero vio a toro y a sackboy corriendo )

raiden:de que estaran corriendo

radec:soldado no se aparezca derrepente

sackboy: MM!

issac:que?

radec:que?

toro:DICE QUE CORRAN TRIO DE IDIOTAS!

ellos vieron que detras de ellos iban una monta a de cucarachas con agua y necromorfos

los tres:necromorfos!

y ahora ellos corrian pero mientras eso pasaba en ese lugar

con kat y dante

dante;hey kat no sabes donde esta raiden deberia de estar aqui ya para... kat?

kat no respondia dante penso en lo primero que se le vino en la mente ...esta leyendo mangas el checo en el armario en el ba o en el techo abajo de la mesa pero no la encontro habia un lugar que le faltaba ...debajo de la cama el sonrio y dijo gritando

dante:KAT UN NEVI MUTANTE CON CONVINACION DE NECROMORFO NOS ATACA AYUDA!

kat salio debajo de la cama:dante! donde esta (decir otra cosa ella se tropezo con la alfombra y callo en los brazos de dante)

mientras con radec

toro:ahi que encontrar un lugar

raiden:ya se metanse alas habitaciones!

radec:oye yo iba a decir eso!

toro:basta de estupideses andando!

todos se metieron en diferente habitacion por mala suerte a raiden y issac les toco encontrar a kat y a dante

kat:RAIDEN NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS !

ni issac ni raiden dijieron nada estaban en shock dante...no mucho ya que fue un ...accidente por parte de kat pero kat estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella sabia que reseviria una burla por parte de raiden y issac se quedaron callados hasta que raiden sonrio

raiden:emm issac amigo mio que tal si dejamos a estos par de totolos solos

isaac:buena idea amiguito vamos a cazar cucarachas!

dante:hey que no es mi novia!

raiden:eres un pedofilo!

issac:vaya habia oido de que dante apuesta pero no eso

raiden:ademas deberias sentirte orgulloso ya que ninguno de nosotros tiene pareja

dante:QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!

kat:porque de embez de estar peliando hacen sus rondas en mortal kombat o en playstation allstars

issac:pelia!

mientras con radec y los demas

radec tenia a todos en una linea era hora de terminar con la plaga de cucarachas...y despues con la de necromorfos

radec:muy bien soldados es hora o nunca atacar y la victoria a cualquier costo pero primero a entrenar

daxter:pero si yo y el ni o hacemos ejercicio

spike:vuelve aqui

daxter:ya vez

daxter salio corriendo jak solamente los veia sin decir nada ya que eso era algo normal radec suspiro...mejor olvidaria al mono y al ni o chango

radec:alguien tiene un plan?

cole:yo tengo uno y no es una broma

radec:encerio y cual es soldado?

20 minutos despues

radec:ataquen!

cole y evil cole encendieron sus manos cole congelo alas cucarachas y alos necromorfos y dijo

cole:es hora o nunca

todos comenzaron a atacar desde ataques cercanos y ataques desde lejos

nariko:el enemigo es facil

kat:claro cuando no se mueve verdad raiden...donde estan dante y raiden

cole:alla mira

kat vio que dante balaciaba todo el hielo y raiden cortaba todo el hielo y ellos reian kat sonrio y cargo a dusty

kat:que lindos son verdad

nariko:"si muy lindos"

evil cole:como puedes verlos asi si tan bien cuerdos

radec:basta de estupideses ataquen

kratos:pero soy pacifista

los balazos y todo se detuvo nariko vio algo preocupada a kratos todos vieron a kratos algo extra o .

.  
kratos:era broma...ATAQUEN!

todos volvieron a lo que hacian hasta que terminaron

kratos:y otra victoria para los allstars

todos:si!

pasaron las horas y ellos no se podian creer que radec les dijo que tenian que hacer ejercicio todos ellos estaban en el gimnasio pero no hacian nada todos estaban tirados en el piso

kratos:odio esto

kat:no eres el unico kratos yo igual

emmet:no entiendo el porque tenemos que hacer ejercicio si estamos enforma

raiden:yo no debo hacer ejercicio soy un cirbog y al igual que los dioses y los demonios podemos mantenernos en forma!

kratos:estoy contigo loco de la espada!

raiden:oye

cole:sin embargo...tambien nosotros los conductores podemos manternos de por vida asi como estamos

dante:exacto yo con la dieta de comer pizza y helado de fresa con eso basta .

.  
dante:que?

issac:yo no entiendo tu dieta pero...esta bien

toro:yo no deberia de hacer ejercicio soy un gato los gatos no hacemos nada de eso

kat:yo pensaba que si eras humano los humanos hacemos eso

toro:por eso digo que si soy humano nya

cole:ademas que puede pasar

dante:YA ESTA DECIDIDO QUIEN SE QUIERA ENFRENTAR A RADEC DIGA YO!

todos:siiiiii!

nariko:ya esta decidido en marcha!

50 minutos despues

raiden:como siempre dante tuvo una pesima idea!

dante:oye ya dije que lo siento

los allstars estaban de cabeza nathan estaba asustado ya que cercas de el estaba el payaso que lo molestaba radec estaba enfrente de ellos

radec:con que apunto de empezar una guerra encontra mia porque los soldaditos no querian trabajar ni hacer ejercicio

kratos:que puede pasar

radec:estamos siendo atacados por esas plagas y ustedes con esto!

nathan drake:la verdad solamente queriamos decirte algo

radec:que!

heihachi: invitarte a una pelea

radec:pelea?

dante:el viejo tiene razon un pelea de ...almuadas?

radec:almuadas?

little sister:si se or coronel radec!

radec:y exactamente de que trata

toro:te lo mostraremos si...nos sueltas nya

radec solto a todos y todos hicieron una reunion toro les explico a cada uno como "jugar" todos entendieron bueno casi todos

EN LA SALA toro:bien ya todos tienen el plan?

todos:emm si esta...todo completo

raiden:lo tengo todo en mi memoria de 60bits .

.  
raiden:que?

toro:no...nada sigue asi kat lista

kat desde atras del sillon :lista ahora dusty

kat se elevo al techo y agarro una almuada radec estaba en la cocina y le dio de lleno en la cabeza

radec:quien hiso esto!

,mientras en la caja

toro:vaya raiden esto es genial

raiden:gracias me lo ense o un amigo

dante:espero y esto salga bien

mientras en la cocina

kat le avento otra almuada a radec

radec:salga de ahi soldado

pero para mala suerte dusty se estaba quedando sin energia

kat:dusty que succede

dusty:nya

kat vio que dusty se quedo sin energia kat callo los demas quedaron en shock pero por suerte callo en los brazos del coronel radec .

.  
kat:hola coronel radec

radec la solto dejandola caer en el piso

radec:que demo...

pero antes de reaxionar sir daniel salio de la caja y dijo

sir daniel:a pa en (ataquen)

todos empezaron a atacar...con almuadas radec empezo a invadir

radec:soldados que les pasa!

radec vio que kratos agarro una roca y se la avento a radec que por suerte radec la esquivo hasta que

nivel 3

radec utilizo su nivel 3:no esperes conpasion

nathan drake:lo hicimos enojar

toro:pues que mas podemos hacer corran

pero radec comenzo disparar como buen general hasta que acabo con su nivel y vio a todos sus compa eros tirados

evil cole:nos derroto

issac:eso es...inposible

dante:el coronel radec es intocable

radec:les dije soldados que nadie me puede tocar ...LA VICTORIA ES MIA!

finalizado

tal parece que el coronel radec se enojo xD BUENO aqui acaba el capitulo xD ustede pueden opinar quien puede seguir xD asique con mucho gusto lo hare y tambien si quieren un especial con gusto lo hago x3 bueno sin mas que nos leemos en cualquier otro capitulo que suba xD en mis otros fics!^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de la autora:hola:3 de nuevo! yyy wooow! nuevas letras? es porque sin querer recorde lo que me dijieron ustedes de microsoft word y lo encontre! *aplausos*bueno y como todos veran ahora siii vengo con todo yeah! bueno ahora como recompenza les traigo la noche de kratos ! asi que volvimos otra vez a este fanfic aunque la verdad deberia de seguirle a de aiden xS hahhahaha xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mejor cambiemos de tema...que empeze el capitulo ... .-. xD

chapter: kratos

era una noche como todos los dias y todo estaba mas o menos tranquilo ya que la mayoria de los allstars estaba en la sala haciendo de las suyas o mejor aun...

recogiendo lo que destrozaron la ultima vez ya que gracias a radec y ala "guerra de almuhadas" destrozaron casi la mitad de la mansion asi que todos ayudaban a recoger

bueno...los que tenian que hacer el trabajo era rachet sli y nathan que para ellos es facil hacerlo pero para los demas ...no por otra parte los allstars estaban

arreglando la sala que aun seguian pensando que la guerra de almuhadas fue una estupidez

dante:vaya aun no me puedo creer lo de la guerra de almuhadas

raiden:yo sigo sin entender esto el como empieza una guerra de almuhadas

dante:que? nunca peliastes asi con amigos o hermanos

raiden:sinceramente dante yo la mayoria de mi infancia mi juguete era una pistola

dante:bueno sera que yo no recuerdo nada aunque aveces me ponga...sentimental

raiden:...olvidando el pequeño dolor que sientes ahora como se empieza una guerra de almuahadas

toro:nya agarras una almuhada y la habientas con fuerza al oponente mira asi (en ese momento toro agarra una almuahada y le da a kat)

kat:QUIEN ME AVENTO ESTA ALMUHADA!

dante apunto a toro

toro:nya!

kat agarro con su gravedad como 10 almuhadas y se las avento a dante a raiden y a toro que ellos la esquivaron solamente le dio una a dante en su rostro

dante:oye! yo no te hice nada

pero resivio de respuesta otra almuahada callendo en el piso

raiden y toro solamente soltaron una pequeña risa pero kat les avento a ellos otras almuhadas

kat:se lo merecen

toro:eso no se queda asi! nya

toro agarro dos almuhadas pero en eso

kratos:oye toro que

pero en respuesta le llega la almuhada el equipo baguett quedo en shock

kratos:nadie le pega al fantasma de esparta!

toro:losiento kratos nya

kratos:y exactamente que hacian ?

todos los presentes:eeeemmmmmmmm nada! (toro agarro las almuhadas y las avento por la ventana)

toro:solamente pensabamos como distraernos un poco nya

kratos:no hablan estado jugando a darse con almuhadas o si

el equipo baguett junto con toro:no kratos como crees

kratos:pues entonces vamos a hacer otra cosa

kratos salio de ahi toro suspiro y dijo:despues terminamos la guerra de almuhadas

toro fue con kratos y luego se reunio con sackboy que ellos daban vueltas por la mansion ya que eso seria lo que harian en toda la noche pasarsela de perros guardianes ...bueno amenos de que les de hambre

kratos:tengo hambre!

toro:yo igual...vayamos a comer

el trio se fue a la cocina cuando depronto al abrir el refrigerador no habia nada de comida

toro:la comida nya!

kratos:no todo menos la comida!

.

.

.

toro:bueno chicos creo que tenemos un misterio que resolver nya

kratos:y ala manera espartana

.

.

.

sackboy y toro:como? (mmmm)

en ese momento kratos utilizo su nivel 3 y empezo a destruir todo hasta llegar a la sala que la pared de la cocina tampoco se salvo

kratos:QUIEN SE COMIO TODA LA COMIDA !

sackboy:mmmm

toro:sinceramente sackboy... concuerdo contigo nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (tanto para solamente resolver que la comida desaparecio como por arte de magia )

kratos:QUIEN SE COMIO LA COMIDA DEL FANTASMA DE ESPARTA !

por otra parte los allstars que estaban en la sala era issac y radec que jugaban cartas para ver si se ganaban una pistola que era imparable...radec la primera

vez que oyo de eso lo primero que penso fue...que estupidez pero al oir que era una arma que no era ni de su mundo ...acepto por otra parte issac le ayudaria ganarla

issac:y ahora que paso!

toro:bueno veran la comida desaparecio ya no ahi nada de comida ...y nosotros nos morimos de hambre nya yo no quiero comida creada por sackboy!

sackboy:mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (oye! que tiene de malo mi comida!)

toro:sin ofenderte sackboy...nya

sackboy saco su popit y creo un balde de agua bañando a toro que toro saco su lado gatuno y empezo a lamberse las patitas:sackboy! tu sabes que odio el agua nya!

radec:hablando de eso quien se comio la comida del refrigerador

el equipo espartano:eso es lo que estamos resolviendo

issac:bueno primero kratos calmate bien...primero lo que ahi que hacer es reunir a todos los allstars en la sala de juicios y ahi hacer las preguntas aunque no se

que tanto temor podemos pedir comida

toro:eso es cierto pero...con que dinero nya

radec:sera mejor reunir alos allstars

en el sotano radec reunio alos allstars que todos se preguntaban y ahora el porque estaban reunidos otra vez

toro:nya guarden silencio!

todos se quedaron callados

radec:tomen haciento soldados

todos en un momento muy ...incomodo se sentaron sin decir nada mas

dante:y ahora porque estamos reunidos?

emmet:si tengo una ronda importante con cole y evil

cole:exacto justamente estabamos jugando unas rondas en resistance y nos hablaron justamente cuando le volaron la cabeza a emmet

toro:pueden calmarse porfavor

kratos:estamos en una crisis ya no ahi comida!

todos los allstars entraron en panico desde el mas pequeño hasta el mas grande algunos discutian pero en ese momento raiden dijo:estamos en una crisis pero no es para ponerse a gritar como nenas soldados

radec:raiden tiene razon no se pongan nerviosos guarden silencio soldados

toro:bien sera mejor de pensar quien fue el que hizo esto nya

nathan drake:no se si estoy en lo cierto pero no se que fue ron los polygonal allstars

nariko:porque lo dices ?

nathan drake:es sencillo...recuerden que hace una semana antes de esto los polygonal allstars atacaron...y les dimos su merecido muy brutal ya que entre kratos cole evil raiden radec y dante los golpearon muy horrible

toro:nya! es cierto pero eso se lo merecen ya que gracias a ellos...NO PODIMOS DORMIR POR 3 SEMANAS NYA!

flash bag: hace 3 semanas

los polygonal allstars atacaban la mansion de los allstars ya que polygon dante se le ocurrio mandarle una manada de moustros a atacar pero...por otra parte los allstars estaban cansados ya que desde hace 3 semanas tenian esas plagas que aunque para los lectores pasan 4 capitulos 5 ...6..? no se para los allstars pasaron 3 semanas muy largas y ahora ellos estaban en peligro

polygon nathan:vaya dante fue buena idea lo de los moustros

al oir eso radec raiden kratos cole evil cole :QUE HICISTES QUE!

polygon nathan:yo no dije nada...te dejo solo adios!

polygon dante se asusto al oirlos gritar y mas al verlos que se pusieron serios y con una sonrisa muy pertubardora

kratos:saben que hacer ahora chicos?

radec:es lo que esto pensando

todos los allstars:VENGANZA!

los allstars pusieron una sonrisa macabra agarrando sus armas en ese momento se empezaron a escuchar ruidos risas gritos de desesperacion balazos por parte de dante y radec espadazos por parte de raiden y kratos y los amplificadores de cole y evil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

censurado por su bien no apto para el publico

Fin del flash bag

dante:no lo golpeamos

toro:no!...lo dejaron casi medio moribundo

raiden:por eso

entonces radec, dante, raiden, kratos cole y evil cole dijieron:no lo golpeamos...solamente lo mandamos al hospital por 3 semanas en coma

toro:y eso es todo nya!

dante:mi copia fallida tiene la culpa

kat:asi es pero...no creen que exajeraron?

raiden:no...

radec:odio admitirlo pero...ese dia fue genial

.

.

.

kat:mejor cambiemos de tema

pero en ese presiso momento se oyeron explosiones

cole:rapido arriba todos

todos corrieron hacia arriba y viero que arpias , necromorfos y diferentes bichos raros

mientras tanto arriba de un arbol:

polygon dante:yyy volvimos otra vez

polygon parrapa:la verdad no aprendistes la palisa que te dueron hace 3 semanas

polygon dante:silencio! esa vez fue porque...porque...me... ME DESCUIDE SOLAMENTE ESO

polygon kat:si pero...aun asi TE DEJARON 3 SEMANAS EN EL HOSPITAL ADEMAS POLYGON RAIDEN DIJO QUE TE DESICIERON 5 ORGANOS POLYGONALES!

polygon dante:oh vamos kat que tiene de malo ademas solamente fueron 5 organos que puede pasar

pero en ese momento

kratos:bajen ahora cobardes!

polygon dante:asi es volvimos! y le dimos otra vez vida al fanfic!

.

.

.

.

nariko:pero este fic trata mas de nosotros que de ustedes

toro:después se haran las preguntas chicos es hora o nunca

dante:hola copia fallida quieres otra vez que te rompamos mas organos

radec:con gusto los ayudare (saco su cuchillo)

polygon parrapa:la verdad veniamos para cobrar venganza y porque... nosotros robamos la comida para vengarnos

todos los allstars:que hicistes que!)

polygon parrapa:fue idea de polygon dante!(polygon parrapa dijo asustado)

Kratos:ustedes fueron los que se robaron la comida

polygon kat:rapido retirada

polygon dante:oh vamos kat que puede pasar eh

kratos:NADIE TOCA LA COMIDA DEL FANTASMA DE ESPARTA!

toro:corran por sus vidas!

los allstars corrieron rapidamente a esconderse ya que kratos estaba en su forma dios y comenzo atacar a los polygonal allstars que a ellos no se les veria por un buen tiempo

kratos: NADIE TOCA AL HIJO DE ZUES Y SU COMIDA!

finalizado

bueno eso es todo y jaja otro tipo de letra! xD enfin como les dije este fue un especial bueno un capitulo ya que bueno el de kratos era ya hasta el ultimo el ultimo capitulo pero como encontre el word me emocione haha asi que final adelantado jeje...tendre que piner otro xD en fin yo soy torres (apodo que me puse yo misma) y nos leemos luego! cyau ^^


	8. Chapter 8

nota de la autora:y hola otra vez aqui les traigo otro maravilloso capitulo de los allstars lamento la tardanza pero aqui el capitulo :D

chapter noche toro

estaban en el sotano en la oficina de radec ya que desde hace 2 horas escucharon gritos y risas por parte de radec y balazos toro bajo al sotano y encontro al coronel radec desde una esquina disparando y dante y los demas estaban escondidos de una muralla de cajas que raiden y kratos hicieron issac estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios y kratos hablaba con una pared? toro al verlos solamente penso...estos ya se volvieron locos por otra parte sackboy iba con el y le pregunto al primero que estaba enfrente de ellos que era el fantasma de esparta

toro:¿nya porque se estan peliando?

kratos:Ah eso bueno pues emmm ellos empezaron

toro:pero porque se estan peliando ahora!

kratos:emmm bueno porque no los detienes para preguntarles

toro:como si ellos no me hacen caso nya

sackboy:mmmmm

toro:sackboy has algo porfavor

sackboy creo una bocina y hiso un enorme ruido que todos les prestaron atencion

toro:ME PODRIAN DECIR EL PORQUE SE ESTAN PELIANDO AHORA NYA!

.

.

.

.

se mantuvieron callados dante salio del escondrijo que hicieron kratos estaba sentado y issac se habia dormido por el ataque que le dio se mantuvieron callados radec seguia en su lugar pero recargaba su pistola era un silencio muy incomodo ya que empezaron a escucharse ronquidos vieron que kratos estaba dormido

toro:y bien me pueden decir que pasa aqui

.

.

.

dante:EL EMPEZO!

dante apunto al coronel radec

radec:maldito cobarde!

issac:que empieze la guerra!

radec issac y dante comenzaron a tirar balazos toro y sackboy quedaron enmedio de la batalla

toro:ahi que detenerlos nya!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (y se de embez de eso nos cambiamos el nombre y nos vamos a otra cuidad?)

toro:deja de decir estupidez

toro se puso enfrente de la batalla entre allstars

toro:alto ahi !

radec:pero que demo

toro:SIENTESE SOLDADO

todos se sentaron

issac:genial ahora el gato nos dice que hacer

toro:porque se estan peliando ahora

radec:bueno dante fue el que dijo que

dante:mira quien lo dice el que empezo a dar golpes

radec:ese fue el idiota de tu amigo el estupido novato

toro:porcierto donde esta?

toro vio que raiden estaba en una esquina dormido

t0r0:Es raro verlo dormir el no duerme ...

.

.

radec:a menos de que aya sufrido un corto circuito

toro:emm deberiamos checarlo...pero ESTO ES MAS IMPORTANTE DIGANME EL PORQUE SE ESTABAN PELIANDO! NYA

radec:yo no doy explicaciones...volvere al trabajo

despues de salir toro y sackboy se encontraban en la cocina comiendo galletas con leche ya que todos dormian

toro:nya como hare para ser mas humano

sackboy:mm

toro:que

sackboy:mmm

toro:que dices sack que podemos hacer que los demas allstars se reunan?

sackboy:mm

toro:pero esque ya estan dormidos nya

sackboy:bueno que tal si jugamos poker

toro:nya siempre perdemos dinero ademas yo no tengo dinero para apostar

sackboy:mmmmm mmmm mm (ya se te pego lo de cole)

toro:oye cole no es adicto alas apuestas nya!...bueno eso digo yo

sackboy:mmmmmm (todos nosotros tenemos adicciones)

toro:Deja de decir estupidesez nya!

sackboy:mmmmmm?(y si vamos a ...alguna fiesta)

toro:bueno junio y los demas harian una pero pues..uuumm

en ese momento se oye un ruido toro y sackboy dejan de praticar y dice sackboy

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm (mucha paz...los demas a de estar tramando algo es mucha tranquilidad)

toro:oh estan todos dormidos nya

toro y sackboy soltaron una carcajada por contar eso pero se oyo otro ruido haciendo caer a toro de su silla

toro:esto ahora da miedo nya

sackboy:mm (investigemos)

sackboy se puso su traje de sherlock sackboy

toro:no otra vez mejor voy yo solito a investigar nya

sackboy:mmmmmmm (bueno pero no te enojes )

toro y sackboy empezaron a caminar pero en ese momento se empezaron a oir murmurros y risas

toro:que fue eso nya?

sackboy estaba en su modo de miedo ya que sintio que algo o alguien estaba detras de el

sackboy:mm (toro)

toro:que nya

sackboy:mmmm (mira detras de ti)

los dos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre con una capucha y y una mascara con una sonrisa que traia sangre y sus colmillos toro y sackboy quedaron en shock y comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos hacia atras

toro:sackboy?

sackboy:mm?(que?)

toro:estoy soñando si lo estoy dame una bofetada

sackboy:m(ok)

sackboy se le acerco a toro y le dio una bofetada

toro:oye!

sackboy:mmm

toro:esta bien pero si no estoy soñando

tipo de la mascara:quiero jugar con ustedes!(el saco una guadaña que toro y sackboy al verla comenzaron a gritar y salir corriendo el tipo de la mascara solto una carcajada pero sono el telefono que traia )

voz:jaja! por el olimpus eso estuvo genial

voz de mujer:jajajajajja es momento de guiarlos ala sorpresa

voz:soldado! haga algo rapido!

voz:esto estuvo genial

voz femenina:deberiamos hacer otra clase de cosas asi

tipo de la mascara:como cosplays?

voz:oh a menos de que no te maten

voz:mejor cambiemos de tema ¿no?

tipo de la mascara:esta bien ire por mis presas

el tipo de la mascara comenzo a correr soltando una carcajada

mientras en otro lugar toro y sackboy estaban escondidos ...en el closet

toro:creo que estamos a salvo nya

voz teneblosa:encerio lo crees

en menos de 5 minutos toro y sackboy derrumbaron la puerta y tres hombres con capucha

hombre de capucha;AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG SOY EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA!

toro:kr...kratos!

hombre de capucha:que! no..soy emm soy ...arno dorian

tipo de la mascara:sera mejor acabar con esto soldado...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG

toro y sackboy se abrazaron y gritaron los hombres de capucha el que traia la guadaña le empezo a dar vueltas y solto una carcajada toro y sackboy entraron al comedor respirando rapidamente

toro:estamos a salvo nya !

?:ahora chicos

en eso se prende la luz y sale kat y los demas

todos:sorpresa!

toro y sackboy: nya!(mm!)

kat:que les pasa!

nariko:si esta es una sorpresa para ustedes (nariko les mostro un pastel )

parrapa:hicimos una fiesta para los mas pequeños osea para nosotros!

spike:asi es pero...porque vienen tan palidos ?

toro:NO LO SABEN ALLA AFUERA UNOS HOMBRES CON CAPUCHA ELLOS

pero en ese momento los hombres encapuchados tiraron la puerta toro y sackboy se abrazaron gritando y nathan dijo:genial una puerta que tenemos que reparar ahora(en ese momento el hombre de la guadaña empezo a reirse

tipo de la mascara:cariño llegue a casa!

pero en eso los cuatro se quitan la mascara y la capucha

los 4:sorpresa!

toro y sackboy:dante,raiden,kratos y cole!

dante:asi es sorpresa!

evil cole:me hubieran metido ami para la sorpresa

sli cooper:bueno dante y raiden hacen muy buenos efectos de sonido

toro:USTEDES TAMBIEN NYA!

radec:claro que esperabas

nariko:les dije que nunca se metan con los mas pequeños

kat:ellos van a morir...

dusty:nya

fat princess:mejor vayamos ala cocina chicas

kat y nariko:vale

20 minutos despues

estaban toro y sackboy sentados conviviendo y todo los allstars tirados en el piso por la maravisolla sorpresa que le hicieron a toro y a sackboy ellos dijieron:nadie se mete con toro inoue

sackboy:mmmmmm (y el dectetive sherlock sackboy)

finalizado

bueno aqui les explicare el no he subido bueno ...por donde empiezo asi bueno como todos veran eh estado muy ocupada haciendo cosas y muy preocupada y muy atenta ya que buenno cuando lean esto no se que horas seran yo les estoy escribiendo en la noche que son las 11:49pm eh estado muy ocupada tratando de actualizar mis fanfics todos eh estado batallando un poco con el de perdido en otro mundo me eh envuelto en pensar que mas le puedo poner alos demas para terminarlos eh pensado subir otro fanfic que se llame academya mortal kombat donde salgan los del 9 y el x pero necesito tiempo para hacerlos ademas de que justamente ayer me paso un accidente con mi uña y ahora no puedo escribir muy bien que digamos :0 pero enfin aqui el capitulo y hablando de eso ¿quien sera el siguiente ?diganme para subirlo ^^ es decission suya! enfin yo soy torres y me despido ^^


	9. Chapter 9

nota de la autora:yyyy hola de nuevo bueno este fanfic va a tener muchas noches ya que son aventuras de todos los personajes asi que porque no actualizarlo hoy! enfin y ahora vamos con la noche que queria llegar ...kat! _:D

chapter:noche kat

eran las tres de la mañana y en el cuarto de kat emm bueno sus compañeros no se callaban por estar discutiendo "cosas de hombres"

kat:YA BASTA SILENCIO!

raiden:el empezo!

dante:mira quien lo dice el de la idea de ayer

raiden:no es cierto fuistes tu que ...se le metio lo loco y se dizfraso del loco de la mascara

dante:el de la idea fue sweeth tooth

kat:ya callense los dos

se mantuvieron callados dante sonrio y dijo:bueno oye raiden

raiden:que quieres ?

dante:ya que tenemos la plaga de las cucarachas otra vez que tal si vamos a ayudar alos demas

raiden:vale

se fueron de ahi kat se quedo callada pensando "creo que fui muy dura con ellos"ella salio pero en eso que salio

tipo de la mascara:hola otra vez hermosa!

el otro hombre de la mascara traia una motosierra

.

.

.

kat:dante porfavor no caere otra vez en eso

en eso el saca la guadaña y parte ala mitad al tercer hombre encapuchado

kat:o..ok...emm esto es malo

tipo de la mascara:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggg

kat dio un grito y salio corriendo de ahi por otra parte los dos encapuchados se quitaron las mascaras que eran raiden y dante que se empezaron a reir y del closet salio swett tooth cole y evil que todos se empezaron a reir

dante:vaya chica se lo creyo haha

cole:si hahah

raiden:vaya nunca pense que evil tenga muy buenos efectos haha

swett tooth:ademas de que yo ayude poniendole la sangre y las tripas

evil cole:oye tengo mucho tiempo libre que puede pasar eh aprendido mucho del coronel radec y de little sister

raiden:que malos fuimos debemos darle una disculpa a kat

.

.

.

todos los presentes:mmmmm ...noo!

mientras en otra parte kat estaba en la cocina tratando de calmar sus nervios tomando un poco de te´ que le hiso fat princess y un poco de pastel

kat:estupido dante y pensar que me gusta ya pense que es malo tenerlos de compañeros solamente porque soy mujer creen que voy a tratar sus estupidas peleas

nariko:eso es cierto pero deben de respetar ala mujeres

fat princess:un momento kat te gusta...dante?

.

.

.

kat:emm no quise decir nada

nariko:sera mejor cambiar de tema

pero en ese momento llega toro y spike

toro:nos atacan!

nariko:quien!

kat:no me digas que son los polygonal allstars

toro:no

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (kratos se enojo por no dejar nada de pastel?)

toro:mas o menos pero no

cole:nos atacan los terroristas

toro:que hicimos para ser tantas veces invadidos nya

kat:nos atacan los nevis!

toro y spike:eso!

kat:waaw veo que este capitulo yo sere la protagonista

pero en eso suena un grito era un nevi pulpo que traia a issac a radec y a dante agarrados

radec:soldado esto es su culpa !

dante:que y ahora yo que hice

radec:no tu el otro soldado !

?no se preocupen yo los salvare

los tres:heihachi!?

heihachi:kuma ven a ayudarme

kuma:grrrrrrrrrrrrrr (como quieres que te ayude con esa cosa!)

radec:porque siempre tiene que agregar a su mascota

issac:ni yo se pero kuma algun dia se va a revelar

dante:vamos anciano ayudanos!

radec:soldado es bueno tenerle confianza a al anciano?

dante:claro el me salvo de que nariko me cortara la cabeza

50 minutos despues

heihachi y kuma era golpeados por el pulpo nevi dejandolos inconcientes

.

.

.

radec:vaya heroe

pero en ese momento llega "el tipo de la motosierra " y le da alos tentaculos dejando caer a radec y alos demas

dante:bien echo chico de la motosierra

el chico de la motosierra (raiden) solamente levanto el pulgar en eso se escucha la voz de cole

cole:ya ven les dije que jack si lo haria

sweeth tooth :el atuendo le queda bien

evil cole:lo dices porque ese atuendo es tuyo

radec:exactamente que estan haciendo

evil cole:solamente apostabamos y raiden hizo lo que tenia que hacer salvar a sus amigos

raiden:exacto...me estoy encariñando con este traje

evil cole:deberiamos de vestirnos y espantar ala gente en las noches

sweeth tooth:oh alos niños en halloween

radec: y eso cuando es

cole:facil el 31 de octubre

heihachi:faltan dos semanas para halloween

kuma ayudaba a heihachi a levantarse hasta que el coronel radec dijo:...si se ponen deacuerdo me invitan?

dante:kratos tambien acepto asi que porque no

evil cole:ademas coronel usted tiene su voz muy tetrica puede espantar a cualquiera con esa voz

cole:un momento si "el chico de la motosierra" salvo a dante y terminamos con el nevi que es esa cosa

depronto el nevi se levanto y agarro a todos ya que le volvieron a salir en eso llega kat

kat:oye deja amis amigos

el nevi avento a kat ella no perdio las esperanzas y se levanto de ahi entonces el nevi golpea a dante

todos:dante

kat:oye el me gusta dejalo !

en ese momento todos se quedaron callados hasta que el chico de la motosierra dijo:lo ven les dije que algun dia lo iba a admitir!

kat:RA...RAIDEN!

radec:soldado comportese

cole:esto es algo...desconsertante

kat:me van a dejar peliar o van a estar criticando ahora

todos:...vale

kat utilizo con ayuda de dusty su nivel 3 atravezando al nevi los allstars calleron

swetth tooth:el nevi fue derrotado por la reina de la gravedad!

kat:*sonrrojada* chicos gracias

chico de la mascara:lo vez es facil hacerlo cuando se trata de la gente que quieres

kat se le acerco y le quito la mascara y la capucha raiden solamente levanto elpulgar como seña de que estuvo genial la pelea :sabia que eras tu el chico de la motosierra

raiden:...estamos en problemas verdad?

kat:no swetth tooth hiso un gran trabajo en ese traje

cole:oye hablando de eso kat muy buen trabajo

radec:asi es soldado te agradecemos tu ayuda

kat:*sonrrojada*haha

dante:bueno (le quito la motosierra a raiden) iras a pedir dulces en halloween

kat:emm tratandose de ustedes...no gracias hahaa

pero en eso se levanta el nevi otra vez

raiden:nos atacan

?:yo me encargo!

aparece kratos en su forma dios

cole:que te hicieron?

kratos:esas cosas se comieron mi comida!

radec:tenia que ser?

kat:todo tuyo kratos

kratos se le avento al nevi solamente saltaban sesos de nevi en cada parte de la mansion

kat:enfin me ire ala cocina vamos dusty

dante:hey kat tenemos mucho de que hablar

kat:como ...de que

raiden:jeeje (agarro la motosierra)sera mejor quitarme este dizfras

toro:oye raiden no quieres jugar

raiden:vale unas rondas no afecta

cole:yo voy con ustedes

radec:yo regreso ami oficina otra vez issac no vienes

issac:claro

dante:bueno kat que tal si me enseñas a hacer pasteles

kat:desde cuando te gusta

dante:meh la verdad no me gusta pero no tengo nada que hacer

kat:vale vamos !

finalizado

bueno eso es todo como dije este lo actualize hoy y ayer xD ya que se me ocurrio ahorita enfin sin mas que decir yo soy torres y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo o fanfic xD!


	10. Chapter 10

nota de la autora:emm hola hola :D bueno les queria decir que aqui otro capitulo de los allstars ! enfin aqui en este capitulo habla dos invitados especiales! ^^ que sera alex mercer de prototype y jason de mortal kombat x :D bueno sin mas que decir que comienze!

chapter noche sweet tooth

era halloween habia pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido con kat y en toda la cuidad los niños pedian dulces en la mansion sackboy toro y los demas se preparaban para la noche }

toro llevaba un disfraz de fantasma:nya vaya que todos estan reanimados en este festejo no es asi sack?

sackboy estaba vestido de esqueleto y levanto el pulgar

little sister:si verdad mr.b

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

la little sister estaba disfrazada de bruja que ella era la mas contenta de todo eso

kat:mi pregunta seria que estaran haciendo los demas

toro:pues desde que llego alex...no han dejado de planear lo de halloween nya

nariko:y pensar que es amigo de sweeth tooth y de dante

toro:eso es algo que ni yo me eh creido la verdad nya

little sister:el hombre de la mascara da mucho miedo mr.b

toro:¿jason? el es bueno a menos de que kratos le diga que no mate a nadie...pero todo estara bien

kat:bueno chicos es hora de irnos verdad little sister

little sister:si vamonos adios mr.b

big daddy saco un comunicador

mientras arriba de la mansion estaba slip cooper y rachet

rachet:big daddy ya se fueron?

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

rachet:que?

slip cooper:quien fue el idiota que nos puso para hablar con big daddy?

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ( el unico que me entiende es kratos!)

en eso llega kratos

rachet:oye amigo nos puedes traducir lo que dijo big daddy

kratos:claro haber...big daddy esta todo listo?

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (que si que empieze ya el espectaculo quiero dormir!)

kratos:dice que si

rachet agarro su radio y dijo:ya estamos de comando

entendido!

slip cooper:quien lo diria que todos estemos aqui para hacer bromas

jak:sin duda el de la idea fue "el payaso diabolico"

parrapa:podavia no entiendo algo

rachet:y que es ?

parrapa :el porque alex mercer y jason estan aqui?

kratos:pero que tiene de malo si ellos se llevan bien con todos hasta con el buen cole

slip cooper:no me refiero a eso kratos

parrapa:la verdad ellos son de juegos de terror aunque...suena genia

rachet:mi ´pregunta es quien sera la primera presa digo...carnada

kratos:bueno ellos estan de que no saldra si no sale mercer sabe muchas historias de terror

slip cooper:mi pregunta es quien es el primero?

clank:dectecto carnada rachet

rachet:veamos quien es

mientras tanto abajo

nathan caminaba pasificamente por el jardin cuando depronto vio que estaban dos chicos

nathan drake:hey que hacen

pero ese encanto se fue cuando vio que jason saco su motosierra y las partio en dos saliendo tripas en eso baja sweeth tooth y destroza ala otra

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES EL PAYASO!

jason: *respiracion* el apunto a nathan y swett tooth dio un paso hacia enfrente

swett tooth:vamos a jugar niño bonito

nathan drake:NO NO ALEJATE ALEJATE AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

el cazarecompenzas salio corriendo jason y el payaso lo perseguian

mientras tanto en la casita del arbol todos se estaban riendo ya que el cazarecompenzas dio como 5 vueltas ala mansion de pies a cabeza tanto como los de la casita hasta en el techo estaban matandose de la risa por esa gran broma

evil cole:les dije que saldria bien!

raiden:eso si son efectos especiales

alex mercer:les dije que no se dejen llevar por las aparencias

dante:bueno mercer es hora de ver como vas a espantar a esos dos niños

alex mercer:con gusto miren y aprendan

alex bajo y se vistio de una linda chica se puso enfrente de esos dos niños y dijo:hola niños quieren dulces

niño:si!

alex mercer:bueno

se fueron adentro en eso mercer se transformo en un moustro

los dos niños se quedaron en shock hasta que el dijo:vengan no tengan miedo!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

el empezo a perseguirlos por otra parte evil era el unico que se estaba riendo al igual que radec y kratos

.

.

emmet:mercer se toma muy encerio lo de asustar

raiden:deberiamos de llamarlo todo halloween

dante:es un buen tio pero...sigo diciendo que es un demonio...

.

.

.

.

raiden:para ti toda persona es demonio dante

dante:la verdad amigo mio yo la primera vez que te vi pense que eras un demonio y que eras una chica

raiden:y seguimos con ese mal entendido la verdad

radec:hey van a salir o no

mientras tanto arriba slip y rachet calmaban a nathan pero mientras eso pasaba en otra parte del lugar

polygonal dante:yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy volvimos!

polygonal kat:si despues de la golpisa que nos dieron

polygonal spike:un momento polygonal swett tooth donde esta?

odio el helado!

el payaso iba caminando avento el helado

polygon swett tooth:es hora de cobrar venganza contra el helado

polygonal issac:pero porque si el helado esta delicioso

polygonal swett tooth :ya lo veras en marcha!

mientras en la mansion

carnada numer

issac:muy bien ahora que quieren ?

issac y sir daniel iban caminando hasta que vieron al chico de la mascara

issac:hey raiden eso ya no da miedo

sir daniel:abi n pdo ai di (ati no pero ami si )*sir daniel comenzo a temblar en eso llega el chico de la motosierra y le corta el brazo al chico de la mascara

issac:ok eso...ya da miedo

en eso baja un mutante que issac al ver que le encaja su enorme arma al chico de la motosierra que se la encajo en el estomago issac y sir daniel se abrazaron y comenzaron a gritar:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh necromorfo!

moustro y los dos de la mascara:vamos a jugar

los dos comienzan a correr pero en eso sir daniel se cae por una roca y se desarma issac comenzo a correr hasta que habento una bomba de humo y se fue

en la casita del arbol

todos estaban festejando desde radec hasta jason

evil cole:jaja ese issac quedara con mas traumas que nunca !

alex mercer:el piromaniaco tiene razon

evil cole:oye!

radec:lo bueno fue que ninguno de nosotros salio herido

.

.

.

.

.

alex mercer:...la verdad...emm dante si le corto el brazo a raiden y yo le encaje la espada a dante en el estomago

.

.

en eso mercer dante y raiden echan una carcajada que los demas los veian desconsertantes

jak:no entiendo

rachet:la verdad yo sigo sin entender el como es que sigue vivo raiden despues de lo de su brazo

clank:el es fuerte rachet tiene mucha energia por eso no se ha desmayado

slip cooper:y lo de dante?

clank:el se puede curar solo ...cosas de demonios

despues de quedarse un buen rato festejando los allstars estaban ya en la mansion era hora de comer ya que fats les hizo comida antes de irse con sus subditos a comprar y acompañar a kat y a los demas por dulces mientras todos los allstars hombres estaban ahi comiendo y tratando de cuidar la mansion mientras las allstars no estaban pero ese encanto se fue ya que comenzaron a discutir pero mientras eso pasaba en el patio swett tooth comia helado adentro de su camion de helados el iria a ver como les iba alas chicas y tambien...para echar una carrera como cualquier dia

swetth tooth:tan suculento y delicioso helado como esque ahi personas que no les gusta

pero en ese momento el camion de helados de swett tooth comenzo a frotar

swett tooth:pero que...un momento que yo recuerde mi camion no vuela o desafia la gravedad

en eso ve que en el cofre estaba polygon kat y dusty sentados

swett tooth:pero que!¡?

sweett tooth estaba inpresionado hasta que dijo:no puede ser...ME SECUESTRAN LOS ALIENS!

polygon kat :dusty es tu turno!

dusty se convierte en una pantera y con sus garras destroza el techo del camion y kat saca las cajas de helado

swett tooth:mi helado mi dulce helado!

polygon kat:que hacemos con el helado

polygon swett tooth:ya veras

el polygon agarra las cajas de helado y las puso en un cohete mandandolas a volar swett tooth dijo:estoy en llamas!

NIVEL 3!

en eso sweeth tooth aparece su camion de helados y los tranforma como la cuerda no puede por elpeso de la maquina se suelta y cae el empieza a disparar en eso los allstars y alex y jason salen de la mansion

kratos:que fue eso zues quiere matarme!

cole:no

kratos:los titanes quieren venganza contra nosotros

radec:no

kratos:los dioses estan enojados conmigo porque destrui todo el olimpus

dante:no...espera destruistes el olimpus!

kratos:larga historia destrui a poseidon gaia termino nuestra amistad y al ultimo ella me queria matar

raiden:sigo sorprendiendome de ti la verdad

nathan drake:la verdad yo sigo diciendo de que no ahi ningun allstar que sea " normal"

radec:se pueden tomar esto encerio de donde vienen esos disparos

en eso llegan kat nariko fats y los demas

kat:ya volvimos

little sister:mr.b mira son dulces esta bolsa es para ti! (big daddy se preguntaba ahora como comerse esos dulces )

nariko:tenemos suficientes para todo el año entero

toro:hablando de eso que hacen todos aca afuera

jason:*respiracion*

.

.

.

todos:que dijo?

alex mercer:larga historia y que el ya se tiene que ir tiene que ir a matar a sus victimas y ir al torneo de mortal kombat

kratos:bueno amigo gusto en tenerte aqui le mandas un saludo a todos menos al esqueleto flameante y al cubo de hielo

todos los allstars se le quedaron viendo a kratos

kratos:que?

toro:tu odias a todo el mundo nya

kratos:ellos son amigos toro que puede pasar

alex mercer...yo...tengo que irme adios

alex y jason se fueron pero cuando se fueron el espectaculo de los disparos se tranquilizo swett tooth aparecio con un helado y dijo:nadie toca el helado del payaso swett tooth !  
.

.

.

toro:vaya tenia que ser

dante: bueno los polygons se lo merecian eso...creo

toro:nunca habla paz en esta mansion nya

finalizado

y acaba el capitulo que les parecio! sin duda alex mercer quedaria como allstar xD enfin sin mas que decir nos leemos en el proximo capitulo cyau ^^


	11. Chapter 11

nota de la autora:que tal mis lectores favoritos :D ... si lose eh estado actualizando demasiado este fic pero ...hice una apuesta con una chica y tengo que terminar por almenos unos de mis fanfics :D? Y si estoy loca ya que me faltan demasiados allstars :V asi que elegi este! :D ya que tengo ...3 semanas :-:...PERO BUENO! aqui otro capitulo y uno de los que mas eh querido llegar con uno de mis favoritos y consetidos mios ^^ pero enfin yo soy torres y que comienze el fanfic !

chapter noche raiden

este capitulo no empieza en la mansion si no de que empieza en un lugar encima de un edificio donde tres heroes de diferentes mundos iban a atacar a una maquina demonio me refiero de que el equipo baguette estaba por entrar en accion despues de muuuuuchooooooo tiempo

dante:porque tuve que venir se supone que deberia de estar en el bar junto con las chicas

kat:de echo deberias de ayudar ya que somos el equipo baguette ademas esa cosa tiene partes de nevi y tambien de demonio

dante:y que ahi de ti espadita porque vinistes

raiden:la verdad yo vengo por mi comida

kat:bueno deberiamos de apurarnos ya que falta poco para la cena

dante:bueno pues que mas enmarcha equipo baguette

iban de techo en techo raiden sus compañeros terminaron con maquina y ahora buscaban informacion que el necesitaba hasta que

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

raiden:dante ya te dije que no grites asi

dante:que hice que (salio de la ventilacion)

raiden:entonces quien grito

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

en eso dante y raiden salen de ahi y encuentran a kat desmayada

raiden:kat!

dante:habla visto un insecto (dijo burlonamente )

raiden:oye no es tu que odia las arañas

dante:son diabolicas esos insectos los odio!

polygonal dante:hey quieren guardar silencio!

entonces ellos ven que polygon dante y kat estaban agarrados de las manos se quedaron callados hasta que raiden puso una sonrisa en su rostro de victoria

dante:quita esa sonrisa ahora mismo

raiden:losiento romeo pero tu julieta te espera jaja (raiden le da a kat a dante para que la cargue pero el la deja caer en el piso)

polygon kat:solamente por este dia los dejaremos enpaz pero ya veran ala proxima

dante:es sabado es dia de wuevones

polygon kat y dante se van raiden carga a kat y comienzan a caminar en el camino dante y raiden tenian una convesacion interesante que era de como le iba a dante con sus amigas ya que tenia otro tatuaje que el no sabia ni como llego ahi

dante:hablando de eso que tal si nos vamos de party esta noche raiden

raiden:losiento dante pero yo no tengo ese "encanto" para las mujeres

dante:oh vamos tienes mas fans que solid snake es el por eso que nadie se nos resiste

raiden:no soy demasiado viejo para eso

dante:tu estas joven amigo mio aprende de mi que tengo...200 años y me veo de 20 o 19 años

raiden:exactamente es el por eso

dante:hey pero no tiene nada de malo blondie

raiden:ya te dije que no me digas asi!

dante:ok ...jack

raiden:ni blondie ni jack dime rai...esta bien dime blondie jack o como quieras menos diablo blanco

dante:bueno como te dije blondie ahi va haber chicas que son un encanto ademas quieren otro compañero de fiesta

raiden:je ...paso

dante:hablando de eso jack cuando nos vengaremos de los ´polygonal allstars

en eso raiden iba a responder pero cae una maquina araña

dante:A...ARAÑA! ...odio las arañas!

raiden :cuidado!

raiden quito a dante de ahi ellos vieron que la maquina traia un gato era el polygon de toro que se lambia las patas

raiden:no que nos dejarian empaz!

en eso despierta kat

kat:que que paso raiden! yo ah! (raiden la dejo caer en el piso dante solto una risita )no te burles!

dante:losiento pero eso fue divertido!

kat levanto a dante con su gravedad y lo avento contra un arbol raiden solto una pequeña risa kat lo miro enfadada raiden solamente se quedo callado y apunto con su espada

raiden:que es lo que quieren!

polygon kat:venganza nos quitaron nuestro lugar romantico

dante:no tan romantico ya que era un estacionamiento (se quitaba algunas ramas del arbol en eso polygon kat lo elevo y lo avento contra una pared)creo que tuve suficiente bullyng por este capitulo

kat:a peliar!

kat agarro unas rocas con su poder de gravedad en eso la maquina sale corriendo

kat:se escapa!

raiden:ayuda a dante yo voy tras ella

kat:si deja ala mujer alado de un pedofilo

dante:oye!

raiden salio corriendo detras de la maquina mientras kat intentaba sacar a dante de los escombros de la pared pero mientras eso pasaba en la mansion eran las tres de la mañana el equipo baguette andaba a esas horas...afuera ...algo normal en ellos pero mientras ellos estaban alla peliando los demas allstars estaba en la mansion discutiendo..como siempre

toro:nya sera mejor calmarlos

en eso sackboy crea un microfono y grita un MM enfrente del microfono que con eso todos se callan

toro:que paso ahora

kratos:..se comieron mi pastel!

entonces todos con ese grito comienzan a discutir toro fue a preparar algo de té y se fue de ahi para no escuchar los gritos de los allstars que se empezaron a oir golpes con...almuhadas? sackboy se fue con toro y se sentaron en la oficina de radec...en el se sentaron hasta que oyeron el grito del cazarecompenzas

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! alejate alejate!

toro:nathan que ocurre!

nathan drake:ese ser diabolico me quiere matar!

toro:que?

sakboy:mmmmmmmmm (nathan le tiene fobia a los payasos )

toro:nya no me acordaba nya!

en eso el payaso llego nathan se tiro al piso pero en eso sackboy saca su checkpoint y crea un frasco y toro lo mando a volar con un shirioken

nathan drake:gracias chicos (bajo un bolso con monedas )fui a saquiar algunos cofres ya tenemos para la comida

toro al verlo dijo:nya de donde sacastes tanto dinero!

nathan drake:pues tu de donde crees

en eso suena la sirena de la policia desde lejos y se oia la voz de carmelita que parecia enfadada

.

.

.

toro:ahora entiendo el porque no nos quitamos de encima a carmelita nya

nathan drake:descuida amiguito sly ya se encargo de eso enfin y ahora porque todos se estan peliando ?

toro:ni yo se kratos dijo que se habian comido su pastel no lo se nya

nathan drake:bueno sera mejor quedarnos aqui hasta que terminen de peliar

pero ese encanto se fue ya que aparecio la maquina de radec destruyendo la pared

toro:nya son los POLYGONAL ALLSTARS!

polygon issac:asi es y es hora de acabar con ustedes

toro:aurrinaron todo mi jardin nya !

sackboy:mmmmmm (eso es solo lo que te preocupa!)

nathan drake:eh esperen ...si vamos a peliar que sea afuera esto va a a costar demasiado dinero y mucho trabajo

.

.

polygon radec:esta bien vamos afuera

toro sackboy y nathan salieron al jardin pero en eso llega kratos

kratos:que paso aqui nos atacan

toro:no polygon issac nos invito a comer

kratos:aaa comer?

toro:CLARO QUE NOS ATACAN MIRA! MI HERMOSO JARDIN TAMBIEN FUE DESTRUIDO NYA

nathan drake:sera mejor terminar con esto y despues se quedan

pero mientras eso pasaba

EN LA CUIDAD

raiden:genial como fue que paso esto ahora

raiden corria ya que detras de el iba la maquina que lo perseguia con un lanzallamas

polygon dante:rindete o moriras carbonizado!

raiden:soy un allstars idiota no puedo morir!

polygon dante:...e..eso!

raiden:y yo que pense que dante no tenia casi cerebro pero ...creo que me equivoque

polygon kat:oye! tambien nosotros tenemos sentimientos en nuestros cuerpos polygonales

raiden:ah?..encerio

polygon kat:eres listo raiden pero esta vez no dejaremos que el equipo baguette se salga con la suya

raiden:esa es tu forma de coqueteo o que?

polygon zeus:niño insolente porque no dejas de molestar

raiden:de echo...ya tengo con que molestar a kat y dante (murmurro)

polygon zeus:porque no dejas que llege la paz al mundo tu amas la paz?

raiden:pues si pero...con ustedes no ahi paz

polygon zeus:que! con mis relampagos yo derrotare a cualquiera que este en contra de la paz !

polygon kratos:y de peliar tambien tu amas peliar ?

raiden:pues si pero..

polygon kratos:te destruire por ser un antipacifista!

polygon zeus:y yo te destruire por no amar la paz

raiden:se estan contradicciendo asi mismos !

polygon zeus:insolente!

zeus comenzo a aventar relampagos

raiden:;genial hice enojar a "santa clous gigante"

pero en eso se detuvo la gravedad en eso se oye balazos arriba del edificio

dante:nos volvemos a ver copia fallida!

raiden:dejen las palabras ahi que derrotarlos ya!

dante:si para ir a comer ...si esque ahi comida aun

kat:deberiamos de salir mas chicos

.

.

raiden:hey par de totolos ya pueden venir a ayudarme

kat:tu estoy decepcionada de ti copia fallida

polygon kat:por almenos yo tengo novio

dante:si claro ...que es un idiota

raiden:concuerdo contigo...dante

en eso polygon kat los eleva y los avienta contra un edificio

dante:como dije ya nos hicieron demasiado bulling por este capitulo

raiden:si y no fue cualquiera fue polygon kat

polygon kat y kat discutian y tal como raiden y dante los polygonal allstars las veian ...descorsentantes

polygon issac:genial ...pelea de gatas

mientras al sur

kratos:genial esa cosa nos quiere matar

toro:calla y corre por tu vida!

nariko:como esque terminamos metiendonos en problemas!

toro:la verdad ni yo se

el equipo espartano y nariko corrian ya que detras de ellos iba la maquina de radec que los polygonos la controlaban hasta que quedaron en un lugar cerrado

toro:no ahi salida estamos muertos

nariko:si es nuestro fin me siento orgullosa de ser parte de los alltars

toro:no vamos a morir sackkboy has algo

sackboy:creo unos papeles y se los dio a todos y como kratos ni nariko los podian abrir toro empezo a leer

toro:yo toro inoue en pleno campo de batalla y viendo mi muerte quiero darle mis vienes a mi gran amigo sackboy para que...ESTE ES UN TESTAMENTO SACKBOY!

sackboy:mm

toro:que no vamos a morir ademas como vas a cobrar mis vienes y el de los demas si a ti tambien te van a matar! kratos tienes algun plan

kratos:no mi mente esta en blanco (dicia mientras se comia su testamento)

toro:escupe eso!

kratos:pero es mi ultima cena

toro:que no vamos a morir!

nariko:un momento solamente ahi que esperar el ultimo golpe chicos

pero antes de que la maquina los aplastara un lacer color verde la atravezo

polygon issac:pero que demo...

en eso sale el cooper vooper que radec era el que conducia

todos:coronel radec!

radec:suban soldados

todos se subieron pero sir daniel estaba todo echo huesos ya que el coronel radec manejaba como loco

nathan drake:un momento si el coronel esta construyendo a sir dan...quien va a conducir

kratos:yo condusco

todos:no!

y asi kratos en el volante iban dirrecto ala cuidad ya que tenian que detener alos polygonos pero mientras eso pasaba por otra parte en la cuidad raiden habia acabado con ellos ya que jack se habia salido de control y ahora estaban torturando alos polygonos pero en eso se oye algo

raiden:ese sonido...de donde lo conozco

kat:cual raiden

dante:ami me lata que ya te volviestes loco

raiden tenia razon ya que venia el cooper vooper a toda maxima velocidad el equipo baguette se apartaron del camino viendo que el cooper vooper choco contra una pared

kratos:y llegamos!

todos los presentes:kratos acoso querias matarnos! (mmmmmmmmm)

dante:un momento kratos! que hacen aqui

toro:los polygonal allstars atacaron y ...nya que le paso a polygon dante?

vieron que polygon dante estaba amarrado con una cuerda de los pies y que kat seguia golpeando a su polygon mientras que polygon zeus y kratos iban caminando praticando de la paz y de la violencia y polygon issac estaba tirado en el piso por un ataque de histeria

.

.

raiden:...larga historia

dante:nos dejaron comida!

kratos:oh la comida si

kat: bueno vamos ya

toro:si para nya! eso es sangre!

nariko:em loco de la espada ya vistes tu brazo

raiden tenia a rebellion de polygon dante en el brazo

.

.

raiden:ah esto ...dante ayudame (dante le saco a rebellion dejando ver que callo sangre toro al ver eso se desmayo se quedaron en silencio hasta que raiden dijo:..eh ya sanara vamos a comer

kat:sera mejor curarte esa herida

finalizado

bueno y eso es todo como dije ya tenia pensado subirlo pero subi mejor el de swetth tooth y sin mas que decir me despido nos leemos luego ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12

nota de la autora:yyyyyyyyy hola de nuevo :D? ya saben la apuesta jeje... ._. mejor cambio de tema ok aqui otro capitulo que tanto eh esperado hacer y sin mas que decir que comienze!

pero antes de hacer esto quiero comentarles algo

el fanfic de playstation crossover lo borre...(;-:) por algunos motivos primero

eh estado muy ocupada y como dijo uno de los comentarios ya que tengo en mente hacer un fanfic de mortal kombat es de que tengo muchos fanfics no les habia comentando ya que se me olvido decirlo en los fanfics de echo en el fanfic de perdido en otro mundo era mas o menos como allstars que contaba la historia de dante kratos raiden y cole pero no se me hizo no se ...algo muy diferente a todo lo que escribo de misterio comedia y horror

eh decidido mejorarlo cuando lo suba quiero por almenos terminar este fanfic o el de el caso de un asesino que falta ya muy poco en terminarlo al igual que el de perdido en otro mundo que ya pronto lo terminare de echo no eh borrado los capitulos de mi laptop los tengo guardados en una carpeta para tenerlos ahi

bueno eso era todo perdon por no haberles dicho eso ya que ami tambien me encantaba escribirlo pero son 6 fanfics que tengo que seguir eh idear cosas que la mayoria de las cosas que escribo...me pasan xD (la vida de una mujer es muy dificil) PERO ENFIN QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO:D

noche fat princess

Robar pasteles?

en la mansion fat princess estaba haciendo de comer ella hace mucho que no iba a titania a comer pasteles en su castillo hasta que toro la ve algo triste y dice

toro:que sucedde fat?

fat princess:no es nada solamente que...quisiera robar uno de los pastelillos a la reina de los azules

toro:ala princessa muffin?

fat princess:a esa sabes...extraño mi mundo

toro:pero le puedes pedir a sackboy que crea un checkpoint y listo nya!

fat princess:encerio! pero...ustedes tambien son algo importante para mi

toro iba a responder pero en eso se oye un grito

DANTE!

en eso van y la cocina esta echa un desastre y raiden estaba en el refrigerador en eso se oye la voz de dante

que pasa ahora!

en eso raiden lo comienza a regañar por el desastre que hizo en la cocina ya que habia comida quemada mientras dante...solamente se aguantaba la risa en eso de tanta discucion dante se tira al piso y suena el K.O

.

.

.

fat princess:por algo no los quiero dejar solos

toro:nya raiden aveces se comporta como kat pero...por almenos kat y nariko saben cocinar eso es algo bueno ...o no?

20 minutos despues

kat:la comida esta servida chicos

pero en eso salen unos tentaculos de un calamar y agarra a parrapa y a sli cooper

rachet:que demonios!

dante:demonio!

little sister:sr.b me lo puedo quedar?

en eso el pulpo agarra a big daddy

kratos:descuiden kratos al rescate!

dante:esa cosa como es que tiene vida!

radec:esa cosa es parte de los helgats?

dante:mejor ayudanos

pero el pulpo habienta a radec y a dante contra la pared

radec:y el novato?

dante:esta molesto no te preocupes

radec:otra pelea estupida verdad

.

.

dante:no ..como ..crees ...la verdad si fue una pelea estupida

radec:...me debes 10 dollares por decir mentiras

pero en eso kratos utiliza su espada de apolo y destroza todos los tentaculos trayendo paz en el comedor

nathan drake:quien fue el que hizo la comida

cole:esa cosa casi nos mata!

evil cole:no debieron matarla esa cosa me la queria llevar a mi mundo

.

.

.

.

evil cole:que sirve como mascota...algo personal

kratos:quien hizo la comida

kat:bueno nariko queria cocinar asi que la deje pero...nunca pense que fuera tan mala cocinando

que cocino que!

kat al verla detras de ella brinco alos brazos de dante raiden saco su espada al igual que todos

nariko:exactamente que pasa

raiden:tu fuistes la que cocino ?

nariko:si no les gusto mi comida

en ese momento todos los allstars se escondieron detras de radec ya que sabian que la guerrera celestial podia causar la segunda guerra mundial si le decian que su comida no era buena hasta que

kratos:esto sabe delicioso verda chicos

radec:si sabe mejor que mi sopa de pescado

dante:mejor que la pizza

nariko sonrio viendo que todos comian cuando se fue todos escupieron la comida nathan se fue al baño a vomitar

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (yo si me puedo quejar ya que nadie me entiende)

con toro y fats princess

fat princess:lo vez

toro:la comida de nariko sabe horrible bueno y que tal si nos vamos a tu castillo nosotros

fat princess:eso seria genial ven vamos a decirles alos demas

despues de pasar eso toro decidio llamar a los demas al sotano era una reunion allstar por tercera vez pero no estaban todos ahi estaban en la oficina de radec

kratos:toro para que nos llamastes?

raiden:exacto que paso (traia una toalla en la cabeza ya que se secaba el cabello)

toro:es alguna emergencia chicos

dante:porque que paso

toro:ahorita lo veran todos orden en la sala !

todos se quedaron callados pero en eso se oye la voz de kat

kat:lo vez el agua no es mala

raiden:temo a de que en una de estas vaya a sufrir algun corto circuito

toro:el agua es mala odio el agua

dante:ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL AGUA EN REALIDAD ES PIPI DE DEMONIO!

.

.

.

dante:que...solamente decia

radec:para que nos mando a hablar soldado

toro:nya fat princess pasa

fat princess se puso enfrente de ellos y empezo a decir:compañeros y bellacos

evil cole:oye!

fat princes:venia para decirles que yo quiero regresar a mi mundo

al oir eso todo allstar dejo de hacer lo que hacia o pensaba y se miraron entre todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que kat dijo:pero y el porque ?

fat princess:quiero volver a lo que hacia y ver a mis aldeanos pero...tambien los extrañare a ustedes asi que eh decidido que...todos ustedes vengan a mi mundo a vivir en mi castillo

todos:que!?

todos se quedaron sorprendidos como y el porque ese lugar era genial la mansion pero aun asi eso era genial para algunos vivir en un castillo hasta que evil dijo

evil cole:seria genial yo me apunto

kratos:hace mucho que no viajo a lugares diferentes yo igual

dante:seria genial ver como viven los aldeanos de fats

toro:por almenos entendieron algo de lo que dijo fats! nya

.

.

.

nathan drake:de que vamos a hacer mineros?

toro:no de que fats quiere ir a su reinado y ella quiere que vivamos en su castillo nya!

sli cooper:yo queria ser un minero

nariko:bueno eso suena genial ya que hace mucho que no veo un castillo el ultimo en el que estuve y vi fue el de el rey bohan pero me querian matar ahi

toro:ya esta decidido nos vamos al caastillo de fats

sackboy creo un checkpoint

cole:bueno aqui no ahi nada de pertencias de nosotros o si?

45 minutos despues

evil cole:no no ahi nada de nosotros

sli cooper:pero de kat si

ellos cargaban dos cajas de peluches y de ropa de kat

raiden:hablando la boca de mas hehe

entraron al checkpoint y estaban en titanea enfrente del castillo

fat princess:yy llegamos

todos entraron y ahora fats les mostraba su habitacion a todos en la sala toro y los demas estaban en la sala hasta que fats y sus aldeanos iban a fuera y ella dijo:adios chicos los veo en media hora o en dos

toro:a donde va ?

sackboy:mmmm (a cazar pasteles?)

fat princess:asi es sack bueno coronel radec le dejo todo a cargo

radec:a sus ordenes majestad

raiden:vaya este lugar es muy pacifico

sweet tooth:si no salgo de aqui me volvere loco

rachet:nosotros arreglaremos el cooper vooper (saliendo del castillo junto con rachet,jak sli,y nathan drake )

mas tarde kat hacia de comer pero era molestada por sus compañeros que el que tenia ventaja era...raiden

raiden:lo vez te gusta

kat:no es cierto lo admiti en mi capitulo pero no es cierto!

raiden:ok chica gato solamente decia

dante:se que te gusto en el fondo

kat:que!

dante:dije que como se prepara un pastel

kat:quieren saber

raiden:yo no me voy

dante:te quedas

kat:bueno este es el punto numero un

batir la mezcla

kat:dante mezcla esto

raiden:crees que lo haga bien

kat:oye tu tampoco sabes cocinar el tampoco un error lo puede cometer cualquiera haha

25 minutos despues

raiden:un error lo comete cualquiera verdad?

kat:dante esta lleno de sorpresas que puede pasar

raiden:tratandose de un cazademonios...lo dudo

la cocina se estaba quemando y dante seguia "cocinando" ya que habia metido ya el pastel al horno que raiden le levanto el pulgar hasta que

.

.

kat:son un desastre en la cocina chicos

raiden:je sinceramente nosotros los hombres podemos vivir de puro pan y agua

kat:tenia que ser hombres *suspiro*

en la sala todos praticaban habia mucha paz en la sala kratos y sackboy comian pan con mermelada el coronel radec revisaba sus papales en una oficina "decente" y los subditos de fats princess le ayudaba a limpiar los allstars estaban en la sala algunos jugaban en la playstation o otros praticaban hasta que toro entro con un libro de pajaros

toro:ME VOY DE CAZERIA!

en ese momento fat princess llego

pirata :aaarr llegamos princessa

fat princess:ya vine y con pasteles

hechicero:que esta pasando aqui

toro:como decia chicos me voy de cazeria

dante:que vas a cazar (estaba lleno de merenge rosa)

kat:exacto eres un gato

toro:miren este pajarito es de titanea es el blue skip ese pajarito me puede hacer mas humano nya

hechicero:el blue skip? ese vive en las montañas

toro:bien entonces si voy de CAZERIA!

todos lo miraron algunos preocupados otros solamente se quedaron callados

toro:algo que me pueda ayudar

kratos:toma suerte toro (le dio una espada)

nathan drake le dio un mapa

nariko le dio una manta

raiden le dio un abrigo

radec...el le dio comida

kat le dio una mochila para acampar

nathan drake le dio dinero

sli cooper le dio una bolsa con dinero como lo hizo el cazaterecompenzas

dante:toma evony te cuidara (dante le dio una de sus pistolas que toro apenas podia con ella)

jak le dio una red para atrapar mariposas

spike le dio un mono que el mono decia: uki a cada rato

swett tooth le dio un helado que toro al verlo lo vio desconsertante

issac le dio uno de sus amiguitos que le ayudaba atraer cosas y hacer sus propias armas

emmet le dio una caja con armas

zeus...no le dio nada solamente le dijo "suerte gatito"

heihachi solamente le dio la pelota de kuma

fat princess le dio un pastel

sackboy creo un traje y se lo dio

rachet le dio una de sus armas

cuando todos terminaron vieron que toro dijo:nos vemos dentro de tres dias (kat le dijo adios al igual que nariko y fats

.

.

.

.

.

pero en eso toro regresa espantado ya que afuera estaban los aldeanos de la reina azul que lo atacaron que todos lo miraban desconsertantes

toro:mejor voy mañana

finalizado

bueno chicos eso es todo en el proximo capitulo toro hira por ese pequeño amiguito xD y perdon por no decir lo de playstation crossover :C pero bueno ya mas adelante lo subire y lo continuare CX este capitulo lo subi para decir eso :d sin mas que decir nos leemos luego :D


	13. Chapter 13

nota de la autora:y hola de nuevo :D?*modo psicopata on* eh estado muy animada y con el corazon roto ya que...un video me hiso llorar enfin cosas de mujeres aqui les traigo UN ESPECIAL QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE TORO! que es de lo del pequeño pajarito que necesita toro :D QUE COMIENZE EL CAPITULO!

noche toro especial una aventura con dusty :D

eran las 3 de la mañana toro se levanto de su cuarto preparando la gran mochila de campamento con las cosas que le dieron sus compañeros salio de su cuarto pero

kat:a donde vas a estas horas de la mañana

toro:a...atrapar al pajarito blue skip?

kat:toro es muy tarde ahora si todos duermen por primera ...vez?

pero en eso se oye que alguien rompe algo y los gritos de nariko regañando al big daddy

kat:creo?

toro:pero esque ese pequeño pajarito si no encuentro el nido nacera y ya lo podre tenerlo porfavor!

toro hizo la carita mas tierna que pudo hacer kat al verlo dijo:aaawww que tierno!

toro:nya

kat:Esta bien te dejare ir

toro:gracias kat! nya (toro abrazo a kat pero en ese momento llega dante corriendo)

dante:kat!

kat:que ocurre

dante:te quiero...

en ese momento toro se quedo bocabierta por la confesacion de dante tan...directa

kat:da...dante yo *me dijo te quiero que lindo* *sonrrojada*

dante:te quiero pedir algo

.

.

.

toro:era demasiado bello para ser verdad nya

dante en ese momento se oye un balazo y cae de rodillas y sangra de la espalda

kat:dante!

dante callo al piso kat se tiro al piso y en ese momento raiden sale y se queda petrificado pero aun asi sonrie

raiden:kat mira debajo del saco de dante (se cruzo de brazos)

toro:no me digas que

raiden sonrie toro al verlo dice murmurando:que chistosos

kat hizo caso y vio una bolsa de sangre que la tira

dante:sorpresa!

raiden y toro al ver eso se van de puntitas a esconderse en el casillero del lado izquierdo que toro se escondio ahi y raiden agarro una caja y se escondio ahi en eso se oye un grito y dante sale corriendo riendose y kat traia a rebellion en las manos raiden salto una carcajada toro tambien se reia pero a la vez en su mente decia"no puede ser nya!" despues de eso eran las 8:00 de la mañana toro se levanto desayuno y todos estaban en la sala toro agarro las cosas que le dieron los demas y dijo:bueno chicos ire por el pajarito ese los vere luego

raiden:no olvides tu abrigo (raiden le puso el abrigo )

toro salio y suspiro si hacia un poco de frio y comenzo a caminar

en el castillo de los allstars digo...de fat princess

kat:dusty! no esta!

raiden:es un gato ya volvera

dante:raiden tiene razon aunque...

raiden:no digas nada estupido

dante:solamente iba a decir que si no vuelve ...fue porque lo atropeyo un camion

kat al oir eso empezo a llorar raiden suspiro

dante abrazaba a kat y raiden dijo: deberiamos tranquilizarla antes de que haga un dantesidio

dante comenzo a reir ya que habia echo enojar a raiden :soy un insensible

mientras el equipo baguette intentaba tranquilizar a kat ya que dante la hizo pensar que algo malo le paso a dusty sackboy y kratos estaban...tristes

kratos:espero y toro este bien por primera vez el equipo espartano esta separado... Y ESO ES MALO!

jak:lleva minutos que se fue y yo ya lo extraño

spike:sinceramente si nos separamos no podriamos vivir asi

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

issac:y tambien quien nos traducira lo que diga sackboy!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm!(extraño a toro!)

todos se pusieron tristes el coronel radec no se le notaba pero estaba un poco triste para ellos toro era mas que un gato era su amigo sinceramente separarse de el seria algo muy triste y ademas de que el dijo que no queria que nadie lo siguiera ya que era su mission de solamente capturar un simple ...pajarito ...pero aun asi

nariko:podre toro los mas afectados son ellos

nariko vio que kratos y sackboy tenian su cabeza abajo era su primera vez sin toro para kratos toro y sackboy eran sus mejores amigos ya que nunca supo que era la amistad y sus hermanos allstars la verdad era de que se divertia mucho con ellos que con su hermano deimos cuando era niño por otra parte sackboy tenia muchos amigos pero...toro y kratos eran diferentes eran amigos y hermanos al mismo tiempo que era algo muy lindo para el por otra parte kat triste ya que dusty para ella era un amigo que tenia siempre junto con ella y que en las buenas o en las malas a pensar de que raiden y dante eran sus mejores amigos dusty para ella...era una amistad que fue forjada cuando obtuvo sus poderes de gravedad ella estaba abrazada de dante por otra parte mientras sackboy y kratos estaban tristes algo pasaba

MIENTRAS CON TORO

toro caminaba pasificamente hacia el reino de la reina muffin pero decidio sentarse a tomar algo de té

toro:aah que lindo dia los pajaros cantan y mucha paz sin oir gritos ni nada por el estilo nya

pero en eso un soldados azules lo apuntan

hechiro:quien es usted ?

toro:nya son los soldados de la reina muffin!

pirata:aaarg asi es usted sirve ala princessa de titanea!

toro:fat princess?

aldeano:usted esta encontra de nosotros ataquen!

toro:NYA!

toro recogio su termo que le regalo junio y salio corriendo que los aldeanos lo perseguian de un lado a otro junto con gallinas pero en ese momento lo rodearon en un lado

toro:nya estoy perdido! que hago espera ...ya se! (toro saco a evony de su mochila y como pudo disparo aventando a los aldeanos y salio corriendo de ahi los aldeanos lo seguian buscando asique decidio meterse debajo de una caja que raiden le dio ) estoy a salvo nya...sera mejor avanzar

nya!

toro:que fue eso?!...nya

en eso ve que de los arboles baja un gato negro toro al verlo dice:DUSTY!

dusty:nya

conversacion de toro y dusty nivel gatuna:

toro:...kat te metio a mi mochila verdad nya?

dusty:*ronroneo*

toro:vinistes a ayudarme..? pero y el porque ?

dusty:nya

toro:ya veo bueno tengo suficiente comida para los dos sigamos

dusty:...

toro:que succede! nya

aldeano:ahi estan

toro:nya!

hechicero:y tiene a un gato negro extraño ataquen!

en eso dusty se puso enfrente de toro y gruño en eso levanto a toro con la gravedad

toro:pero que?

dusty salio corriendo junto con toro que no tenia gravedad hasta salir de ese lugar y llegar a una cueva ahi se quedaron toro agarro barras y prendio fuego con el encendedor que le dio nathan

toro:nya ya estamos a salvo gracias dusty (Agarro algunas salchichas y las puso en la barra y las puso a cocinar)

conversacion de toro y dusty

dusty:nya

gracias por ayudarme amiguito

dusty movio la cola de un lado a otro

toro:ten lo necesitas para la energia nya (le dio una de las salchichas )

dusty:nya

toro:ten aqui ahi algo de té

toro comio y se quedaron callados miro la espada que le dio kratos el sin duda extrañaba a su equipo a kratos y a sackboy al igual que los demas pero esa era su aventura y su capitulo hasta que

dusty:nya?

toro:si lose yo tambien los extraño pero...sera mejor buscar el nido de ese pequeño pajarito eh ir al castillo (comenzo a caminar con unas ramas )y estar otra vez con to(pero en eso se rompe el piso y cae dusty sin pensarlo se tira de ahi toro callo a un tunel que era algo brillante era como de diamante? pero ese encanto se fue ya que vio) agua! (para ser sinceros los gatos odian el agua pero en eso vio que no toco el agua ya que dusty utlizo la gravedad para llevarlo hacia un lugar seguro llegaron al lugar "seguro" y toro se tiro al piso y dijo:el peor dia de mi vida! NYA! bueno sera mejor seguir dusty

ellos comenzaron a caminar y salieron de esa cueva hasta que vieron el gran arbol

toro:dusty puedes utilizar la gravedad porfavor?

dusty:*ronroneo* (dusty utilizo su gravedad hasta arriba al pico del arbol )

toro:te tengo! vamonos dusty!

dusty comenzo a moverse pero su medidor ya iba a acabar :nya

toro:ya casi llegamos esto es genial

mientras en la mansion

kratos :vaya dia tan extraño

sackboy:mmm

kat:no entiendo nada de lo que dices sack

kratos:mi pregunta es como le ira a toro

sackboy:mmmmmm (presiento que algo va acaer del cielo)

kratos:que dijistes

sackboy:mm

kat:sinceramente sack el unico que te entiende es toro

sackboy:mm

kratos:rayos quisiera que hubiera un diccionario para entenderte

pero en eso sackboy ve que algo iba callendo del cielo lo que paso fue de que a dusty se agoto su energia y ahora caian desde el cielo sackboy creo un colchon y dijo:mm (pero nadie escucho asi que creo un despertador

kat:sackboy que te pasa!

kratos:esa cosa del demonio otra vez! (kratos saco su espada de apolo y comenzo a destruir el despertador pero en eso caen un gato blanco y uno negro arriba de kratos)

sackboy y kat:kratos! (mmm)}

toro:ahi por almenos cai en blandito nya

kat:dusty !

el equipo espartano:TORO !

toro:muchachos no saben cuanto los extrañe nya!

el equipo espartano se abrazo

kratos:y que tal la cazeria

toro:lo consegui miren ! (toro saco un frasco con un huevo )

sackboy:mmm

toro:asi es sackboy nya

kat:y que haras con el?

toro:lo cuidare hasta que cresca y el enviara correos amis amigos nya

kat:como una paloma mensajera

toro:si

kratos:pero la paloma mensajera acaba de traer algo miren

llego una paloma toco la ventana y salio nariko saludando al esquipo espartano y kat agarro el mensaje y dejo que se fuera la paloma

toro:si asi como ella nya

28 dias despues

EN EL CASTILLO DE FAT PRINCESS

sackboy veia la television en su cuarto acompañado de litte sister hasta que

toro:sackboy mira esta abriendo el huevo ya va a nacer nya!

sackboy:mmmm

toro:si mira!

toro dejo el huevo de la ave en la "incubadora" que hizo issac y vieron que se empezo a romper el huevo y salio un pequeño pajarito

little sister:que lindo mr.t

toro:ya nacio! si!

sackboy:mmmm (porque llora demasiado)

toro:...no lo se nya

sackboy saco su popit y creo un libro de aves y se lo dio a toro

toro:gracias sackboy veamos...necesita...gusanos ?

little sister:mr.s puede crear gusanos

narrador:los sackpersons pueden crear cosas pero no si les da asco

toro:hola voz del aire!

narrador:hola pequeño amiguito

little sister:bueno mr.s no puede crear nada que le de asco pero...yo se quien puede capturar gusanos

toro:bueno little sister vamos

20 minutos despues

nariko:quieren que vaya por gusanos

toro:asi es

little sister:porfavor señorita nariko

nariko:bueno mi hermana kai es buena buscando gusanos vere que puedo hacer

afuera :

el equipo baguette daba su recorrido por el jardin de fat princess

kat:que lindo la paz sin nada de ruido

dante:ami no me gusta ya que no ahi demonios

raiden:la verdad es un momento muy tranquilizador para mi

en eso ven que nariko sackboy toro y little sister iban hasta que

kratos:hola que hacen chicos

kat:nada pero ..que hara nariko ?

dant:veamos

se reunieron ellos vieron que el pajarito habia nacido y era de buscar comida para el pequeño pajarito asi que nariko saco su cañon y disparo al piso y salieron gusanos que nariko atrapo y los metio en un frasco y dijo:quien quiere comer gusanos

el equipo baguette con toro y sackboy:ASCO!

kratos:yo quiero son nutritivos y sirven para hacerte mas fuerte

toro y sackboy:que ni se te ocurra comerte eso! (mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)

toro:bueno ya tengo la comida para el pequeño vamos sackboy

nariko:suerte con el pequeño

kat:mi pregunta es cuanto crecera esa pequeña criatura ?

dante:sinceramente ni yo se

2 meses y medio

toro:es hora de liberarte nya!

el equipo baguette y el equipo espartano junto con nariko y todos los demas veian esa ecena

rachet:vaya lo logro logro su meta

issac:veamos si toro hizo de buena madre para ese pequeño pajarito

kat:se llama max

nariko:silencio ya va a volar

toro also sus patitas y volo el pequeño pajarito

toro:se libre adios max cuidate muchacho!

zues:quien diria que el neko logro eso

cole:lo sabia toro haria un buen trabajo

radec:ese soldado merece respeto

pero en menos de 5 minutos paso un halcon y se comio el pajarito dejando a toro sackboy y atodos menos a kratos y evil cole que se empezaron a reir al ver que ese halcon acabo con la vida de max se quedaron en shock...y algunos se empezaron a reir

.

.

.

.

radec:mucha libertad puede matar

toro:podre max! nya

finalizado

y AQUI ACABA EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL podre max xD TUVO LIBERTAD Y SE MURIO EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS :D HAHAHA ENFIN SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO !


	14. Chapter 14

nota de la autora:hola de nuevo! eh aqui otro capitulo con otra noche haha sin mas que decir que comienze el capitulo

chapter noche nariko :Los guerreros del rey bohan regresan

en la noche en el castillo nariko estaba sentada en las escaleras del pasillo habia resivido una carta de kai que animadamente ella le dijo que hiria a visitarla pero...por mala suerte no sabia exactamente donde estaba asi que mejor le escribio nariko suspiro hasta que oyo la voz de kratos

kratos:que ocurre nariko?

nariko:nada solamente pensaba

kratos:ah esta bien

.

.

nariko:y? que estabas haciendo

kratos:ah estaba ayudando al equipo baguette hacer algunas cosas jaja a dante le exploto un cañon en la cara jajja

nariko:mi pregunta es...como es que se pueden meter en problemas tan facilmente

kratos:somos allstars nos metemos muy facil en problemas

nariko:y vaya problemas

?:hehe miren la pareja de allstars estan juntos!

nariko:hola piromanico

evil cole:oye!

slip cooper:que pasa aqui?

nariko:ah solamente estabamos praticando kratos y yo

evil cole:y no te dijo nada de una confensacion?

en ese momento el dios de la guerra se puso nervioso

nariko:que es eso?

kratos:no es nada nariko!

evil cole:oh nada solamente decia que ustedes dos son libres de salir juntos

sli cooper:si aunque hacen bonita pareja haha

kratos:porque no van y molestan a dante y kat ellos si son pareja

evil cole:raiden los molesta todo el dia jaja

kratos:ya dejen de molestar

sli cooper:que tiene de malo admitirlo kratos hacen bonita pareja

evil cole:ademas no se ve una "bella dama" todos los dias

nariko:co...como de que .."bella dama"!

sli cooper:emm no lo se emm de que...no eres...muy ..femenina ?

en ese momento kratos se fue de puntitas a otro lugar ya que la guerrera celestial podia causar una pelea con los dos guerreros allstars hasta que en ese momento saco su cañon y dijo:COMO SE ATREVEN DECIR ESO DE UNA MUJER!

kratos:CORRAN!

evil cole kratos y sli salieron corriendo dejando ala guerrera sola pero mientras eso pasaba en el jardin toro ,sackboy y dusty estaban praticando con spike y jak ya que le hacian un funeral a max

spike:podre max

toro:lose

sackboy:mmmmm (no duro ni 5 segundos en el exterior)

toro:QUE INCENSIBLE ERES SACKBOY NYA! (spike abrazo a toro)

jak:si pudiera hacer algo porti amiguito pero ...no podemos regresar a alguien ala vida

dusty:nya

nathan drake:bueno por almenos esta en un lugar mejor

entonces llega el equipo baguette que kat vestia de sirvienta y traia agarrado el cabello

kat:siento lo de max toro

raiden:mucha libertad lo mato

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm (ya vez toro blondie esta conmigo)

toro:son unos insencibles nya!

raiden:perdon por el comentario aunque yo no lo explese si me siento mal por lo de max

dante:un demonio no llora asi que no siento nada de dolor

raiden:no me dijistes que cuando te peliastes con tu hermano comenzastes a llorar

dante:eso fue cuando tenia 6 años !

kat:pueden callarse

raiden:el empezo

kat:hombres tenian que ser

raiden:enfin ya saben soy muy sencible en ese tipo de cosas

todos comenzaron a reirse por lo que dijo raiden que ni el se la creia

despues de 2 horas toro sackboy y spike estaban praticando

toro:vaya podavia me siento mal por lo de max

spike:debes olvidarlo toro el esta en un lugar mejor

sackboy:mmmmmm (si en la panza de un ave)

toro:sackboy!

pero en eso les cae una bomba

spike:que demo...

pero no terminaron de decir las cosas ya que se desmayaron callendo dormidos y los soldados comenzaron a llevarselos por otra parte dusty veia lo que pasaba

dusty:*ronroneo* (y se teletransporto adentro buscando a kat )

mientras con nariko

nariko:y la proxima sera peor

ella se fue de ahi dejando inconsiente a evil y sli ella iba pensando en que hacer hasta que kat llego corriendo con dusty en brazos

kat:nariko !

nariko:kat que succede

kat:es toro y sackboy y tambien spike !

nariko:e..ellos..., (kat no encontraba las palabras hasta que )

dusty:nya

kat:eso!

nariko:espera dusty dijo que lo secuestraron

kat:si y dice que dejaron una nota pidiendo la heavenly sword

nariko:que!

a nariko se le vino el mundo el rey bohan regreso!? como si ella sabia que regresaba la paz en su mundo sinceramente kai y su padre le dijieron que ya habia mucha paz y que su clan ya podia estar empaz pero atacaron con sus mejores amigos ella fue corriendo con los demas abrio la puerta dejando a todos preguntandose que pasa

kratos:que sucede nariko?

nariko:secuestraron atoro y a sackboy

kat:y tambien a spike !

todos:que !

radec:como paso eso!

kat;dusty fue el que me dijo el se salvo

radec:maldicion!

raiden:podre kratos el es el que se lo tomo mal

kratos estaba con la cabeza abajo se sentia triste por lo que le pasara a sackboy o a toro hasta que dijo:vamos a invadir !

nariko:momento kratos tengo un plan

issac:y cual es todos ayudaremos verdad chicos

...

radec:verdad soldados!

todos:si!

nariko:bien este es el plan

pero mientras eso pasaba toro ,sackboy y spike estaban de cabeza atados en las ramas d los arboles y en el fuego

toro:no no nos coman! nya

spike:son unos monos muy extraños!

soldado:ustedes seran nuestra cena asi que no hablen!

cuando se fue vieron a daxter

chicos estoy aqui!

toro:daxter!

spike:ese mono !

soldado les dije que se callara!

daxter;mirenme soy un intruso !

soldado :detente ahi!

daxter salio corriendo en eso sale little sister y le echa agua al fuego y dice:hola señor (agarro una llave y se la llevo saliendo corriendo que el soldado salio corriendo detras de ella en esollega nathan y sli y cortan la soga )

nathan drake:sean libres!

toro:nathan sli!

spike:chicos me da gusto verlos

pero en eso los guerreros de el rey bohan salieron

soldado:los tienen!

soldado:atrapenlos

soldado:yeah

soldado:el rey bohan nos matara si no lo tenemos

soldado:yeah

toro:escuchen no queremos problemas nya

pero en ese momento llega el equipo espartano y algunos allstars con una enorme hacha y sus armas

kratos:ataquen!

soldado:y luego no quieren tener problemas

soldado:yeah

rachet:y a estos que bicho les pico

nariko:todo soldado de el rey bohan son retrasados mentales

soldado:nos dijo retrasados !

soldado:si!

soldado:eso me hace enojar

soldado:si!

toro:son unos idiotas nya

dante:son mas idiotas que los demonios

soldado:nos dijo idiotas

soldado:no!

soldado:y ese de ahi anda desnudo solamente con una falda (apunto a kratos)

kratos:es un taparabo!

raiden:jaja te confunden

soldado:y ese de ahi es medio rarito (apunto a raiden)

soldado:yeah

cole:desias?

raiden apreto los puños y la mandibula y dijo:callate cole!

nariko:BASTA DE IDIOTESES ATAQUEN YA !

En eso todos se pusieron en posicion de ataque hasta que de la nada un laser mata a uno de los soldados y se oye :enemigo ejecutado

toro:RADEC

issac:y issac!

emmet:oye no te olvides de mi !

issac:asi y ...emmet!

radec:recarguen el cañon ahora!

nariko:ustedes corran lleguen al castillo rapido!

soldado:oh no es nariko

soldado:rapido quitemosle la heavenly sword

kratos:yeah

nariko:kratos no imites a esos retrasados

soldado:se pasaron de la linea ataquen

soldado:yeah!

todos se pusieron en posicion de combate por otra parte toro y sackboy comenzaron a correr en eso vieron que iban una decena de soldados detras de ellos

mientras con el equipo baguette

raiden:no puede creer que no sepas lo que es "adios"(utilizo su katana y partio en dos a un soldado)

dante:si se lo que es "adios" aunque sinceramente como es que nos entendemos entre nosotros (utilizo a rebellion y saco a evony e ivory)

raiden:la magia del cine dante

kat:pueden dejar de decir estupideses chicos me estan rodeando !

dante:y dusty!?

kat:salio corriendo y no se exactamente a donde

por otra parte dusty corria ala velocidad de la luz hasta alcansar a toro sackboy y spike

spike:miren es dusty

toro:dusty ayudanos

dusty emitio una enorme luz dejando sin gravedad a los tres allstars corriendo

spike:no esa clase de ayuda

en eso dusty agarro impulso y empezo a frotar por el aire

MIENTRAS CON EL EQUIPO BAGUETTE

raiden:kat piensa rapido (le dio su katana)

comenzaron a peliar dante le dio a rebellion a raiden que en ese momento le iban a disparar por deatras pero dante lo llena de agujeros al soldado raiden hace una señal de gracias

dante:gustas blondie! ? (le lanza a evony que raiden la cacha que la agarra en el aire )

raiden:listo dante

dante:Estoy listo

en eso se oyen balazos y espadazos en eso llegan cole y evil cole

cole:nos podemos reunir ala fiesta chicos

raiden:encargense de los que rodean a kat

evil cole:la dama en apuros vamos mi otro yo

cole :vale es hora de la accion!

mientras en otra parte sweeth tooth iba en su camion y atropellaba a cada cosa o soldado que veia :eso les pasa por deretir mi helado

mientras arriba en el techo

issac:son demasiados no creen

toro:ya llegamos (toro sackboy y spike caen al piso ya que dusty se canso callendo agotado al piso)

radec:soldados no es momento de estar olgazaneando

emmet:toro activa la catacumba !

toro:ala orden capitan !

issac:Esa cosa color amarilla que es ?

radec y emmett vieron y vieron que eran los aldeanos de fat princess que iban enfrente y que fat princess iba arriba de un pollo

radec:eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten con un pollo enojado y que necesita comer

issac:un pollo no come carne es el silencio de los pollos !

emmet:los pollos son como los necromorfos issac pero les da la enfermedad de la vaca loca

issac:NECROMORFO ! DISPAREN !

que con eso empezo a disparar a lo loco radec utilizo su nivel 3 y comenzo a disparar y toro activo la catacumba por otra aparte nathan sir daniel y big daddy tambien peliaban aunque rachet y sli intentaban sacar a sir daniel del arbol que se atoro por no saber donde esconderse

MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE

nariko:vaya son demasiados

kratos:venga puedo con todos !

pero en eso llega un minotauro y habienta a kratos nariko se quedo en shock

toro y sackboy:no kratos! (mmmmmm)

nivel 3!

nariko:mi voluntad es incotenible!

raiden:genial se enojo nariko!

dante:solamente ahi algo que hacer

spike:que

sir daniel:tacame e qui (saquenme de aqui !)

dante:corran por sus vidas !

nariko utiliza la heavenly sword atacando a todos :SE SIENTEN FELICES COBARDES !

en la torre

toro estaba completamente emocionado:GENIAL

radec:es increible como nariko se enojo cuando aventaron a kratos

raiden:creame coronel es feo ver a uno de tus amigos dañados

hechicero:coronel mire

radec vio que nariko llevaba ya la mitad

issac:es increible

radec:es hora o nunca es hora de los fuegos artificiales

todos los allstars:ala orden capitan!

todos comenzaron a encender cada cañon desde mas pequeños hasta grandes cuando estaban

radec:apunten al enemigo un soldado esta en peligro apunten fuego ! (todos se escondieron y los proyectiles cayeron al blanco ayudando a nariko y dusty llega con kratos

issac:es increible como esque pudo con ese moustro

emmet:por almenos el calvo esta asalvo

kratos:como me dijistes!

raiden:je y luego dicen que no son pareja

radec:dejen de discutir si no se calman bajense imediatamente a sus cuartos

kratos dijo añiñadamente:el empezo!

radec:suficiente ! ataquen con los cañones ahora!

todos:si señor!

kratos:yo pido la catacumba (fue por una roca y acciono la catacumba aventandola en el campo de batalla)

raiden:listo dante! (ellos ahora eran flancotiradores)

dante:listo!

mientras con nariko

nariko:eso les pasa por meterse con mis hermanos !

habia acabado con todos ellos y sir daniel seguia ...atorado ella lo saco de ahi cuando regreso ala normalidad y also la heavenly sword y la encajo en el piso :allstars y campers!

el equipo pistolero:OYE! (issac emmet y radec)

nariko:la victoria es nuestra!

todos empezaron a gritar ya que habian ganado la batalla radec levanto su arma y comenzo a disparar en el aire junto con su equipo y dante los demas levantaban sus espadas nariko callo cansada un poco y agarro su espada comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo

adentro en el castillo:

fat princess:bueno esto es con lo que les puedo pagar ya que hicieron buen trabajo

nathan drake:y tambien por haber arreglado la pared (traia vendada una mano )

kat:y como gran ayuda les damos este banquete para todos !

despues de comer todos estaban en la sala conviviendo que kratos y nariko eran molestados por evil y cole

nariko:auque kratos no lo acepte esta bien para mi (abrazo a kratos)

que todos se quedaron bocabierta al ver eso hasta radec dejo de acomodar sus papeles y algunos allstars dejaron de pensar y comer al ver eso

raiden:kratos es un rompecorazones

todos comenzaron a reirse en eso llega toro

toro:chicos ya vamos a enterar a max

dante:chico de la mascara estas listo!

en un dos por tres raiden se puso ese dizfras y levanto el pulgar y tambien la motosierra de swett tooth

AFUERA

toro:bueno ya que nos despedimos todos sera mejor enterarlo nya

nariko:no te sientas triste toro por almenos el esta en otro lugar verdad muchachos?

kratos:asi es

sackboy:mmmm

kat:dusty ya me rompistes el vestido ! y no me vuelvas a dejar sola casi me matan

dusty:nya

kat:*suspiro* sera mejor buscarte algo para que no rompas nada

nariko:yo se como

kat:encerio como

20 minutos despues

dusty:nya nya(dusty jugaba con la bola de estamble que le dio nariko)

kat:vaya dusty esta jugando con esa bola de estamble ahora ya no dañara nada ni las cortinas

nariko:te dije que sirve solamente es de darsela

little sister:miren lo que dibuje chicos (todos vieron el dibujo que para algunos era como de terror esa ecena )

dante:no se como es que puedes convivir con little sister raiden

raiden:oye cada quien tiene a su niño adentro (estaba sentado en el piso dibujando con little sister)

kat:raiden adora demasiado alos niños

dante:a eso se le llama paciencia

raiden:asi es...y a eso se le llama sarcasmo

dante:haha no raiden el tuyo es sarcasmo ruso

raiden:(insultando en ruso)

kat:Ademas dante tambien tiene su lado tierno

dante:eso es lo que dicen las chicas

raiden:si claro mucho encanto

dante:celoso blondie ?

raiden:callate

nariko:bueno por almenos todo regreso ala normalidad ...eso creo

finalizado

bueno eso es todo en el proximo capitulo los allstars regresaran a su mansion :D con otra noche y mas locuras haha xD sin mas que decir nos leemos luego :D


	15. Chapter 15

nota de la autora:hola a todos otra vez ! eh aqui dos capitulos en uno ^^ se me ocurrio ya que cuando lo hacia se me ocurrio esto :D QUE PASA EN LA MISMA HISTORIA PERO EN DIFERENTE LUGAR de la mansion xD espero y les guste ya que nathan entra ala accion otra vez ! :D

noche sackboy :abejas asesinas?

noche nathan drake: encontrando tesoros en la mansion

narra sackboy:

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(a quien engaño nadie entiende a sackboy )

narra toro:

habia pasado 3 semanas pura paz y traquilidad la que pasabamos en la mansion desde que llegamos no han atacado nadie ni los polygonal ni demonios maquinas arpias nada todo era paz y eso era algo malo ¿no?

...

en la mansion toro y sackboy iban caminando por los pasillos de la mansion todo estaba muy tranquilo ya que sinceramente eso estaba mal ya que ni kratos ni el equipo baguette estaban haciendo cosas asi

toro:vaya cuanta tranquilidad ...me desespera nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (me pregunto que estaran haciendo los demas )

por otra parte los allstars estaban haciendo algo "normal" ya que encontraron una caja de metal con candado y ahora nathan era el que buscaba la contraseña de ahi el cazador ahora no tenia ninguna idea

nathan drake:aah esto tardara

dante:que tal si intentamos romperla

raiden:podemos romper el candado con mi espada

nathan drake:porque no habias dicho antes ?

raiden:no me lo preguntastes

...

nathan drake:mejor has tu trabajo

por otra parte

kratos:que estamos haciendo en el sotano

toro:bueno hace unas horas sackboy oyo un ruido y queremos ver que es nya

kratos:bueno no tenia nada que hacer asi que vamos

?:podrian callarse ya tengo que entregar esta papeleria

el equipo espartano:losiento radec

como dije ellos buscaban el ruido extraño y terminaron reuniendose en el sotano ...en la oficina de radec que ahora el podre coronel tenia que entregar la papeleria del dinero que han gastado hasta que issac se les acerco junto con emmet

issac:que pasa chicos?

emmet:veo que ya supieron los de las abejas

el equipo espartano:abejas!?

emmet:si hace 2 dias issac y yo junto con kat ibamos donde duerme evil que el esta en la habitacion bueno ahi esta el panel de abejas

toro:deberiamos de quitarlo

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmm (no llevamos ni 3 dias aqui y ya tenemos otra plaga )

kratos:bueno que esperamos vamos!

y asi el equipo espartano comenzo a caminar hacia la habitacion que cuando entraron encontraron a evil pensando

toro:hey evil que pasa ! nya

evil cole:hola chicos miren lo que encontre ahi (era una ventilacion)

toro:esa ya estaba en tu cuarto no?

evil cole:la verdad desde que llegamos hemos encontrado muchos lugares secretos y esto me mata la curiosidad

sackboy:mmmm

toro:nya pero sackboy que pasaria si abajo ahi abejas ?

sackboy:mmmmm (que podia pasar )

evil cole:bueno vamos chicos!

abrio la ventilacion y entraron por otra parte en la sala con nathan y el equipo baguette

raiden:listo!

nathan drake:bueno entren chicos

dante:oye y el cazatesoros no nos va a detener

nathan drake:siempre se salen con la suya

dante:bueno

raiden:tu te vienes y te callas

nathan drake:pero...kat los puede acompañar

raiden:pero este es tu capitulo y el de sackboy deberias de tener mas protagonismo tu que nosotros

nathan drake:tengo que saquear unos cofres luego los acompa(pero en eso grita dante)

dante:kat!

en eso llega swett tooth con unas tijeras nathan drake al verlo

nathan drake:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EL PAYASO!

swett tooth:es hora de jugar niños y niñas

se metio al tunel sweett tooth levanto el pulgar y dante y raiden sonrieron al ver eso ya que esa era el plan swett tooth se fue con su helado

raiden:no que no querias venir

dante:hey blondie deja de hablar solo y vamonos

raiden:yo no hablo solo ...creo ...no si si hablo solo

dante:lo estas volviendo hacer

raiden:que todos los allstars no somos "normales"

nathan drake:sigo preguntandome el porque no hay un allstars tan normal como yo

dante:si alguien que le teme alos payasos

raiden:no es normal al igual que tenerle miedo alas arañas

dante:son diabolicas

nathan drake:lo mismo digo yo vienen del infierno esos seres diabolicos !

raiden:dante traes una araña en la cabeza

dante salio corriendo ala cocina sacudiendose la ropa

.

.

.

nathan drake:no habia tal araña verdad

raiden:no

nathan drake:mejor vayamos a investigar oh veo que ahi cucarachas aqui eh

raiden en ese momento se puso palido el odiaba todo bicho :que dijistes dante que evil te esta molestando ahi voy no tardo!

raiden salio corriendo dejando al cazador solo

nathan drake:y luego dicen que yo tengo un miedo muy estupido

con el equipo espartano y evil

habian pasado por la ventilacion habian encontrado el panal de las abejas

evil cole:vaya estas amiguitas tienen un gran lugar para esconderse

sackboy:mmmmm (eso es miel!)

toro:sackboy se pueden enojar nya

sackboy fue y se sento donde estaba la miel y comenzo a comer

kratos:esa cosa se come?

toro:claro es miel y sabe rica

kratos:que bien sackboy no te la acabes!

kratos fue y comenzo a comer

toro:las abejas se van a enojar nya!

sackboy creo carbon y se desiso del panel de abejas

evil cole:eso fue facil

toro:ni que lo digas

sackboy:mmmmm (hey toro no quieres)

pero en eso se vio que las abejas salieron

evil cole:creo que es hora de correr

toro:corran!

todos salieron corriendo hasta llegar ala oficina del podre coronel

radec:que ocurre ...AHORA QUE HICIERON!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm(de embes de enojarse coronel porque no nos ayuda)

todos se escondieron detras de radec vieron que las abejas entraron

toro:sackboy has algo! nya

radec:solamente ahi que quemarlas y listo

narrador:alos sackpersons no les gusta la matansa

kratos:esa voz ...LA VOZ DEL AIRE!

sackboy creo un frasco grande y encerro a las abejas

toro:y vaya de cerra este capitulo nya

mientras con nathan

nathan lleva a rastras a dante y raiden que ya pasaron el tunel estaba oscuro nathan llevaba su linterna y raiden llevaba su vision para ver en la oscuridad que era muy facil para el

dante:vaya este lugar es enorme

nathan drake:ya no me sorprende nada de esto la verdad ya que en mis aventuras tengo que entrar a lugares peores

raiden:esa es la vida de un saqueador de tumbas

nathan drake:tienes razon corremos el peligro de que nos ataque cualquier cosa

dante:hasta morir por cualquier cosa como por una picadura de araña

raiden:eso es malo de que seas aracnofobico

nathan drake:una vez me tope con una araña enorme que esa vez sully se encargo de ese enemigo

raiden:sera mejor seguir antes de que dante se arrepienta de seguir

pero dando un mal paso nathan dio un mal paso y se derrumpo el piso que en eso los tres calleron por suerte raiden se agarro de la pared

dante:aguanta

raiden:crees que es facil

dante estaba agarrado de los pies de raiden y nathan agarrado de los pies de dante

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL EQUIPO ESPARTANO

toro:bueno por almenos tenemos suficiente miel para un año nya

evil cole:y todo gracias a sackboy

sackboy:mmm

kratos:que dijo

toro:dijo que es hora de liberar alas abejas

radec:no es por meterme soldado pero donde las vas a dejar

todos miraron con curiosidad a a sackboy que era de crear algo pero para eso le pediria ayuda a little sister

con nathan

raiden:genial no ahi comunicacion aqui

dante:este lugar es de hielo?

nathan drake:descuiden chicos este hielo tiene muchas capas no puede pasar nada

raiden:mi pregunta es porque ahi hielo justo aqui?

nathan drake:la magia del cine?

dante:sera mejor seguir

entonces ese color se fue ya que habian llegado a una cueva y algo brillaba

nathan drake:porque brilla tanto el piso

entraron al cuarto y

nathan drake:woww! eso es genial!

era un cuarto lleno de oro

dante:esto es algo genial pero no crees que pueda causar algo

raiden:dante tiene razon esto no es normal

nathan drake:oye eh pasado cosas peores que podia pasar

en ese momento el equipo baguette se quedaron callados y se le quedaron viendo a nathan

nathan drake:...esta bien recogere solamente los cofres y ya

mientras con sackboy

toro:buena idea lo de ponerles un hogar nuevo nya

evil cole:esa que no es la casita del arbol donde no la pasamos molestando ala gente

sackboy:mm(no)

kratos:bueno las abejas estan a salvo es hora de ir a comer miel !

mientras con nathan

nathan y el equipo baguette ahora corrian ya que gracias a dante abcionaron una trampa ahora corrian por sus vidas ya que se inundaba ese lugar

raiden:como siempre metistes la pata dante

nathan drake:podrian dejar de peliar ! estamos apunto de ahogarnos

raiden:la pared de ahi podemos agarrarnos

dante:yo no soy bueno para el parkur

nathan drake:oh es hacer parkur oh morir ahogados

dante se subio ala pared :que esperan vamos !

los tres escalaban cuando llegaron ala puerta el agua ya los estaba alcanzando

mientras afuera

kat:que limpio quedo sackboy quedas a cargo de que nadie vaya a desordenar nada

sackboy:mm

toro:vaya kat se lucio limpiando las cosas nya

pero en eso se oye que tocan

kratos:De donde viene ese sonido?

sackboy:mmmmmmm (viene de la pared sera mejor abrir esa caja)

sackboy se acerco y comenzo a poner la clave

toro:oye kratos no crees que sea...mala idea eso? nya

al momento de que sackboy la abrio salieron disparados el equipo baguette y nathan junto con agua

sackboy y toro:nathan raiden y dante! (mmmmmmm)

sackboy:mmmmmmm (que hacian ahi adentro)

nathan drake:larga historia sackboy

despues de limpiar la sala cosa que sackboy hizo rapidamente con su popit

toro:bueno alo que entiendo es de que ustedes encontraron un lugar con oro y por activar una trampa

nathan drake:si ...bueno creo que me ire a dormir por un rato

sackboy:mmmm

sackboy creo varios dulces

toro:sigo diciendo que me gustaria tener esos poderes para crear cualquier cosa nya

kratos:genial! dulces!

toro:A COMER!

3 horas despues

el equipo espartano estaba tirado en el piso ya que no podian caminar porque comieron demasiados dulces

toro:me...duele ...mi estomago nya

kratos:yo si puedo seguir comiendo mas

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm(de donde sacas tanta hambre?)

toro:oye sackboy que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta nya

el equipo espartano fue a dar una vuelta ya para poder hacer algo y salir a tomar algo de aire sin meterse en problemas bueno...creo

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL RESTAURANTE

vendedor:no porfavor no me hagan nada tengo esposa e hijos

toro:solamente queremos algo de comer nya

vendedor:auxilio auxilio! policia los tres chiflados ya llegaron!

kratos:y esos quienes son

sackboy:mmmmm (somos famosos!)

toro:tal parece que somos nosotros

en eso llega la patrulla junto con carmelita y todos le apuntaron a toro kratos y sackboy

carmelita:ustedes otra vez!

el equipo espartano:hola carmelita

carmelita:ahora si no se saldran con la suya !

sackboy:mmm(encerio?)

sackboy se disfrazo de ezio y saco una bomba de humo

toro:esta es nuestra retirada corran!

los tres salieron corriendo hasta llegar a un callejon y perder la policia pero aun asi los encontraron ahora corrian por toda la cuidad mientras en otra parte arriba en los techos el equipo baguette salio a entretenerse un poco despues de lo que succedio con nathan ellos decidieron salir a ...entretenerse

dante:oye esos no son kratos y los demas

ellos vieron que kratos y los demas corrian por el laberinto de la cuidad y kratos...no se dejaba ya que agarraba la cabeza de helios y les mandaba una enorme luz

raiden:que esperan enmarcha equipo baguette

kat:si ahora suena como el verdadero equipo baguette !

dante:quienes son los originales?

kat:ellos son de mi linda cuidad de francia!

raiden:pueden porfavor tomarse esto encerio!

dante:lo intento pero kat tiene razon

.

.

.

raiden:...sigamos con lo que ibamos a hacer

por otra parte kratos y los demas estaban rodeados de policias ya no sabian que hacer

sackboy:mmm

toro:que

sackboy:mmm

toro:no vamos a morir sackboy nya

carmelita :manos arriba !

kratos:nadie le dice que hacer al fantasma de esparta!se necesita mas de 1000 policias para detenerme

toro:kratos empeoras las cosas nya !

pero en eso sackboy vio que el equipo baguette le hizo una señal

sackboy:mm

toro:que

sackboy:mmmmm (ahi que rendirnos)

toro:pero sackboy !

sackboy: mmm (somos equipo debemos confiarnos)

kratos:que dijo

toro:que nos rindieramos

kratos:el fantasma de esparta nunca se rinde

toro:debemos confiar en el nya

los tres pusieron sus manos en la cabeza hasta que

?AHORA!

carmelita:que demo..

en eso sackboy saca su popit y dante comienza a habertar bombas de humo raiden baja y agarra a toro y se sube al techo kat baja y eleva a kratos y a sackboy con su gravedad pero antes de irse sackboy crea un frasco encerando ala policia se puso unn traje de cole sacando su antrificador mandando a volar a los policias

raiden:buen trabajo sackboy

toro:los derrotastes nya!

sackboy se puso un liston azul

pero en eso suena el helicoptero

dante:genial mas problemas

toro:que esperan para correr

en eso los ericopteros comenzaron a disparar

raiden:retirada!

y asi el equipo baguette y el equipo espartano corrian por sus vidas dante lo intento tirar pero no resulto bueno por otra parte el equipo espartano se escondia de cualquier cosa los personajes de ahi lo veian con decepcion spiro saludo a toro pero ese encanto se fue ya que kratos en un momento de desesperacion se oculto detras de el y termino carbonizado lil y larg quisieron ayudarlos pero terminaron como spiro sinceramente los allstars ya no sabia a donde correr hasta kratos ultizaba las botas de hermes para correr mas rapido por otra parte toro sackboy y dusty corrian por otro lado

toro:nya a que horas saldremos de aqui nya!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (es un laberinto que puedes esperar)

?:HEY SACKBOY TORO VENGAN RAPIDO!

raiden agarro a toro y a sackboy que ahora corrian por un edificio hasta que

policia:VAS A VER MALDITA ARAÑA DEJA QUE TE AGARRE Y MORIRAS

toro:genial otro apodo para la coleccion

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm (sinceramente desde que vi que raiden puede escalar dije que era una araña)

dusty:*ronroneo*

raiden:tomense esto encerio chicos

en eso toro sackboy y dusty comenzaron a reirse

raiden:que gracioso eh?

pero en eso el helicoptero los tira de ahi

toro:sackboy has algo nya!

sacboy saco su popit y creo un colchon el cual solamente calleron encima raiden toro y sackboy ya que dusty se teletransporto a otro lugar en eso llega kat dante y kratos

sackboy y toro:kratos!

kratos:toro sackboy pense que estaban muertos!

sackboy:mmmm (si tambien da gusto verte )

raiden:kat y dante!

dante:emm si gusto verte

kat:emm no se si meterme pero ...EL HERICOPTERO VA A ATACAR YA!

toro:sackboy has algo nya

en eso sackboy crea una basuca y tira el helicoptero dejando a todos viendo desconsertados hasta que

toro:encerio! solamente era hacer eso nya!

kratos:y sackboy nos salvo otra vez

.

.

dante:yo tengo hambre vienen?

el equipo baguette:claro vamos(mmmmmmmmmm)

finalizado

bueno espero y les alla gustado ya que en una parte termina la historia de nathan drake y si hasta yo me revolvi en algunas partes xDHAHAH yo soy torres y me despido otra vz


	16. Chapter 16

nota de la autora:yyyyyyyy hola de nuevo bueno aqui otra noche otro capitulo del mejor ladron de francia xD bueno como ya dije a empezar a actualizar todos los fanfics que he estado actualizando todos bueno casi todos ;-; enfin :D bueno como ayer acabe un fanfic cosa que tambien para mi se siente horrible D: bueno mas feo se siente cuando acabas un juego en un solo dia hahaha :D? no encerio ya a tomarse esto encerio bueno como dije eh aqui otro capitulo de este fanfic y como dije trae una sorpresa! de que es...UN INVITADO ESPECIAL! W que como trata este fanfic de ladrones decidi meter al ladron de londres que tambien es amigo del gran alex mercer y gran amigo de toro y sli .el maestro y gran ladron de londres ! garret! sin mas que decir que comienze je y lo demas es una sorpresa ya que se reuniran los encapuchados :D si saben alo que me refiero ?...que comienze la historia!

garret(thief )

noche sli cooper: a robar :D Los reyes del sigilo se mueven !

en la noche en la mansion sli se encontraba en su cuarto donde tenia demasiadas cosas que el habia robado hasta que

nathan drake:hey sli tienes cosas que hacer por hoy?

sli cooper:pues no

nathan drake:oye me dijistes que robarias hoy

sli cooper:bueno no estoy de animo hoy

nathan drake:bueno amigo mio esta bien ...ire a ver a sully adios

cuando dijo sully penso sli y se le ocurrio algo

en la sala

los allstars estaban todos reunidos praticando hasta que sli llega por primera vez no estaban peliando y el coronel radec praticaba alegremente con dante?

sli cooper:que diablos pasa aqui?

dante:hey sli no ibas a robar?

sli cooper:pues si pero ...me siento solo sin la pandilla cooper

nariko:que tal si algunos de nosotros te acompañamos

sli cooper:vaya me sorprende que nadie se este peliando por algo o algo

30 minutos despues

radec:te dije que no tocaras ninguna de mis armas !

todos discutian tanto como toro sackboy

sli cooper:era mucha belleza esto

todos hasta que toro se fastidio

toro:SILENCIO ! NYA

todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian y pensaban

radec:nadie le da ordenes al coronel

toro:ENFILA AHORA!

todos hicieron una fila del mas pequeño hasta el mas grande

toro:que paso hicieron una apuesta de no peliarse

radec:el empezo! (apunto a dante)

dante:genial ahora yo soy el culpable

radec:tu matastes a algunos de mis soldados

dante:ese no fui yo fue el mariachi loco

raiden:OYE NO ME METAS EN TUS PELEAS !

sli cooper:ahi van de nuevo

entonces todos comenzaron a discutir hasta que en eso una almuhada le cae al coronel

radec:QUIEN HIZO ESO !

sli cooper:ya pueden calmarse chicos somos amigos no somos enemigos

spike:eso lo ah dicho siempre toro y como quiera continuan peliando

kratos:por el olimpus que es eso

de las ventanas bajaron un hombre encapuchado vestido de negro

radec:intruso!

kratos al verlo dijo:por el olimpus es...poseidon preparate para morir!

todos apuntaron con sus armas hasta que toro al verlo bien dijo

toro:hola garret como estas ?

garret:hola toro venia haber si tenias algo que venderme o ..robar tal vez

todos:LO CONOCES!

toro:claro nya el es garret uno de los amigos de alex mercer

raiden:y si es amigo de mercer porque no lo conocemos?

toro:porque es el invitado del fanfic nya

kratos:no eres zues?!

toro:claro que no tonto el es un simple ladron emmm...cuidado ya que roba cualquier cosa

en eso se oye

nathan drake:mi dinero!

toro:les dije

radec:bueno soldado espero y no nos traicione ya que si pasa eso puede pasar algo horrible

garret:con todo respeto coronel yo no soy de traicionar

todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que radec dijo

radec:creo que usted y yo nos llevaremos bien

en eso todos los allstars se quedaron bocaabierta no habia casi personas que le cayeran al coronel soltaron todos :QUE!

garret:espero y si

radec:bien en donde estabamos ...asi (en eso golpea a dante y se comienzan a peliar dejando a sli toro y a garret confundidos)

sli cooper:maduren porfavor

garret:ellos son asi todo el tiempo

toro:creeme garret si vivieras aqui ya te hubieras vuelto loco

sli cooper:sinceramente toro...todos los de la mansion estamos cuerdos

despues de eso garret estaba sentado y estaba haciendo atendido por toro y sli praticaba con el ya que era un ladron al igual que el

kat:me pregunto como es que toro conoce tanta gente?

raiden:no se pero ahi que hacer algo no

kratos:yo me encargo como quiera es amigo de toro

todos vieron que kratos se sento alado de garret que el ladron lo miraba con curiosidad los allstars lo veian para ver que tecnica utilizaba para hacer una amistad con el ladron toro y sli miraban desde la cocina hasta que :...hola

toro:TANTO SUSPENSO PARA UN SIMPLE HOLA ?! ES ENCERIO NYA!

despues de hablar y conocerse veian la television hasta que

kat:chicos miren (ella les entrego una noticia de que otro ladrones se habian robado un diamente)

garret:ese ladron se llevo un diamente...¡ese diamante era mio!

.

.

.

sli cooper:y yo que pensaba que era muy tranquilo

toro:ese diamente cuanto puede costar nya

garret:mas de miles de millones

en ese momento dante escupe el agua que traia en la boca y todos dijieron:QUE!

garret:bueno es de londres ese diamente es dificil de encontrar

sli cooper:ese no es el diamente mantis ?

nathan drake:bueno nos serviria ya que ciertas personas se comieron lo unico que quedaba

nariko:pero...sackboy puede crear cualquier cosa con su super popit

toro:la verdad sin herirte sack tu comida sabe fea nya

sackbiy:mm (sackboy creo un balde de agua y se lo echo a toro )

toro:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH quema quema ! hoy no me toca baño!

salio corriendo hacia el baño en busca de una toalla para secarse

sli cooper:bueno creo que podemos ayudarte a robarlo

garret:algunos de ustedes saben robar aparte de sli?

todos se quedaron callados sackboy levanto alegremente la mano

toro:no todos nya algunos saben esconderse

sli cooper:asi es ademas podemos ayudarte el equipo espartano tambien saben ser sigilos verdad chicos

el equipo espartano:que? (mm) (en eso toro se da cuenta de lo que dijo y le dio un golpe a sackboy y a kratos)

kratos:auch eso dolido porque el golpe

sackboy:mmmmmm

toro:si somos buenos en el sigilo verdad chicos

sackboy:mm

kratos:la verdad?

en eso radec agarra una almuhada y se la habienta

kratos:oiga coronel ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir!

radec:por nada por nada

toro:bueno es hora de robar

sli cooper:pero necesitaremos mas personas que sean sigilosas

raiden:yo les puedo ayudar

todos hasta garret:tu?

raiden:si soy agente secreto les puedo ayudar en algo

sli cooper:bueno pues que esperamos vamos !

ya afuera sli y compañia iban caminando hasta llegar a una casa en medio de un lago

sli cooper:es ahi?

garret:la verdad si

raiden:no me da buena espina este lugar?

garret:bueno es algo normal

toro:nya no logro ver como entrar nya

raiden:yo si ahi una ventana abierta al lado oeste

sli cooper:como lo sabes

raiden:tecnologia

kratos:bueno ahi que ir

pero en eso toro y sackboy se le habientan

toro y sackboy:NYA ESTAS LOCO!(MMMMMMM)

raiden:no podemos entrar asi como asi kratos esto es de sigilo de no hacer ruido

toro:raiden tiene razon kratos nya

garret:sera mejor idear algo alguien tiene una idea

sli cooper:yo tengo una pero...no es tan buena que digamos

raiden:creo que yo se exactamente como

20 segundos despues

estaba muy tranquilo la noche la luna se veia en el reflejo del agua y 6 cajas enfila ¿espera? 6 cajas enfila? ...bueno pues la idea de raiden fue meterse en cajas

toro:vaya raiden esta idea es genial

garret:deberia de hacer esto en mis missiones

raiden:gracias me lo enseño un amigo mio

sli cooper:vaya y quien diria que en esta caja caben dos personas

raiden:las cajas se pueden hacer ala medida ahora sabes como es que puedo esconderme adentro de una caja al igual que kratos

toro:oigan si vamos praticando a donde estamos llendo exactamen...(pero en eso caien al agua todos)

.

.

.

sli cooper:...ahi que tomarnos esto encerio

MIENTRAS EN LA MANSIÓN :

carmelita:diganme donde esta sli

radec:es cosa confidensial

dante:pero si no hemos echo nada

carmelita:como no sospechar de ustedes si son unos problematicos

sir daniel:de bueron ba la bai (se fueron ala vaia )

carmelita:gracias!

se fue de ahi en eso todos los allstars dijieron espantando a sir daniel:TODO POR TU CULPA

dante:atrapenlo!

sir daniel: bo! (no!)

entonces radec issac, dante, kat, nariko, sweetth tooth cole y evil se le aventaron a golpearlo por haber dicho eso

mientras con sly

raiden:bueno es hora de entrar

por otra parte sly secaba su gorro toro se lambia sus patitas kratos no le importo y sackboy se secaba con una esponja que creo con su popit

toro:nosotros nos quedamos vayan

raiden sly y garret se metieron dejando al equipo espartano ahi afuera toro queria entrar pero se queria quitar el agua de encima cuando entraron estaba oscuro ellos buscaban el diamante

sly cooper:nada

raiden:nada ...encontre chocolates?

garret:un dulce no hace nada

los tres rieron un poco pero en eso se abre la puerta

ladron:ladrones!

sly cooper:nos encontraron!

garret:rapido retirada!

todos se subieron al techo y se fueron corriendo pero en eso

carmelita:alto ahi olgazanes

todos:corran por sus vidas!(mmmmmmm)

empezaron a correr sin rumbo hasta llegar al bosque pero en eso se tropienzan con alguien

toro:nya fijense por donde caminan nya!

pero a sly se le hicieron conocidas esas persona

sly cooper:bently murray que hacen amigos !

bently:sly hola amigo!

murray:el equipo cooper se reune!

sly cooper:oh por cierto ellos son mis amigos los allstars y el es garret

todos:hola (mm)

toro:y que hacen aqui nya?

murray:pues ibamos a visitarte pero por lo que veo carmelita te busca

sly cooper:esa mujer loca solamente robe una bolsa de dinero y ya me quiere arrestrar

todos:SLY! (mm!)

toro:bueno almenos tenemos esto (toro saco de su traje de ninja un diamante que todos al verlo dijieron)

todos:de donde lo sacastes

toro:facil se lo robe a uno de los ladrones cuando corriamos nya

.

.

.

sly cooper:eso fue facil

garret:bueno es hora de irnos

kratos:emm tenemos compañia chicos

vieron que unos bandidos iban y enfrente eran los

todos los allstars:los polygonal allstars!

polygon sly:como osan robar esas cosas ! ataquen

toro:estamos perdidos

raiden:no creo

todos menos garret y sly:que?

en eso garret chifla y llega alex mercer altair delsin rowe philip aiden pearce y hunter y lo que falta del equipo baguette que kat llega y abraza a raiden junto con dante y dusty entonces llega radec con su equipo (issac y emmet) y cole y evil cole que delsin al verlos se dieron las manos

toro:no lo puedo creer nya

todos los allstars y los bandidos :el equipo encapuchado!

delsin: hey veo que tienen problemas (le salieron llamas de sus manos)

raiden:genial los reyes del sigilo estamos devuelta!

altair:listos equipo

radec:preparado para la batalla

alex mercer:es hora de comer (saco sus grandes y afiladas uñas )

hunter:*gruñidos*

aiden:como desees (se sento y saco su celular)

altair: listos allstars !

sly cooper:la caballeria a llegado!

kratos:ataquen!

y en eso se oyeron gritos risas por alex mercer y jack los antrificadores de cole y evil la cadena de delsin las espadas de altair raiden dante aiden hackeaba todo y lo hacia explotar radec y su equipo eran flancotirados toro y sackboy tambien peliaban

5 horas despues

en un bar cercano

todos chocaron tarros y kratos grito:LA VICTORIA DEL OLIMPUS ES NUESTRA !

garret:y tenemos en el bolsillo cada quien 5,0000 dollares!

sly cooper:esta mision si que estuvo genial

alex mercer:si y gracias a ustedes yo y hunter tenemos comida de por vida no quieren (todos vieron que mercer traia un pedazo de carne humana echado a perder)

todos:paso (mm)

kat:lo bueno es de que todos estamos conviviendo aqui miren hasta dusty esta festejando

era cierto ya que todos los encapuchados y los allstars estaban ahi festejando que algunos ya estaban borrachos y estaban ya en el piso y dusty dusty era alagado por los asesinos ya que les encantaban los gatos por otra parte evil cole el buen cole y delsin praticaban que sinceramente ya se llevaban mejor el coronel radec y su equipo cantaban junto con kratos sweeth tooth que por primera vez se le olvido su helado junto con raiden y dante ya que kat seguia normal ya que no le gustaba nada de eso al igual que fat y nariko que ellas junto con spike little sister y que kat praticaba con uno de los asesinos franceses cosa que a dante no le agradaba y raiden se reia ya que estaba un poco ¿celoso? pero dejaron de hacer ruido ya que kratos dijo

kratos:hey orden en la sala !

todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian y como todos los allstars y amigos veian atentamente a kratos algunos confundidos otros estaban tirados y otros estaban en su mundo de fantasia

toro:nya que succede nya?

kratos:yo el fantasma de esparta quiero dar un brindis (todos alzaron sus copas hasta little sister sackboy y las chicas que era leche y soda )ya que el equipo encapuchado regreso ! y porque este bar es de nosotros

raiden:y tambien porque los reyes del sigilo regresamos

alex mercer:y tambien por darme carne humana depor vida !

murray:y un brindis por el equipo cooper que siempre me sacan de lios

todos: a tu salud (todos tomaron de sus copas haciendo que la fiesta del bar empieze)

finalizado

torres:es increible como los allstars se reunieron! y que mas da tambien el equipo encapuchado! junto con los asesinos altair ezio edward connor y todos ellos! *cof* cof* perdon me emocione xD Enfin les dijo la lista de los que salieron aqui

altair ib la ahad (assassins creed)

garret (thief)

delsin rowe (infamous second son)

alex mercer (prototype)

hunter (lef for dead)

aiden pearce (watch dogs )

arno victor dorian (assassin´s creed unity)

torres:sinceramente me emocione cuando lo escribi xD ok estate tranquila xD bueno este capitulo se me ocurrio hace unas semanas queria llegar a esta noche que para mi es super epica! enfin xD tambien les quiero decir que si quieren un especial diganme lo subire con gusto y hablando de eso ya estoy a punto de terminar otro de mis fanfics ;-; que sinceramente no quiero enfin ya pronto actualizare el de el caso de un asesino pero por hoy fue este xD que hasta yo me emocione al hacer el capitulo xD enfin yo soy torres y desconecto


	17. Chapter 17

nota de la autora:yyyyyyy hola de nuevo ^^) bueno aqui otra noche la que mas esperaba que es una de mis favoritas espero y les guste !

noche evil cole : la bestia ha llegado

narra radec:

era una noche estaba en mi oficina hasta que...espera porque estoy narrando yo este no es mi capitulo

toro:solamente narra la historia y punto

esta bien en donde estaba ?...asi era de noche estaba en mi oficina hasta que se oyo un fuerte sonido

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA

evil cole:que tiene de malo mis poderes se supone que soy un villano

cole:no no lo eres

evil cole:que si lo soy!

cole:bueno amigo mio muestrame un poder

evil cole:malavares

en eso el saca bolas de fuego y cole de hielo empezando a hacer malavares

toro:nya y ahora que pasa

cole:hey toro es una competencia de malavares

toro:ya me lo suponia nya

evil cole:y se hace mas rapido

empezaron a hacer los malavares mas rapido toro aplaudia en eso llega dante junto con raiden que se estaban peliando

dante:y esto?

toro:estan compitiendo

cole:esto es peligroso

evil cole:sera mejor alejarse si no quieren una quemadura

cole:no creo sabemos como controlarlo

raiden:encerio?

cole:si un conductor nunca fa...

evil cole:cuidado! (todos se quitan ya que una bola de hielo de cole se salio de control y rompe una ventana

.

.

.

toro:un error lo comete cualquiera nya

en eso

kat:quien rompio ese vidrio

cole:fue toro

toro:nya!

despues de culparse y de peliar evil platicaba con toro

evil cole:bueno que podemos hacer

toro:la verdad podemos hacer apuestas

evil cole:encerio!

toro:si

cole:genial me gusta apostar

toro:pero que podemos apostar nya

raiden:yo se que

todos:tu donde salistes!

raiden:estaba investigando en los ductos perdon por no decir

toro:y cual es ?

raiden sonrio

20 segundos despues

raiden:parkur extremo!

cole:Eso se ve facil

raiden;con (entonces salen maquinas y bioterroristas )

toro:nya eso no es nada facil

raiden se subio al lugar haciendo parkur pasandose de lugar a lugar hasta que

bioterrorista:vas a ver maldita araña deja que te agarre y te rompere las patas

en eso raiden agarra la basuca y le dispara a uno y se lleva de encuentro a todos los allstars presentes que ellos salen de los escombros...y comienzan a aplaudir

raiden:bien chicos quie empieza

todos se hacen hacia atras menos

evil cole:pero que

toro:evil quiere participar! nya

todos aplaudieron sackboy puso agua

raiden:muy bien chico carbon es hora de actuar y...hacer que esto sea lo mejor y demostrar que la bestia puede controlar todo!

evil cole:esta bien

.

.

.

evil sonrio hasta que raiden dice :a menos de que caigas al agua y mueras!

toro:mejor cambiemos de tema haha

evil cole:si y gracias por meterme miedo al agua

raiden: A eso se le llama sarcasmo

evil cole:no como crees

dante:...no si es sarcasmo

raiden se empezo a reir al igual que dante

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm (sinceramente esos dos son inseparables)

kratos:no se que fue lo que dijistes sack pero te asuro a que fue genial

toro:sinceramente...tienes razon nya

evil comenzo a saltar y aventaba bolas de fuego que en eso una bala le dio

evil cole:Eso es todo!

pero en eso le empiezan a llegar mas balas y hasta una roca

evil cole:pero que demo... (pero en eso recibe otra roca que esa si le da y cae al agua que reaparece otra vez arriba todo mariado

toro:waaaw sackboy esta vez si te lucistes nya

kratos:yo queria ver como se electrocutaba !

todos miraron a kratos

evil cole:ustedes lo pidieron no mas niño bueno!

entonces evil arrojo tres bolas de fue y empezo a brincar obstaculo por obstaculo

nariko:vamos pyromaniatico tu puedes!

evil cole:que no me digas asi!

toro:vaya no lleva tanto y ya esta por hacerla

raiden:es increible el como lo hace ya paso el record que yo hice !

evil ya iba ala mitad matando a cada bioterrorista

kat:tal parece que esta inspirado eso es genial

evil toma la banderilla y

raiden:tiempo!

toro:increible nya!

raiden:tu puntuacion es de ...7.9 ...nada mal !

evil cole:el conductor de fuego esta en la cima de nuevo

raiden:alguien quiere intentar

todos se hicieron hacia atras

raiden:bien ...toro te toca ati el reto

toro:bueno el mio sera de...

en la cocina

dante:tienes que estar bromiando

nathan drake:estas seguro de que esto saldra bien ?

kratos:que bien comida!

nariko:este es tu reto ?

toro:si nya

el reto de toro consistia en cocinar bueno no de cocinar solamente hacer un sandwich que para toro,kat,fat princess,sackboy y little sister ...era muy facil

toro:bien quien empieza

.

.

.

.

kat:a donde se fueron!

Conversacion gatuna:

dusty:nya

toro:que!

dusty:nya

toro:pero si mi reto suena bueno nya

dusty:*ronroneo*

kat:tenian que ser hombres

en la maravillosa conversacion de kat toro y dusty que ninguno de los lectores entendio es de que los allstars se aburrieron y decidieron irse ala sala lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta big daddy y radec que ellos no se aburrian con nada tan...facilmente ellos fueron ala sala y ahi estaban todos algunos discutiendo otros bebian y otros estaban en el ps3

dante:hey kat no quieres jugar?

toro:porque se fueron del reto nya!

kratos:Era aburrido ademas porque no se vienen a pensar un poco sobre el gran reto

toro y kat:que reto?

dusty:nya

kratos:bueno toro te explicare

kratos le explicaba a toro lo que pasaba

toro:vaya sinceramente...suena genial que el mio

raiden:aunque el tuyo tambien es genial

nathan drake:pero...somos allstars y algunos de nosotros les dio flojera hacer un emparedado

toro:ya me lo imaginaba nya

radec:yo se cocinar no necesito saber mas

raiden:solamente hacer sopa de pescado que siempre nos quiere matar *susurro*

dante:son peores que los demonios

toro:peor que la comida de nariko nya

nariko:que mi comida que!

los tres:NO DIJIMOS NADA !

toro:mi pregunta fue de quien fue la idea nya

nariko:bueno sinceramente ni yo se

toro se subio en la mesita de enmedio y dijo:oigan chicos! (todos al verlo le prestaron atencion)de quien fue la idea del reto ?

todos se miraron entre si hasta que el primero en levantar la mano fue sweeth tooth despues fue radec luego dante y raiden levantaron la mano junto con issac que dante lo hizo levantar la mano ya que le dio uno de sus ataques de paranoia luego fue kratos y sackboy (cosa que a toro no le sorprendio) y por ultimo sly cooper junto con emmet y rachet

toro:todos ustedes participaron nya?

sackboy:mmm

toro:vaya nya

kat:pero mientras se hace esa cosa donde estaremos nosotros

en el bar

toro:ya me lo imaginaba nya! 

cole:bueno es hora de ver como le va a mi otro yo

issac:pues lo bueno fue de que raiden se le ocurrio poner camaras para ver

nariko:que estan haciendo ?

kratos:nos preparamos sackboy crea botanas

sackboy saco su popit creo una mesita con palomitas bebidas y pizza

nariko:que es todo esto

raiden:solamente sientate y relajate

radec:es momento de ver como le va al soldado

por otra parte

evil estaba solo

evil cole:esta vez se lucieron con el reto chicos

empezo a caminar para el se veia genial la mansion ya que era tetrica y parecia mas un castillo que una simple casa hasta que el radio que traia sono

hey evil me escuchas?

fuerte y claro issac que es lo que tengo que hacer en este reto?

solamente matar a todo lo que veas saldra cualquier moustro aleatoriamente asi que ten cuidado por cierto a dante se le ocurrio poner red ords para subir mas tu ap por si te metes en problemas

.

.

.

muchos videojuegos les afecto en la cabeza verdad?

pero en eso se oye la voz de cole:hablando de eso los bioterroristas tambien te atacan por la espalda llamanos si necesitas ayuda y tambien las cajas de carton que encuentres son porque ahi cirbogs ahi

sinceramente esto se pondra genial verdad

oye deja el sarcasmo por una vez asi podremos poner de que los conductores somos los mejores eh ? ¿no crees?

en eso issac habla:mejor empezemos cambio

evil cole:genial estoy solo sin nadie veamos que tal

pero en eso por deatras de ellos salen una cosa

evil cole:que diablos!

dante!

evil cole:genial demonios!

el empezo acorrer aventandoles bolas de fuego pero al demonio no lo detenia en eso llegan bioterroristas y una enorme maquina

evil cole:ok exajeraron...corre!

evil comenzo a correr

mientras en el bar

issac:exajeraron encerio

swetth tooth:yo fui el de la idea

raiden:kratos dame palomitas

kratos:son mias!

raiden:dante dame pizza

dante:es mia !

kat:vaya que con la comida se ponen muy salvajes

en la mansion:

evil cole iba corriendo hasta que encontro humo y lo absorvio

evil cole:genial (avento dos misiles y se deciso de los bioterroristas y los cirbogs pero en eso salen dos necromorfos y lo agarran del pie y lo habientan )

en el bar:

issac:NECROMORFOS!

radec:vaya podre evil ...MUESTRA QUE LA BESTIA ESTA AHI ANIMO!

nathan drake:hasta el coronel esta emocionado

swetth tooth :asi es

nathan drake por primera vez platicaban pacificamente con swetth tooth

toro:vaya esa no me la esperaba nya

kat:quien diria que por primera vez nathan perdio su miedo por los payasos?

sackboy:mmm

los dos:exacto

en la mansion:

evil cole callo en un cuarto lleno de red orbs

en el bar:

nariko:vaya kat esa fue una enorme idea

fat princess:el bellaco tiene suerte

raiden:seguro que no me vas a dar?

kratos:son mias eh dicho

kratos se come las palomitas y se atraganta

raiden:eso les pasa por egoistas!

toro:nya aveces pienso que los mas maduros de aqui somos yo y sackboy nya

kat:hablando de eso ...ire a cocinar

en la mansion:

evil cole corria pero en eso le disparan

nivel 3!

evil cole:esta bien ustedes se lo buscaron! (el utiliza su nivel 3 )la bestia a llegado

en eso se rompe la camara y deja de haber señal

issac:que demonios?

radec:se enojo?

todos se quedaron desconsertantes hasta que oyeron una explosion

toro:que paso ahora?nya

todos salieron y vieron la mansion toda destruida

evil cole:les dije que iban a pagarlo !

evil cole disfrutaba su victoria

.

..

.

.

cole:sera mejor reconstuir la mansion

toro:oh mejor aun...regresar a titanea hasta que los aldeanos la areglen nya

cole:suena buena idea la verdad

finalizado

bueno eso es todo bueno ya son dos historias que termino! y les pregunto cual quieren que suba ahora el de campamento de los allstars que sera un poco como el de el caso de un asesino o el de mortal kombat pueden decirme y sin mas que decir me despido :D


	18. Chapter 18

nota de la autora:hola y aqui otro capitulo de una noche con los allstars ! bueno como les decia otra noche otro capitulo que para mi fue un desafio ya que no se casi nada de tekken xD pero enfin que comienze el capitulo!

chapter heihachi:el orgullo para un luchardor es...¿estar en la portada de una revista?

en titanea

toro:y llegamos otra vez nya

kratos:bueno regresamos al castillo

heihachi:esto es culpa de cabeza de carbon

evil cole:oigan ustedes quisieron verme enojado asi que ahi esta

toro:era solamente matar a los bioterroristas no destruir la casa nya!

evil cole:oigan por almenos estamos aqui vivos

.

.

.

kat:sera mejor entrar antes de que las mujeres demostremos las bestias que tenemos adentro

todos se fueron adentro todo estaba tranquilo ya que no tenian nada que hacer sinceramente bueno por almenos estaban de buen humor

vete al carajo! (sale volando el control del ps3)

... bueno creo por otra parte heihachi vio que todos los allstars estaban reunidos en la sala sinceramente hace unas horas leeia una revista y vio algo que le desagrado

heihachi:oigan olgazanes porque no entrenan para hacerse mas fuertes

todos:paso !(mm)(grrr) (bado)

heihachi:kuma! (en eso kuma aparece y levanta el sofar y lo tira por la ventana aventando a algunos allstars)

radec:ahora que le pasa soldado!

heihachi:es hora de trabajar duro

raiden:pero estamos bien asi

toro:heihachi san raiden tiene razon nya

heihachi:de ninguna manera se pondran a hacer ejercicio ahora

todos:quee!

2 horas despues

heihachi:bueno es hora de entrenar

pero en eso el vio que el equipo espartano estaba jugando poker cosa que estaban muy tranquilos

toro:les gane

kratos:yo no tengo ni idea de como se juega esto

sackboy bajo sus cartas y ...creo unas rocas y se las havento a kratos y a toro

sackboy:mmm (gane!) (agarra todos los dulces y comienza a comerselos )

kratos:eso no se vale

toro:nya sackboy dejanos unos dulces nya!

kratos se quito la roca y dijo:pelea con los puños cobarde!

sackboy creo un yunke y se lo dejo caer a kratos

kratos:te aprovechas porque no traigo mi espada !

toro:ah saquenme de aqui! nya!

por otra parte algunos estaban praticando swetth tooth perseguia a nathan drake little sister hacia que big daddy hiciera sentadillas nariko praticaba con kat y fat raiden y dante se estaban peliando bueno estaban entrenando a "puño limpio" que se estaban riendo mientras se golpeaban parrapa estaba praticando con spike y spike intentaba atrapar a daxter jak ayudaba a sly y rachet arreglar el cooper vooper hasta que

heihachi:Se van a poner a entrenar o que ?

todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian o pensaban

cole:y que vamos a entrenar?

evil cole:ahi una manera de entrenar y es estar viendo television con soda y palomitas

todos:ummmm...vale! (pero antes de irse corriendo heihachi y kuma los detienen

kuma:grrrrrrrrr (deberias dejarlos ellos tienen razon)

heihachi:Silencio kuma

kuma:grrrrrrrrrrrrr (ahora te disquitas conmigo!)

heihachi:ya callate !

kuma:grrrr (esta bien)

parrapa:Señor heihachi porque debemos de entrenar ?

heihachi se quedo pensando recordando lo que vio y sincinceramente no fue buena ide hasta que dijo : Lars Alexanderson, el padre adoptivo de Lee Chaolan estan en la portada de la revista de peleas y empresario dueño de la compañía Mishima Zaibatsu tengo que estar en la portada ahora y por eso quiero que entrenen

al voltiar todos estaban dormidos hasta kuma por ese gran"emotivo discurso " hasta el coronel radec que el era de dar sus enormes discursos se habia quedado dormido con sus papeles en el escritorio

heihachi:les estoy hablando idiotas

todos:presente!

.

.

.

.

heihachi:hasta que yo salga en la portada ustedes podran descanzar

lunes-monday

todos estaban afuera el coronel radec junto con issac y emmet se salvaron ya que hacian las cuentas bancarias y todos entrenaban

evil cole:incisto que la mejor manera de entrenar es estar sentados en el sofar comiendo electricidad y palomitas

toro:ahi que idear algo nya

sackboy:mmmmmm

toro:que

sackboy:mmm

sackboy aparecio una pizarra y empezo a escribir todos miraban atentamente

jak:quieres sabotear la revista

sackboy:mm

toro:nya pero como podemos hacer algo asi nya

raiden:yo les puedo ayudar

cole:con la ayuda de los conductores

toro:encerio!

cole:claro podemos causar un apagon y una tormenta mientras raiden hackea todo eso y cambia toda la informacion de la revista y alguno de ustedes tendra que escribir las cosas

kat:bueno nosotros podemos tomar algunas fotos ...kratos lo hara

kratos:si

jak:pero eso si esto lo hacemos para poder volver alo que haciamos antes ok

todos:esta bien

toro fue adentro y saco una maquina de escribir y se sento en el piso sackboy recortaba cosas de las revistas kratos tomaba algunas fotos con ayuda de nathan y sli entraron al cuarto de heihachi y se llevaron algunas fotos ...y tambien la cajita de oro que tenia heihachi ahi raiden junto con jak y issac hackeaban la pagina cosa que tambien se metieron para pedir mas armas cosa que para issac era genial kat y dante ayudaban buscando informacion que dante comia dulces radec por otra parte checaba las cuentas el aun no sabia del "plan"

martes-tuesday

toro se levanto de ahi y fue corriendo con algunos papeles hasta que se topo con radec

radec:que es todo esto

toro:mis papeles!

radec:me podrian decir que estan haciendo

jak:es una revista falsa para que nos deje empaz heihachi

raiden:ya esta chicos tienen 3 dias para hacerla

radec:tu tambien!

kat:chicos aqui esta la informacion

cole:ya esta listo para el apagon de 3 dias dias

radec;ustedes tambien!

rachet:hey toro consegui algunas imagenes

nathan drake y sli cooper:nosotros conseguimos dinero !

kratos:que bien!

radec:bueno que tal si hacemos esto vamos un rato de cazeria

todos:si!

kratos:ok toro vamos a hacer trabajo duro !

toro se volvio a sentar y comenzo a escribir kratos y sackboy recortaban y pegaban junto con cole evil dante y raiden que dante ayudaba ya que queria sus dias libres

3 dias y medio despues

toro escribia un ´poco cabesiando y quitaba la hoja y ponia otra cole y evil no dormian asi que seguian pegando y cortando y raiden estaba ya en la computadora

raiden:ya !

toro:PRESENTE! NYA

.

.

.

.

cole:no chicos que ya estan por aparecer el apagon

toro:nya ! (salieron volando algunos papeles) es cierto (toro corrio y metieron toda la informacion en la computadora issac guardo la informacion y todos estan presentes menos cole y evil hasta que suena el comunicador de raiden y radec)

chicos todos listos!

fat princess:todos ponganse seguros !

cole ya esta listos quedan 3 minutos (se oyo que corto algun cable )

parrapa:vayan que sirven para el bandalismo

en eso se oyo un "oye" por parte de los conductores y se fue la luz

issac:rapido a subir la informacion!

issac se sento por otra parte el equipo espartano se estaba quedando dormido de pie los demas estaban viendo dante estaba dormido en el sofar con la baba de afuera "no aguantas nada" dijo kat

raiden:tratare de manter prendida la computadora

en eso se oye en el comunicador de radec:

chicos el apagon ya no aguantara mas!

issac:ya esta !

en eso vuelve la luz

toro:se acabaron los dias de pelea!

radec;no tan rapido falta ver que es lo que dice el soldado

al dia siguiente

heihachi:esta revista no sirve bah que mas da

todos;:que!

todos esperabam a que heihachi diga algo pero fue algo negativo que tiro la revista ala basura todos incluyendo alos que se estaban quedando dormidos dijieron:pero porque no la lees

heihachi:creen que no me daria cuenta de una revista falsa

todos:;que!

kuma:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (hicieron un buen trabajo chicos pero...es dificil de engañarlo )

heihachi:tu te callas kuma !

kuma:grrrrrrrrrr (*insultando*el le dio una revista)

heihachi:estoy en la portada!

todos;eh?

heihachi:esto es genial y es porque soy el mejor luchador de tekken!

toro:entonces?:...ya podemos descanzar nya

heihachi;esta bien

radec;no hagan nada estupido chicos

el equipo espartano:jeje siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!(mmmmmm...) (pero en ese momento los tres caen al puso completamente dormidos hasta raiden cae al piso por el cansancio )

radec;trio de vagos!

nariko:podres se la pasaron dia y noche trabajando

kat:se ven tan lindos todos

finalizado

lo que mas tarde en este capitulo fue aprender de heihachi ya que de todos se un poco de historia xD enfin hoy mismo subire el capitulo de el caso de un asesino xD sin mas que me despido


	19. Chapter 19

nota de la autora:hola de nuevo chicos bueno eh aqui otro capitulo xD y por cierto este capitulo tendra de invitados especiales que seran amnesia,outlats y penumbra!^^)asi que es hora de empezar con esta noche a que comienze el capitulo

chapter noche spike :mitacolas de tiempo y espacio aventuras

con toro,dusty y little sister

spike estaba viendo la television comiendo ya que hace mucho que no hacia lo que hace un "niño normal " aparte de atrapar monos y peliar contra specter sinceramente se aburria al estar ahi sin hacer nada por otra parte los allstars tenian fiesta aunque para spike eso era genial pero en ese momento estaba un poco molesto por lo que le dijo el profesor de que en pocas horas le mandaria una maquina para atrapar a un mono con casco agarro su jugo y comenzo a tomarselo hasta que

que succede spike nya

spike vio a toro que traia confeti en la cabeza y un tarro de cerveza? spike solamente suspiro y dijo:oh hola toro no es nada solamente...pensaba...es todo

toro:no es nada normal verte ahi sentado que succede nya?

spike:bueno tengo una mission pero..tambien quiero estar en la fiesta tu que opinas

toro se quedo pensando hasta que dijo:pues...no lo se

spike;si...y tambien no quiero ir porque el profesor dijo que ese lugar era extraño

toro:extraño ? podemos ir contigo nya

spike: sinceramente toro kratos y sackboy son muy (toro habia entendido en un santiamen a lo que se referia spike )

toro:si si te entiendo nya pero yo te puedo acompañar

spike:encerio ?

toro:si hace mucho que no voy de cazeria desde que crie a max...

spike: encerio? (lo miro incredulamente)

toro:si y lo crie muy bien nya

spike: A ESO LE LLAMAS BIEN! NO DURO NI 5 SEGUNDOS EN EL EXTERIOR

.

.

.

.

toro:por eso digo que esta a 5 metros bajo tierra nya

en eso una sombra se aparece en la cabeza de toro que traia algo en la boca

dusty:nya

los dos:hola dusty

dusty:nya

spike:que dijo?

toro:dijo que que estabamos haciendo ?

spike:solamente praticabamos ...entonces si me acompañas ?

toro:seguro claro nya!

dusty:nya

spike:que dijo?

toro:dijo a donde ?

spike: vamos a una mission que me dio el profesor y por cierto que ¿ traes en la boca?

dusty dejo en el suelo un hot dog que traia mostaza y mayonesa:nya *ronroneo*

toro:dijo que ¿si nos puede acompañar ? y que es un hot dog que si no queremos

dusty acerco el hot dog hacia ellos que traia baba de gato cosa que toro y spike dijieron medio asquiados:no gracias

spike:y hablando de lo que dijistes claro

dusty se puso contento y comenzo a comer lo mas rapido posible

spike:tengo hambre no quieren comer antes de irnos ?

?:hola chicos hola spike

todos vieron que era little sister que traia un plato con varios hot dogs

little sister:que hace chicos

toro:nya ibamos a salir nya

spike:podemos comer

little sister:claro coman

todos agarraron un hot dog y little sister cargo a dusty

little sister:oh que lindura

dusty:*ronroneo*

little sister:¿y a donde iran?

spike:bueno tengo una mission y toro y dusty quieren acompañarme

little sister:puedo ir con ustedes chicos

en ese momento al oir eso se atragantaron toro y spike y se quedaron vieron no les molestaba estar con little sister ni nada por el estilo pero...si le pasaba algo tenian que verselas con big daddy aunque ella tambien ayudaria en muchas cosas hasta que los dos de una poner una cara de espanto pusieron una sonrisa

spike y toro:claro puedes venir

entonces todos fueron ala fiesta vieron que todos praticaban sackboy cantaba algunos jugaban con el ps3 y el ps4 otros comian kratos estaba praticando con su "amiga la pared" radec comia pero hacia los ingresos en su computadora junto con issac estaban en una mesas bebiendo y arepintiendose de todo lo que hacian toro y los demas pasaron por ahi hasta llegar al sotano y de ahi aparecio un portal

toro:bueno es hora de ir nya

spike:si asi es todos listos !

todos se pusieron alado de spike entonces el piso se levanta y salen volando de ahi al portal cuando lo atravesaron estaban en un cuarto muy extraño

spike:bueno llegamos (spike guardo un cubo transparente toro al verlo dijo)

toro:nya que es eso

spike:ah esto? es un aparato de con este podemos viajar al pasado o al futuro aunque... (vio el lugar en donde estaban) esto no parece futuro

conversación gatuna:

dusty:nya

toro:que pasa dusty

dusty:*ronroneo*

toro:que que tiene de malo nya?

dusty:...

toro:no pasara nada nya

dusty:nya

toro:que oistes ?

dusty:nya

toro:sera mejor investigar nya

dusty:*ronroneo*

toro:que...no soy estupido nya!

dusty:nya

toro:esta bien vayamos a capturar al mono nya

por otra parte spike y little sister no entendian nada

little sister:supistes que fue lo que dijieron?

spike:ni la menor idea

toro y dusty fueron con ellos

spike:em...que praticaban ?

toro:ah? no nada solamente cosas nya

spike:vaya conversacion tan amistosa

dusty:nya

todos que dijo?

toro:dijo que a que horas vamos a comenzar a caminar

spike:de que?... A EL MONO ...bueno vayamos a buscarlo

comenzaron a caminar el lugar estaba oscuro muy oscuro cosa que a little sister le causaba un poco de miedo spike iba con una linterna sentia un poco de miedo por otra parte dusty iba pacificamente y toro ...sentia que era observado por otra parte

en el castillo de fat princess: ya era de otro dia y alos allstars ...no les iba tan bien que digamos ya que las unicas que se salvaron de la reseca eran las mujeres

kat:cuanto desastre

nariko:ni que lo digas

kat barria la sala hasta que nariko dijo:bueno por almenos tenemos el castillo para nosotras alguna idea

kat y fat princess se miraron entre si hasta que sonrieron y

25 segundos despues

nariko:no me referia a cosas de chicas ?

fat princess:por almenos esto te ayudara

kat:asi es

las chicas se pintaban las uñas cosa que a nariko no le agradaba ya que solamente traia una toalla o sabana como le decia ella cualquiera de los allstars las podian ver y tratandose de pervertidos...los ahi

por otra parte raiden y dante no sabian que hacer raiden estaba comiendo y dante ...estaba sentado pensando hasta que vieron que un pedazo de sandia callo en el piso que se le quedaron viendo

.

.

.

.

.

dante:¿y?

raiden:que paso?

dante:que hacemos

raiden:no lo se ...que tal si salimos un rato a dar la vuelta

dante:buscar problemas?

raiden;no no tengo ganas ...que tal destruir algo

dante:vale...es mas tengo una idea

raiden:haber cerebrito dime

dante:retos

raiden:vale pero yo hago el primero sirve que puedo ver si la actualizacion que me puso doktor sirve

dante abrio la puerta

dante:bien vayamos a decirle a kat

cuando bajaron estaban escondidos

raiden:esto es espionaje

dante:que tiene de malo solamente pasaremos por la sala y listo

raiden:oye kat a de estar ocupada ademas ella no va a querer aceptar los retos

dante:como que clase de retos tienes en mente blondie?

raiden sonrio comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina

dante:esa sonrisa la conozco bien

raiden:que que tiene de malo

dante:que esa sonrisa mi buen amigo jack es de que algo malo va a pasar

raiden :oye!

dante:pero de que sera el reto?

raiden sonrio y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta cuando lo vieron las chicas se quedaron en silencio

dante:hey raiden ya se que otro reto se puede hacer mas

kat:COMO DE QUE RETOS !

raiden:kat solamente vamos a salir para dejarte el dia libre con las chicas

kat:en...encerio?!

dante:claro ademas tu nos ayudastes ayer a llevarnos a nuestro cuarto

kat:pero dejandolos alos dos solos es como si ...kratos y todos ustedes se unieran en un mundo

.

.

.

dante:encerio crees que hicieramos muchas cosas sin ti ?

raiden:ademas solo son retos kat

kat:esta bien gracias por dejarme el dia libre chicos (ella abrazo a su equipo hasta que )donde estara dusty

dante:nunca habia sentido tanta carne en el cuerpo de una mujer

kat:da...dante ! *sonrrojada*

raiden:donde estara toro?

mientras con spike

spike:te encontre

mono:uki!

spike saco una red y comenzo a corretiar al mono pero en eso suena un crujido y algo extraño

toro:que es eso? nya !

entonces todos se quedaron viendo little sister sentia esa presencia cosa que ella se puso detras de toro asustada

little sister:que es eso señor toro?

cuando lo vieron bien era una persona desfigurada de la cara y tenia dientes afilados

spike:ok mantengan la calma que nadie se mueva

todos se quedaron quietos estaban hasta temblando de miedo tanto como los allstars como el moustro se quedaron quietos pero todo eso se fue ya que a spike se le escapo el mono que salio corriendo

mono:uki!

toro:corran por sus vidas !

en eso dusty utilizo su poder de gravedad elevando a todos incluyendo al mono saliendo corriendo de ahi que el moustro los perseguia

spike:que demonios estaba pensando el profesor cuando me envio aqui!

toro:nya este lugar se me hace conocido

dusty:nya

toro:que !

dusty se iba mas lento ya que se estaba cansando y ya no tenia casi energia para su poder

todos que dijo!

toro:dijo que hagamos algo antes de que nos alcanze ya que se esta cansando nya!

little sister:ya nos podemos ir a otra dimension no?

spike:eso intento sera aleatoria !

toro:vamonos antes de que esa cosa nos mate nya!

pero en eso se abre un portal color morado

little sister:que hacemos

spike:no lo se

pero en eso little sister se le ocurrio algo ya que vio que dusty se estaba cansando saco un hot dog que traia en una bolsa y dijo:mira dusty un hot dog lo quieres ve por el!

little sister avento el hot dog lo mas fuerte que pudo que si paso el portal morado y dusty al verlo levanto las orejas y fue corriendo lo mas rapido posible pasando el portal

mientras eso pasaba en el castillo de fat princess

kratos:TODOS AL AGUA !

todos se aventaron al rio que estaba rodeando el castillo de fat princess

nathan drake:vaya una caida desde ahi y te rompes el cuello

raiden:debo darle gracias a doktor por la actualizacion

sackboy:mmmmm

kratos:alguien falta

radec:que succede soldado

big daddy:ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

por otra parte dante no sabia nadar

raiden:vamos tu puedes

dante:mejor paso chicos me voy a comer

nathan drake:como haremos para que baje

kratos yo se como

todos:...como?

kratos se subio al lugar donde estaba dante y

dante:no puedo

si puedes

no puedo

si puedes

dante: QUE NO PUEDO !

kratos:QUE SI PUEDES ! (kratos empuzo a dante al agua cayendo kilometros bajo agua )lo vez si pudistes !

.

.

.

.

.

.

por otra parte dante no salia del agua

.

.

.

.

.

.

raiden:em...dante?

con toro y los demas

estaban en un lugar subterraneo parecia algo como un laboratorio mas bien era una mina

spike:en donde estamos ?

toro:no ni yo se nya

little sister:parece mi mundo

pero en eso se escucha un sonido y susurros

toro:me...mejor ahi que seguir nya

comenzaron a caminar el lugar estaba oscuro y muy raro spike ya habia capturado al mono y ahora tenia una conversacion con dusty...cosa que...la verdad no se entendian

spike:este lugar es extraño

toro:la verdad me pone los pelos de punta nya

pero en eso se oye que alguien habla

toro:que fue eso nya!

little sister:rapido se esta acercando !

...todos comenzaron a correr en circulos ya que no sabian que hacer hasta dusty que al igual que ellos no sabian que hacer hasta que

toro:escondamonos !

todos se escondieron depronto vieron que alguien entro corriendo y apresuradamente cerro la puerta se oia que estaba agitado y callo al piso ellos vieron que era un joven con capucha andaba muy bien abrigado ya que traia guantes traia una chamarra roja y pantalon azul y estaba hasta temblando del miedo toro al verlo se le hizo conocido pero...de donde aun asi no se querian salir de ahi

spike:no vayan a hacer nada de ruido

en eso dusty escupe una bola de pelos y toro estornuda

spike:dije que en silencio!

?:u...ustedes que hacen a..aqui!

todos al verlo bien se quedaron atonicos hasta que toro dijo:philip!

philip:toro?...hola

spike:Eres parte del equipo encapuchado verdad ?

philip:claro

little sister:si el chico que mercer le hace bulling!

philip:si y tambien por eso me conocen

toro:nos puedes decir que es lo que esta pasando aqui nya?

todos siguieron a philip hasta llegar a un cuarto ahi prendieron fuego y comenzaron a conversar

philip: esto es groenlandia vine aqui ya que mi padre supustamente muerto me mando una carta tras en el camino como hacia mucho frio decidi buscar un refugio en el que pueda estar tranquilo asi que encontre este lugar que es una mina abandonada *suspiro*

toro:pero esa cosa de la que venias escapando que pinta aqui ? nya

philip :bueno cuando llegue me empeze a comunicar con un hombre llamado "red" y el me prometio llevarme afuera de esta mina sinceramente no le tengo tanta fe en ese tio descubri que la mina está habitada por un ecosistema de animales anormalmente grandes lobos, arañas gigantes o enormes gusanos capaces de excavar en la roca entre otros. Notas y trozos de papel a lo largo del camino me di cuenta y descubri algún tipo de sociedad secreta que está estudiando fenómenos extraños dentro de las minas.

spike:vaya

toro:ahora entiendo el porque esas cosas te encuentran tan facilmente

little sister:mi pregunta es como es que saldremos de aqui

pero justamente se abre la puerta que habia 5 lobos gigantes

philip:nos encontraron!(traia en la mano un destapabaños)

little sister:el señor philip nos ayudara!

Dusty:nya nya nya *ronroneo* (A ESO LE LLAMAS AYUDAR!? TRAER A UN LUGAR LLENO DE MONSTRUOS UN DESTAPABAÑOS? ES ENCERIO?)

toro:descuida yo me encargare

todos:encerio?

spike:bueno toro has tu magia

todos vieron que toro se le acerco a los lobos todos veian confundidos al igual que los lobos toro se quedo pensando en que podria decir aunque sinceramente tratandose de lobos? no entenderian hasta que dijo todo alarmado:COMANSELOS A ELLOS YO SOY SOLAMENTE UN "INDEFENSO" GATITO NYAA!

que todos al ver eso se quedaron confundidos

.

.

.

.

philip:menudo cobarde resulto el gatito

spike:corran!

todos comenzaron a correr tal como spike y los demas spike y little sister eran los que iban enfrente ya que corrian mas rapido que los demas por otra parte toro les haventaba moshi dusty agarraba con la gravedad rocas y se las aventaba philip ...aventada todas las armas que traia hasta que llegan un lugar y se encierran ahi todos se tiraron al piso

spike:el peor dia de mi vida sinceramente

toro:...tengo hambre nya

little sister:mr b tiene razon estar sola es peligroso

philip:casi muero de un infarto alla afuera

todos se quedaron ahi tirados un buen rato spike saco el cubo y abrio una puerta morada por otra parte se oye una voz

?:philip!

philip al oir esa voz se dio cuenta de algo ...¡ESTABA EN LA ZONA PROFUNDA DE LA MINA !

philip:tu eres...red?

red:claro amigo

toro:¿nya porque esta encerado en un incinerador nya?

little sister:que es un incinerador mr.t ?

spike:pues ...yo no tengo ni idea

toro:pues es un...nose nya

dusty:nya *ronroneo*

todos:que dijo?

toro:dijo que es Cualquier dispositivo, aparato, equipo, estructura o artificio utilizado para destruir... reducir o recuperar por el fuego materiales o sustancias consistentes

.

.

.

.

.

todos:oooooooh! ya entendimos! (dandose cuenta de que algo)

con philip y red:

red:es momento tienes que matarme

philip:tiene que haber otra forma

red:absiona la palanca y todo esto terminara

philip:no ahi otra opcion...esta bien

todos:espera que !

philip absiono la palanca cosa que se empezaron a escuchar gritos de deseperacion

todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

little sister se tapo los ojos toro y spike estaban abrazados y philip se tapaba los ojos y dusty se escondio detras de toro y spike cuando ya no se oyeron los gritos de red todos vieron que solamente habia cenizas todos estaban temblando philip se acerco y saco la llave de la cenizas de red toro vio que la puerta morada estaba ahi

toro:bueno philip fue bueno ver tu mundo adios

toro entro al portal junto con spike y los demas

mientras en el castillo de fat princess:

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

todos:corran!

kat:big daddy tranquilizate!

kratos:ni toro esta!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmm! (donde esta toro!)

nariko:tampoco esta spike!

kat:ni dusty!

ellos ya se habian dado cuenta de que ni spike y los demas estaban desaparecidos y big daddy estaba desesperado buscando a little sister raiden y dante lo detenian pero big daddy los habento contra la pared atravesandolas cuando llegan dante traia encajada a rebellion en su estomago

dante:asi nos vamos a llevar?! bueno chicas (saco a evony e ivory) es hora de hacer escandalo

kratos:yo tambien quiero peliar

todos:no!

mientras con toro y los demas

toro:aah eso fue horrible nya!

spike:sinceramente espero y ya no tener missiones como estas despues!

toro:y ahora que lugar es este

estaban enfrente de un porton oscuro toro abrio la puerta que esa se callo por lo vieja que estaba todos se asustaron y decidieron entrar vieron un carro estacionado enfrente

toro:bueno lo bueno es de que si ahi gente nya

spike:esperemos y si ya que no quiero sorpresas como las anteriores

little sister:miren lo que dice "manicomio de monte massive"

toro al oir ese nombre se quedo pensando

spike:que ocurre toro?

toro:este lugar se me hace conocido pero donde lo vi?nya

comenzaron a caminar entraron por la puerta y habia sangre

toro:es sangre

little sister:es adam?

spike:ahi que seguir la sangre

todos comenzaron a caminar toro comenzo a recordar ese lugar:nya ya recorde! que lugar es este! nya

spike:encerio y cual es ?!

toro:es monte massive !

spike:que es eso

toro:es el hogar de

pero en eso se escucha un grito era el ´periodista miles que iba corriendo y detras de el iba el iba

toro:corran!

todos salieron corriendo hasta ir al baño de mujeres

spike:que era esa cosa!

toro:nya esa cosa ya la habia visto

?:que linduras

spike:tenemos que irnos ya ! (saco el cubo )

en eso prende la luz y vieron 5 hombres todos malformados con bats de beisboll

?:ataquen!

todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

todos agarraron el cubo y los teletransporto ala mansion que al llegar calleron al piso respirando rapidamente

little sister;casi nos comen!

spike:sinceramente es hora de descanzar

pero en eso se oye un grito y una explosion y sale volando kratos big daddy dante raiden radec y rachet

rachet:ese golpe me dolio!

toro:que esta pasando nya!

kratos:toro toro no aparece

radec:hemos perdido a unos soldados tan valientes

dusty:nya?

pero al escuchar ese "nya"

kratos:TORO ERES TU!

sackboy:mmmm

toro:muchachos los extrañe demasiado nya !

el equipo espartano se abrazaron alegremente

little sister:mr.b!

big daddy vio que little sister lo abrazo:perdon por haberme enojado contigo tenias razon

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrr!

raiden:bueno todo regreso ala normalidad

spike:sinceramente si

dante:falta alguien de abrazar

little sister :kat!

kat:que esta pasando aqui

dusty al oirla levanto las orejas y salio corriendo y se le havento encima:dusty!

raiden:eso era lo que faltaba

spike:bueno chicos ire a dormir

kratos:en donde estaban?

toro y los demas:larga historia (recordando todo lo que les paso )

finalizado

este capitulo fue el mas largo que eh escrito xD bueno como dije hoy actualizare todos y subire dos historias nuevas la de mortal kombat ya la estoy haciendo pero ...voy a tardar bastantito tiempo y tambien subire el otro fanfic de playstation allstars crossover yo soy torres y nos leemos mas alrato otra vez :D


	20. Chapter 20

nota de la autora:muy buenas mis lectores favoritos :D ? estamos aqui con un especial que se me ocurrio al estar leyendo los comentarios xD que esta vez sera algo especial :D? como ya saben la noche de cole fue bueno...para mi no fue tan buena que digamos xD ya que iba empezando ya saben :v en este especial sera cole el protagonista junto con evil cole y por cierto los allstars y los conductores haran sus selfies ? y comentarios de ellas:D

chapter especial selfies everywere

era de noche todo estaba tranquilo sin nada pero

en la cuidad

cole estaba en los techos de la cuidad habia resivido una llamada de seke que era de invadir un lugar lleno de terroristas asi que decidio ir pero con alguien mas

cole:hey evil listo?

evil cole:mas que listo viejo amigo

cole:bueno es hora de atacar

cole y evil bajaron y comenzaron a peliar todos los bioterroristas empezaron a atacar hasta que evil envio una enorme bola de fuego y cole callo en el piso y agarro a uno de los bioterroristas

evil cole:que le hacemos ?

cole:ah estado vendiendo drogas que tal si le damos su merecido

?:no porfavor no me hagan daño!

evil cole:es mi victima

cole:pero antes quiero hacer algo yo

cole se quedo pensando evil y el bioterrorista se quedaron viendolo desconsertantes cole saco su celular y dijo:hey seke ahi un recuerdo de esta mission! (cole se le acerco al bioterrorista y se dio una selfie con el cosa que evil cole se quedo desconsertante al ver eso)

en messenger de la playstation:

cole Mmgrat acaba de subir una foto

cole venia con el bioterrorista y evil atras de el algo desconsertante

comentarios:

lucy kou:dejate de tonterias y acaba con eso D:

nix123:vaya cole aveces pienso que sigues siendo un idiota

dante sparda:jajaj cole esa es buena :D sigue asi y caza demonios!

inoue toro:vaya hasta cole hizo una selfie nya :0

kratos:que es una selfie D:?

dante sparda:hey raiden the ripper tomemonos una selfie! :D

raiden the ripper: no de ninguna manera!

inoue toro:que succede nya :3

dante sparda:raiden y yo haremos una selfie! :D y quiero subirla!

katlareinadelagravedad:de ninguna manera! D:

inoue toro:las selfies estan de moda nya ?

raiden the ripper:eso es verdad mi excompañero snake hizo una :D

inoue toro: ninguno de nosotros a echo una con sus enemigos nya

coleMmGgrat:celosos?:v

heihachi_san: allstars ahi que levantarnos en huelga!

coronel123radec:de ninguna manera D: no quemaran la mansion!

nathandrakecazaterosoros:0-0 coronel no hablamos de quemar la mansion

coronel123radec se ha desconectado

raiden the ripper:eso fue algo desconsertante :v

inoue toro:nya nya nya :3

despues de esa enorme conversacion el equipo espartano y los demas junto con cole estaban buscando el como tomar una foto

kratos:me pregunto y ahora el porque estamos haciendo esto

toro:hasta el coronel esta aqui

cole:en este fanfic todo puede pasar

parrapa:y si praticamos skate

dante:vale yo quiero

parrapa:ten cuidado dante hay aveces que te golpeas donde no quieres

dante:descuida soy el amo de la patineta

raiden:ya veremos pero por curiosidad quiero ver si se rompe un hueso

parrapa:señor raiden porque no le intenta usted

raiden:no gracias yo una vez intente cuando estaba mas joven y casi me mataba ahi

kat:encerio donde te golpeastes?

raiden:ya sabes larga historia

´parrapa y kat se quedaron un poco desconsertantes hasta que parrapa entendio:oh ya resivistes un "golpe bajo"

raiden:asi es y desde ahi le agarre fobia

parrapa dijo en voz baja:eso explica el maquillaje y los tacones

raiden:que?

parrapa:no nada mejor porque no das una vuelta con mi patineta

entonces vieron que dante dijo:parrapa el reto es darle la vuelta ala patineta

toro:que estan haciendo nya

raiden:dante quiere llamar la atencion

parrapa se puso alado de dante el reto era brincar con la patineta y darle la vuelta que quede parada aun lado tuyo cosa que para parrapa fue facil

radec:soldado tenga cuidado

dante hizo bien el primero :hey raiden intentale

raiden:no no quiero

dante intentaba hacer el segundo raiden estaba sentado ya que si lo intento pero..quedo en ridiculo al caerse

toro:vaya dante no ha salido con ninguna de sus danteadas nya

pero entonces estaba ya apunto de hacerlo hasta que la patineta al momento de recogerla con el pie le dio un golpe bajo cosa que dante callo al piso en posicion fetal raiden se estaba riendo y los demas allstars:OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

nariko:vaya amo de la patineta eh

raiden se inco ala estatura de dante y dijo:que va a pasar con tus hijos ? dinos

dante:no voy a tener ...mejor me olvidare y me quedare con kat

raiden se empezo a reir

kat:no entiendo nada

cole:em que bueno que no entiendes

sli cooper:podre le dejara marca depor vida

toro:vaya amo de la patineta nya

nathan drake:que bueno que ninguno de nosotros lo intento

evil cole:sinceramente eso le dara una leccion por creerse el amo de la patineta

parrapa:podre señor dante !

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (*risa infinita* ahi que crear proteccion cuando esten intentando hacer deportes asi )

toro:deberias agradecer a que nadie te entiende sack nya y es buena idea

por otra parte spike y little sister no entendian nada

kratos:quiero comer vayamos a comer

algunos:buena idea

todos fueron acomer que entre raiden y nathan llevaron a dante adentro ya que no podia ni levantarse

3 horas despues

raiden:mejor?

dante y raiden estaban sentados en el sillon comiendo comida chatarra kat le preparo un té a dante :ah ya gracias amigo te debo una

raiden:me debes muchas es mas esta si pagamela

dante: que necesitas mi amiga kat de mi mundo te lo puede conseguir

raiden:mejor ahi que ver que estan haciendo los demas

en el cuarto de entrenamiento

heihachi:es hora de entrenar

toro:no!

en eso radec tira la puerta y dice:chicos tenemos una mission

raiden:que clase de mission coronel

radec:bueno sera como un entrenamiento sigiloso

raiden:adoro se sigiloso

dante:odio el sigilo

radec: bien el entrenamiento es el la calle 099 habla comida

kratos:comida vayamos

kratos agarro a sackboy y a toro y se fue corriendo

cole:yo tambien ire

radec:todos participaran no se preocupen seran por equipos

radec hizo los equipos de 4 que el primero era kratos sackboy toro y cole el segundo era evil cole heihachi sli cooper y nathan drake el tercero era raiden dante rachet y sir daniel el otro era spike fat princess sweeth tooth y nariko el otro era kat issac emmet y zeus el equipo siguente era big daddy jak parrapa

entre los arboles

radec:muy bien soldados todos esten quietos equipo 3 novato cuando de la señal tu te vas en tu caja y te metes en la oficina ahi estara una llave

pero en eso se oye del microfono de radec:

esta bien coronel y que no soy un NOVATO!

radec:equipo 1 me escucha

ñam ñam ñam

sackboy pasame la ketchup

mmmmm

sackboy esa era mi hamburguesa!

ese era mi postre nya!

radec:soldados quedense quietos ! equipo 3 me escuchas

dante deja de jugar!

ya me aburri

baja inmediatamente de ahi!

vale

raiden sir daniel se atoro en el tronco el arbol! ...ahora su cabeza se la llevo una ardilla!

abuda! (ayuda!)

radec:que diablos pasa ahora equipo 5 donde esta !

parrapa la musica es genial

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

ayuda big daddy se enojo porque no sabe donde esta little sister

radec no se la podia creer todos los allstars hacian cualquier cosa hasta que movio su comicador

radec:equipo 3 donde estan!?

dante bajate de ese arbol ahora

esta zona no es segura ya que ahi peligros comando

hola pajarito miren chicos es un pajaro extraño

dante ese no es un pajaro

idiota es un halcon

entonces se oye el sonido de un halcon

no lo mires alos ojos

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

demasiado tarde comando

radec:equipo 4 donde esta

radec no sabemos donde estamos

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh swetth tooth se volvio loco!

quien ah tocado mi helado

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

equipo 5

porque tengo que estar con estos mortales

issac deja de tener tus fobias

jojojojoojojojo

regreso santa claus!

porque tengo que estar con ustedes? quiero ami equipo!

nya nya nya nya

extrañas a tu novio?

dante no es mi novio!

oh no? entonces porque cuando te abraza te sonrrojas

es...e...es confidecial

ademas que hacemos haciendo equipo

pues en un fanfic en otra historia nosotros somos equipo

esa historia no es de nuestra autora!

pero es genial!

equipo 1

kratos! suelta esa hambuerguesa nya

vamos sackboy tu puedes !

pueden tomarse esto ya encerio !

radec:YA BASTA !

el coronel mael radec ya se habia enojado :estamos aqui de entrenamiento asi que pares de idiotas o hacen lo que les digan o kat dejara de cocinar para ustedes y solamente les dara de comer a ami y alos demas pequeños

ala orden coronel !

equipo 1:

cole:bueno chicos es hora de hacer esto al estilo conductor

kratos:sigilo?

cole:claro

kratos:esta bien vayamos

toro:me pregunto que estara pensando nya

en eso kratos saca la espada de apolo y destruye la pared

kratos:listo!

todos:idiota!

soldados:ataquen!

cole:genial tiene amigos

el equipo uno se puso en posicion de combate y comenzaron a peliar nathan radec rachet issac y emmet eran campers mientras nariko sly peliaban a cuerpo contra junto los demas allstars

nariko:peliaremos por la victoria kratos

kratos:asi habla rojiza !

nariko:eso es un apodo?

kratos:digo asi se habla nariko

nariko:y para defender amis hermanos!

raiden:dante ! es hora o nunca

pero en eso a dante lo empieza atacar una maquina

dante:esto se podra feo

raiden:no tanto recuerda que somos amigos y compañeros (a raiden le salia un aura roja)

dante:oh ya veo quieres tener un poco de accion verdad jack

raiden:asi se habla dante

raiden comenzo a peliar y dante dijo:es hora de peliar baby !

raiden:sera mejor buscar el documento dante encargate del jefe ! recuerda algunos son falsos

dante:se see entiendo

mientras

zeus:jojojojo !

zeus lanzaba truenos

daxter:porque no bajas y peleas con los puños ?

en eso zeus le habienta un rayo a daxter dejandolo en el piso

jak:daxter!

zues:jojojojojo

mientras con el coronel

radec:estan haciendo buen trabajo

kratos peliaba contra todos los soldados junto con nariko evil cole y el buen cole todo iba bien esta que

toro:cuidado

el camion de swetth tooth iba a toda maquina atropellando cualquier cosa

swetth tooth:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajjajajajajajajaj

kat:ya era hora

mientras en el lugar

raiden :listo ! (agarro algunos archivos y le llamo al coronel) ya esta que hacemos ahora!

SALGAN DE AHI RAPIDO ! DILE A DANTE QUE VAYA CON EL ENEMIGO

raiden:entendido!

mientras

evil cole:son demasiados!

fat princess mando algunos de sus aliados y ella estaba arriba de su pollo :los matare a todos !

evil cole:gallina !

evil cole esquivo ya que bvio que fat princess estaba apunto de atropellarlo con su gallina

fat princess:ten cuidado bellaco!

evil cole:que no soy un bellaco!

cole:evil cuidado!

en eso pasa el camion de helados de swett toothy se lo lleva de encuentro

spike:señor evil!

parrapa:ahi que ayudarlo!

swett tooth:waaajaaajajjajajaj!

mientras con el equipo de los dlc

emmet:issac cuidado!

emmet agarro unas de sus armas y defendio a su compañero

issac:gracias

zeus:jojojo para eso somos equipo

kat:sinceramente es cierto lo que dicen los chicos

zeus:y tu eres una inmadura

kat:NO ES CIERTO!

zeus:si lo eres

kat:crees que una chica de 16 años este en guerra aqui!?

zeus:eres una novata

issac:y una enojona

kat:QUE SOY QUE!

los 3 se quedaron en shock pero vieron que kat se comenzo a elevar

10 minutos despues

kat:vuelvan a decir que tengo mal humor y me las pagaran!

por otra parte los otros 3 estaban tirados en el piso kat se marcho de ahi toda enojada

mientras adentro

dante iba pacificamente al laboratorio por lo que le dijo raiden era de ir por otro archivo que estaba en el laboratorio junto con el objetivo

dante:ok es hora o nunca

dante ...tiro la puerta y encontro aun soldado de radec

soldado:otro de esas cosas

dante:quieto ahi (apunto con evony e ivory)

Soldado:vaya por fin

dante se le habento encima a golpearlo

afuera

nivel 3!

cole: siente la ira

evil cole:la bestia a llegado!

toro:corran por sus vidas

en eso entre cole y evil comenzaron a peliar con sus poderes mientras los allstars corrian

radec:novato! donde esta tu compañero!

raiden:yo que se le dije que fuera a derrotar al general

en eso llega kat corriendo

kat:raiden! (kat se le havento encima y lo abrazo y comenzo a llorar abiertamente cosa que dejo al coronel y a raiden desconsertantes)

radec:no entiendo nada?

pero raiden antes de contestar suena el telefono de todos! y era una notificacion de dante?

en messenger de la playtation:

dante a publicado una foto:

YEAH CAPTURE AL ENEMIGO!

venia el coronel que estaba amarrado en una silla y dante apuntandole con la pistola}

comentarios:

coronelmaelradec:ese no es el objetivo

kratos(god of war):por el olimpus lo atrapo! :O

raiden the ripper:no es el objetivo kratos -

inoue toro:nya entonces que era

parrapatherapper:el coronel le dijo a dante de un soldado pero este acaba de escapar xD

narikov:vaya pero quien es ese ?

coronelmaelradec:es un novato -

pero mientras eso pasaba dante ya habia salido de ahi y fue casi ya que entre evil y cole destruyeron el lugar cuando terminaron todos estaban reunidos

radec:bien echo soldados estoy orgulloso de ustedes hicieron buen trabajo todos

heihachi:pero destruyeron todo el lugar!

radec:ese era el entrenamiento soldados

evil cole:y que hacemos ahora?

cole:pues volvamos ala mansion a festejar

nariko:emm no que esto era para sacar esas cosas

toro:pues veo que los unicos que hicieron eso fue cole y dante

.

.

.

.

todos:uh

finalizado

bueno eso es todo aqui acaba el especial xD gracias por apoyarme 3 desde mis primeras historiasles agradesco bueno este fanfic ya casi llega a su final :V ya faltan pocas noches pero enfin 3 espero y les guste y porfavor si quieren otro especial diganme sin mas que decir yo soy torres y me despido :D


	21. Chapter 21

AVISO:

muy buenas mis lectores favoritos bueno como ya saben ya ahi otros dos fanfics que ya voy a acabar bueno voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos y de que se acercan ,mas fanfics tambien les queria comentar ya que me llego un comentario de playstation allstars crossover que porque ya no le segui? bueno quiero decirles que lo voy a subir otra vez y voy a subir otra historia que se va a llamar campamento allstars que va a ser como el caso de un asesino no lo eh subido porque pues:D?no tengo ni la menor idea xD jaja pero bueno enfin subire esas dos historias y tratare de entretenerme Para no llegar al final de los otros dos fanfics xD ya eh acabado dos historias y se siente un...hueco en el corazon :v bueno si hoy subire la nueva historia y el de playstation crossover otra vez ^^ bueno chicos eso era los que le queria decir c: y si quieren moar historias asi me lo pueden decir tambien estaba pensando hacer uno de smash?...ah ...ese llegara despues xD a y tambien sobre lo de mortal kombat no lo eh seguido xD ya se me quemo el cerebro de tantas ideas que eh tenido encerio no es de broma ya eh sacado todo lo de mi cerebro pero bueno me divierte hacer esto xD nunca aprendo bueno chicos ese es el aviso que les quiero dar muchas gracias por los que me han apoyado ya van a regresar un fanfic que deje y otro nuevo y nada con esto me despido yo soy torres y me despido que en un rato mas nos vemos y fap por si estan emocionados de que regrese playstation crossover :3 Y mas tarde subire una noche xD


	22. Chapter 22

nota de la autora :hola mis queridos lectores aqui como dije otra nueva noche xD como lo prometi que comienze la historia

chapter noche parrapa

en la noche los era un dia no tan normal ya que en titanea los allstars eran invadidos por enanitos azules ya que la princessa muffin atacaba para ir por los pasteles de fat

en el castillo:

los allstars veia la pelea pero algunos se estaban quedando dormidos

parrapa:vaya esos enanitos saben peliar muy bien

toro:claro que si nya ellos son guerreros

parrapa:me pregunto que se sentira ser un guerrero ?

?:si sabes obdeser te ira bien

parrapa vio que el que lo dijo fue :SEÑOR ROBOT

radec:que no soy un robot soldado !

parrapa:señor radec usted sabe que es sentir ser un soldado?

radec:bueno los soldados tienen que tener valor para que sean fuertes en el campo de batalla si no lo son caen rapidamente

parrapa :eso es ...genial

toro:palabras sabias del coronel nya?

pero en eso vieron que todos estaban dormidos y kratos estaba tirado en el piso

toro:nya?

parrapa:yo los puedo despertar

parrapa encendio su radio y puso a todo volumen la radio que se oyo fuerte despertando alos allstars

dante:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ODIO EL RAP!

raiden:si te lo creo si odias el sigilo porque no el rap

parrapa se metio al castillo mientras praticaba con toro

parrapa :bueno toro voy a ver el pueblo quiero viajar

toro:si quieres te acompaño

parrapa:bueno vayamos y trae a sackboy

los tres estaban en la puerta

toro:vamos nya

?:nya

todos voltearon al ver quien era era...dusty?

parrapa:hola dusty

dusty bajo del arbol :nya

parrapa que dijo?

toro:que si puede venir nya

parrapa:claro vamos a ver el lugar

todos comenzaron a caminar parrapa iba en su patineta

toro:vaya este lugar nunca lo habia visto

el lugar estaba abandonado pero en vieron que encontraron fideos?

parrapa:fideos ?

toro:son fideos chicos?nya

sackboy:mmmm?

parrapa:no puede ser ...SON FIDEOS DEL CAPITAN FIDEOS !

en eso de la tierra sale un enorme fideo

toro:esto no se ve todos los dias nya

parrapa :nadie mueva un musculo

todos se quedaron quietos en eso dusty :nya

parrapa:que dijo

toro:dijo que ...CORRAN!

todos comenzaron a correr ya que no solamente iba un fideo mutante era 5 fideos

toro:fideo enorme!...no volvere a ver los fideos como los veia antes nya!

parrapa:chicos suban ala patineta rapido

todos se subieron ala patineta y parrapa comenzo a patinar

toro:nos estan alcanzando!nya

parrapa:ya casi nos alcanza

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm

parrapa:que dijo!

toro:cuidado

parrapa:vamos a chocar!

todos al ver que ya casi llegaban ala pared:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(todos se cubrieron los ojos pero en eso no sintieron la gravedad

parrapa:porque no sentimos dolor

todos vieron que estaban en el aire

dusty:nya

todos:dusty

llegaron al castillo y al tocar

?:ya voy

en eso abre fat princess la puerta y entraron en un dos por tres

raiden:toro que succede

toro:grande fideo

parrapa:el coronel

radec:nos atacan!?

pero en eso el gran fideo pasa por el castillo

kratos:por el olimpus que es eso

pero en eso el gran fideo habla:mmmmmmmmmmmmmm que me comere primero !

raiden:esa cosa habla!

dante:tiene que ser un chiste

nathan drake:sera mejor atacarlo es un fideo que puede pasar

20 minutos despues

kratos:odio los fideos

todos estaban tirados menos parrapa

parrapa:tengo que hacer algo

toro:has lo que sabes que hacer cree enti

fideo:jajajaj hasta crees que tu creencia puede hacer algo

evil cole:sinceramente esto se ve todos los dias

cole:en una mansion lleno de locos ...que se puede esperar

dante:pensaba dejar la pizza pero mejor me quedo como estaba

kat:esa cosa no se ve todos los dias

parrapa:es cierto tengo que creer

NIVEL 3 !

parrapa utiliza su nivel 3 destruyendo al enorme fideo

parrapa:lo hice!

toro:lo vez solamente tienes que creer nya !

nariko:que conmovedor pero nos pueden bajar

parrapa y toro bajaron a sus amigos y :mi castillo!

toro:creo que nos metimos en problemas nya

dante:Corran!

aldeano:muy bien es hora de traer material y un poco de pastel para la princessa

finalizado

bueno eso es todo esta corto porque no tuve tiempo de hacerlo mas largo comenten si les gusto y like si creen que los allstars quedaron traumados por los fideos :v y tambien porque cada dia se meten mas en problemas ^^ nos leemos luego


	23. Chapter 23

nota de la autora:hola mis lectores favoritos aqui otra noche que eh estado esperando y que yo se que han estado esperando la noche de zeus que este capitulo los allstars estaran en guerra bueno no les quiero aurran el fic ^^ es hora de empezar

chapter noche zeus:los dioses del olimpo vs allstars

habian pasado demasiadas epocas y meses para zeus era algo incomun tener alado a su hijo al demonio del olimpus como diria dante han pasado muchas cosas zeus estaba pensando atacar al castillo de fat princess y si han pasad noches y rachet y los demas no han podido terminar de hacer la mansion por culpa de los polygonal allstars pero zeus se queria vengar ya que kratos le hizo una broma y sinceramente creo que era mejor atacar alos allstars por diversion ya que aparte de evil cole el era malvado y se la paso pensando ahi han tenido plaga de necromorfos,arpias,nevis,maquinas,y otros bichos raros pero a el se le ocurrio traer a todos los dioses del olimpo

mientras eso pasaba en otra parte del castillo kratos estaba con athenea

kratos:bueno athenea como fue que llegastes

athenea:no te puedo visitar?

kratos:ok losiento

athenea:vaya este lugar es maravilloso

kratos:si pero este lugar es muy extraño que este tranquilo me pregunto que estaran haciendo

pero mientras eso pasaba en la sala del coronel el estaba en su escritorio

radec:aaaaah paz y tranquilidad que extraño bueno la seguridad de aqui es buena (sinceramente para el coronel era dificil tener un dia asi aunque tenia que hacer las cuentas y en su mundo los hellgast eran muy dificil dirigirlos )bueno por almenos aqui tengo privacidad (pero en eso sale de la ventilacion raiden y dante)

dante:hey coronel ! ¿que esta haciendo?

raiden:te dije que las ventilaciones del castillo son enormes!

radec:sinceramente es momento de reparar la seguridad de aqui y olvido lo de la privacidad

pero mientras eso pasaba

zeus:mis queridos hermanos es hora de vengarnos de kratos!

hercules:pero padre no sabemos donde esta

hades:no esta con las almas ni en el hades

zeus:es el por eso que iremos a atacarlo en donde esta

cronos:yo pensaba que se lo habia comido algun bicho raro

zeus:jojojo no se preocupen pronto estara bajo tierra chicos

poseidon:si nuestro hermano lo dice ataquemos

hera:daremos todo lo que podamos

todos:sii kratos debe morir!

todos comenzaron a correr mientras pasaba eso en el castillo

kratos:orden en la sala

todos se quedaron callados athenea veia la conferencia de los allstars

kratos:bueno nathan nos dio la noticia de que la mansion queda ya lista algo que le quieran poner

radec:mas seguridad

en eso todos los allstars se le quedaron viendo al coronel

radec:seamos sinceros soldados no tenemos casi privacidad

dante:si hablas sobre lo de la ventilacion fue porque nos perdimos

toro:que hacian en la ventilacion nya

dante:queria saber hasta donde llegaba

raiden:ya te lo dije es algo normal que sea enorme la ventilacion dante

pero en eso el castillo empieza a temblar

radec:que fue eso

nariko:nos atacan!

todos fueron afuera y vieron que era cierto

kratos:pero que demo

athenea:kratos mira!

todos vieron que desde atras iba

todos:santa clous!

athenea:ES ZEUS!

toro:sinceramente aqui lo conocemos como "santa clous gigante" nya

en eso zeus se comienza a reir echando un JOJOJOJO! cosa que athenea dice:estoy deacuerdo con ustedes chicos

radec:rapido los campers ponganse en la gran torre desde ahi atacaremos

ala orden coronel

radec:kratos y los demas que pelean a cuerpo peleen con ellos de cuerpo a cuerpo

ala orden coronel

kratos:athenea nos ayudaras

athenea :Claro que si les dire sus puntos debiles

dante:nosotros nos encargaremos del grandulon

kratos:cronos? todo suyo equipo baguette

todos comenzaron a atacar

mientras en las torres

radec:ataquen a esa cosa!

issac:emmet ese quien se supone que es

helios:ya les dije mi nombre!

issac:creo que ya se que usar

radec:que arma es soldado

issac saco una enorme arma y dijo:se la robe a rachet (entonces disparo y vieron que el gran objetivo callo)listo!(pero en eso issac resive un coscoron por parte de emmet y radec)

debistes de haber echo eso antes!

athenea:CHICOS DEJEN DE PELIAR MIREN!

en eso sale un enorme caballo de agua

radec:ataquen con todo

poseidon:estan muertos!

mientras tanto con kronos

cronos:donde estan pequeños bichos raros

hey no se si te has dado cuenta donde estoy

cronos oyo la voz y checo la palma de su mano

raiden:hola!

cronos:tu maldito bicho raro !

raiden:deberias de tenernos respeto verdad dante

en eso ve que dante estaba sentado en su cabeza :asi es vaya que eres el demonio mas feo

cronos:aaah que cosas tan mas fastidiosas

pero en eso dante y raiden se quitan de ahi y empiezan a dar de espadasos y golpes que desde la torre se veia

emmet:parecen hormigas desde aqui

radec:ni que lo digas

poseidon:van a peliar o van a criticar

mientras con cronos:

dante:amigo bañate ese olor es peor que el de kratos

oye!

cronos:que!

raiden:creo que lo subestimastes dante

cronos:van a peliar o van a estar ahi como moscas aplastadas

dante:oh ya se me habia olvidado el plan KAT AHORA!

kat paso con una cuerda por los pies de cronos y empezo a enredarlo

cronos:que demo

kat:es su turno chicos (les dio una cuerda a dante )

dante:vamos alla !

en eso ellos hicieron lo mismo que kat y lo tiraron al piso a cronos

kat:genial lo derrotamos!}

dusty;:nya

.

.

.

.

Raiden:ya me aburrí vamos haber que podemos hacer

Dante y kat:buena idea

Pero en eso llega hércules

Hércules :como fue que tres simples mortales derrotaron a ese enorme...Lo que sea

Dante :encerio crees que somos mortales?

Raiden la verdad... (en eso dante le da un golpe a raiden)

Hércules :pagaran caro por lo de cronos

Dante: genial el hermano retrasado de kratos nos quiere Matar

Hércules :Como osas!

Sackboy :mmmmmmmmm (es igual de idiota que su medio hermano )

Toro deberias agradecer de que nadie te entiende sack nya(dijo mientras peliaban con arpias )por cierto donde estara kratos

por otra parte kratos hacia algo muy importante y no era estar comiendo si no de que iba a donde estaba zeus

kratos:pero que demonios estas haciendo!

zeus:el olimpus ataca kratos creeias que se me habia olvidado

kratos:sabia que algun dia te ibas a revelar !

zeus:pues es hora de peliar

pero mientras eso pasaba

cronos, poseidon y helios ya habian caido

nariko:bueno tres menos ya

toro:aah que bueno

mientras con el equipo baguette

dante:aaaaaaah kat no es mi novia!

raiden:si claro entonces porque la proteges tanto eh

dante:ah entonces dime de courthey porque cuando hablas con ella te pones cariñoso

raiden al oir eso se ruborizo:ella solamente es una amiga

dante:creo que ya encontre tu punto debil

raiden:silencio!

raiden comenzo a partir el moustro en cuadros

mientras con zeus:

zeus havento a kratos :como te puedes poner con tu propio padre

kratos:si asi va a acabar adelante

athena:kratos! si le atreves hacer algo zeus tienes que acabar conmigo tambien

kratos:athenea

pero en eso llega nariko y dice:maldicion!

kratos:hola cabellos flameantes

zeus preparo un rayo pero lo avento aun lado y dijo:chicos lo hicimos!

todos los del olimpus empezaron a festejar cosa que athenea nariko y kratos quedaron desconsertantes y dieron una palabra:QUE!

zeus:jojojojo hasta crees que terminaria contigo teniendo enfrente a mi nuera

athenea :que?

kratos:es... larga historia athenea

radec:lo ven hasta zeus lo acepta

raiden:vaya que si

toro:que quiso decir con nuera nya ?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (larga historia)

dante:por cierto raiden tu mandibula donde esta ?

kat:yo pensaba que no tenias mandibula

raiden:si tengo pero es para evitar si un perro con motosierra me ataca o algo

toro:vaya yo pensaba que era puro metal nya

sir daniel:be da duedo dadar (me la puedo quedar)

todos miraron a sir daniel hasta que raiden dijo:no se que dijistes pero ...puedes quedartela

sir daniel:bi! (si!)

raiden:creo que me metere en graves problemas por esto

mientras con zeus :

nariko:nu...nuera!

zeus:eso te pasa por hacerme todas esas bromas

poseidon zeus nos dijo que atacaramos no matarlos aunque el gato y el bicho raro ese me dieron una palisa

hades:al igual que tu nuera y de helios ni que hablar esos bichos raros con laseres lo mandaron al hades

al oir eso kratos no se aguanto la risa ya que entre zeus emmet y issac se lo agarraron

poseidon:sinceramente son muy fuertes

hercules:me dieron una revolcada entre todos !}

kronos:y ami dos bichos raros me molestaron !

oye!

zeus:jojojojojo debistes ver tu cara jojjojojojo

los demas allstars habian llegaron

radec:esa broma no fue buena

heihachi:ese idiota se paso

kuma:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (no te hagas que no podias con el que corria rapido)

heihachi:callate kuma

cole:ahora entiendo el porque esos idiotas no nos hacian casi algo

zeus:jojojojo pero como creen que los traicionaria

evil cole:sinceramente santa clous regreso

sackboy:mmmmmmmm (vaya que la estupidez la heredo de familia )

toro:deberias agradecer a que nadie te entiende sack

zeus:bueno hermanos es hora de ir al olimpo

todos los del olimpo se fueron dejando a todos desconsertantes

jak:pues yo no entendi nada

sly cooper:ni yo la verdad

kratos:me pregunto si athenea tiene algo que ver con esto

pero antes de seguir se oyo

MI HERMOSO CASTILLLO! QUE HICIERON AHORA!

sackboy:mmmm (creo que ya nos metimos en problemas )

finalizado

coment si creias que zeus iba a terminar con kratos xD y tambien de que zeus aproba la relacion de kratos con nariko xD y fap para moar una noche con los allstars :D nos leemos luego


	24. Chapter 24

nota de la autora:muy buenas mis lectores favoritos de fanfiction 3 bueno hace mucho se me ocurrio un fanfic oh chapter como vos le digais :D que era de los allstars con los de smash ya que por lo visto ninguno a echo un fanfic que escriba que se lleven ...bien bueno tratandose de locos hasta yo xD bueno saldran pocos ya que son los de brawl pero solamente saldran aleatorios xD ya que los de wii u no me los se a todos :v no lo eh jugado pero veamos que tal les va a alos allstars en esta aventura xD que les aseguro que resiviran muchas palizas hahaha que comienze el episodio especial 3

chapter especial noche:la zona prohibida

toro estaba sentado comiendo curry con sackboy y kratos cosa que no les duro ni 30 minutos lo que pasaba era de que los allstars corria en "peligro de extincion" y alo que me refiero es de que el equipo espartano termino con toda la comida que habia aunque quedaba un poco de comida que era...¿medio queso?

nathan drake:no eh encontrado ningun cofre

toro:pero eres nathan drake eres con saqueador y el idiana johns de playstation y nunca te rindes nya!

nathan drake:sera mejor buscar en otra parte hasta el coronel junto con rachet sly y jak andan buscando

kratos:vaya hasta donde llega la crisis

nathan drake:sinceramente chicos el coronel lo hace ya que ustedes son peligrosos e idiotas intentamos buscar dinero antes de que ustedes acudan al canivalismo

toro:no llegamos a tanto nya!

en eso llega issac ya que escucho esa conversacion

issac:encerio no llegan a tanto? entonces que le paso al minotauro que nos ataco la semana pasada y alos necromorfos?

toro:mejor cambiamos de tema nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm

todos:que dijo?

toro:dijo nathan porque no buscamos en la "zona prohibida" nya

issac:esa zona la tenemos prohibida los allstars y no se el porque

dante:la zona prohibida ...me suena a demonios

raiden:tu consideras a todo lo que vez demonio?!

dante:no es cierto

raiden:a no?

dante:...bueno si pero...la soda sigo diciendo que es pipi de demonio!

todos se le quedaron viendo a dante algo desconsertantes ¿que habla visto en su mundo para que diga eso? sinceramente los mundos de ellos estan lleno de locuras es el por algo que estaban ahi¿no?

raiden:hablando de eso que es la zona prohibida

en eso llega spike con parrapa

parrapa:la zona prohibida ?

kratos:ustedes saben que es chicos

parrapa:bueno señor kratos no se mucho pero en esa zona viven seres igual que nosotros pero no se sabe mucho de ellos ya que no estan tan cuerdos como nosotros que todo los dias se meten en cualquier locura

todos:oye!

spike:sinceramente se dice que en esa zona polygoman y un tio llamado tabbu no se pueden ver es el por eso que los allstars tenemos prohibido ir

en eso el equipo espartano nathan issac,raiden y dante se miraron entre si

parrapa:no estaran pensando ir o si?

spike:sinceramente parrapa conociendo al trio de idiotas

el equipo espartano;oye!(mm)

spike:ademas que tiene de malo ami me llama la atencion de que es lo que ahi alli sinceramente chicos puede que hasta encontremos el juego de pokemon

nathan drake:oh cofres

toro:asi saldriamos del nivel de pobreza dante nya!

dante:ya soy un nivel!

raiden:ya se me habia olvidado ese chiste

nathan drake:bueno quieren venir

issac:sinceramente ami tambien me mata la curiosidad pero necesitaremos compañia le dire a graves y a cole que vengan ya que el coronel si se da cuenta nos va a matar

sackboy:mmmmmmmm

toro:bueno big daddy ayudaria de mucho nya

kratos:bueno es hora de salir

y asi todos los allstars salieron todos iban praticando hasta que llegaron a una zona desierta

toro:nya porque este lugar esta lleno de oyos nya?

parrapa:no lo se pero este lugar me recuerda a una aventura que tuve al igual que los oyos que dejaron los fideos gusanos del capitan fideos

nathan drake:no se alarmen chicos esos oyos son porque yo andube buscando cofres y pues sinceramente el coronel nos dijo que no nos alejaramos del lugar ya que los polygons pueden atacar

kratos:hablando de eso estos dias han estado tranquilos en el olimpo eso era una señal de que algo malo pasara

toro:sinceramente kratos en tu mundo todos te quieren matar

dante:jaja kratos esta igual que yo con los demonios y con todos nosotros todo el mundo nos quiere matar verdad raiden ¿raiden?

por otra parte raiden iba muy callado hasta que kat se le acerco

kat:que succede ?

raiden:hum

kat:raiden?

raiden:siento la energia de alguien no estamos solos

toro:como lo sabes nya

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

todos:que dijo

kratos:dijo que el tambien siente esa presencia

issac:sinceramente chicos yo igual

todos sacaron sus armas por otra parte los tres que sentian esa presencia venia de los arboles el que lo podia ver bien era raiden que los movimientos de esa persona o animal venian de un arbol con su vision lo veia cosa que pronto se desaparecio esa presencia

raiden:ya se fue

dante:era una persona verdad

issac:si

cole:ahi que ir con precaucion

todos:si

pero mientras los allstars iban la persona que raiden vio iba por los arboles hasta que llego a un lugar seguro y luego e ir a una mansion mas grande que la de los allstars era un castillo enorme parecido al de fat princess pero ese no tenia aldeanos ni nada por el estilo

soldados esten alertas unas personas se acercan ala cuidad smasville

estas seguro ?

muy seguro soldado

la persona que los espiaba era nada mas ni nada menos que el legendario solid snake que cuando los vio tal parece que a el no le gustaba ver a esos bichos raros en su zona el se dirigio al castillo y abrio de la puerta de una patada cosa que alarmo alas chicas que estaban ahi

snake que te pasa!

snake:silencio soldado es hora de prepararse para peliar

mario:mama mia!

pit:y el porque?

snake:unos bichos raros de la zona de la playstation vienen y no tienen buena pinta

fox:oye ala mejor son amigables que puede pasar

samus:ademas puede que no sean malos puede que tu conoscas alguno de ellos por lo cuerdo que estas

snake:oye!

falco:sera mejor prepararnos

snake:princessa llevate alos mas pequeños al sotano ahi estaran bien

peach y zelda:ala orden coronel

snake:si ellos atacan nosotros atacaremos

mientras eso pasaba

nathan drake:hey aqui puede haber un cofre

toro:esto es smashville?

kratos:tiene pinta de tener buena comida

issac:bueno podemos ir a dar una vuelta pero nada estupido oyeron equipo espartan...

cole:creo no oyeron

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

raiden:algo no me da buena espina

nathan drake:nosotros daremos algo de buscaqueda chicos recuerden que solamente venimos a buscar cofres no pelea ni nada

.

.

.

.

.

.

dante:ire por una pizza

issac:estos nunca se toman nada encerio

mientras el equipo espartano habia encontrado un lugar lleno de comida todos agarraron alimentos y llevaron a donde estaban los demas toro saco un sarten y comenzo a cocinar

nathan drake:vaya regresaron

toro:bueno necesitaremos comida ya que tardaremos verda sackboy ¿sackboy?

todos voltearon a ver y vieron que kratos y sackboy peliaban golpeandose uno al otro

issac:esos dos

toro:nunca van a cambiar hacen idioteses de esas todos los dias

nathan drake:vaya dia de locos

dante:je oye por almenos cumplimos lo que dijistes no meternos en problemas

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

nathan drake:que dijo

kratos:dijo que cuando estara la comida

cole:asi es tengo hambre

toro:bueno ya esta

kat:nosotros ya comimos pizza

dante:je buena esa no raiden ¿raiden?

raiden:alguien se acerca

kat:porque lo dices

raiden:Esta es una prueba (raiden les mostro en la mano que traia un dardo )

mientras

snake:,maldicion

samus:porque no dejamos mejor esto y ya

pit:se ven peligrosos

snake:no lo se uno de ellos se me hace conocido pero ...de donde ?

ike:ya atacamos el plan 1 no sirvio

snake:bueno el plan 1 no sirvio pues...soldado ! ya sabe que hacer

falco:ala orden capitan

fox:lo bueno es de que nos pagan

falco:mal pagado pero ...por almenos es un poco de dinero

fox y falco agarraron una bombas y las aventaron donde estaban "los objetivos"

al ver eso issac dijo:granada!

kratos:que es eso?

toro: que te quites de ahi nya!

pero de en vez de explorar saco un humo cosa que los allstars sintieron sueño al oler ese humo

raiden:es gaz que duerme

cole:podavia podemos salvarnos

pero en eso todos caen al piso

5 horas despues

toro se desperto en un lugar algo extraño lleno de cajas pero vio que no se podian mover

toro:nya kratos !

kratos:no quiero ir ala escuela

toro;DESPIERTEN NYA!

kat:toro que succede !?

toro:no sabemos donde estan ahi que salir de aqui

raiden:maldita sea

kat:tengo que decir raiden que te vez mas lindo con ese exoesqueleto que el anterior oscuro se te ven tus dos o ...

losiento

raiden:eso no importa justamente me lo cambie cuando estamos en graves problemas (raiden traia su segundo skin que no trai nada de aparatos en su rostro)

cole:debemos de planiar algo

nathan drake:oh ya se (nathan saco de su bolsillo un encendedor y se estiro hasta donde pudo y quemo la soga)estamos a salvo

todos:aah (todos calleron al piso nathan saco una navaja y corto las sogas )

toro:gracias nathan

cole:un momento y big daddy?

raiden:bien sera mejor dividirnos el equipo espartano vaya a buscar una salida yo kat y dante buscaremos a big daddy y issac emmet nathan y cole hablen con el coronel a el le gustara combatir con estos bichos raros

todos:si capitan!

todos fueron a donde iba a ir dejando solo al equipo baguette

raiden:vaya hicieron caso

dante:me recuerdas ami hermano,...eres un mandon

raiden;oye?!

kat:ah? alguien se acerca

los tres se escondieron en una caja se oyo la puerta y una persona entro parece que era una mujer una especie de zorro mutante y un niño pajaro

?:maldicion escaparon!

?:coronel s venga rapido

esperen creo que yo se donde estan

los tres se quedaron sorprendidos iba a levantar la caja hasta que

?:que demo

spike y parrapa :chicos salgan de ahi

kat dante y raiden salieron y se subieron ala patineta de parrapa

parrapa:vamos !

parrapa le dio con todo ala patineta atropeyando alos que estaban ahi

spike:lo hicimos

kat:chicos miren

pero en eso empezaron a aventar flechas

zelda:link dale a esa cosa

spike:no tenemos escapatoria !

kat:esa lagartija mutante miren

browser:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (browser escupio fuego )

kat utilizo su gravedad agarrando lo que habia ahi y dijo:nadie toca amis amigos! (aventando las cajas y todas las cosas )

raiden:buen trabajo kat

parrapa :si gran trabajo

spike:odio meterme pero a donde vamos

todos se quedaron atonicos al oir eso chocando con alguien

?:ahi mi cabeza!

raide:tonto bicho raro como se te ocurre ponerte enfrente de una patineta!

dante:hey raiden no saques a jack

kat:si seria algo malo si algo pasara

spike:miren

todos los que tiraron les estaban apuntando con pistolas

fox:soldado snake los tenemos

raiden:snake?

samus:agarren alos mas pequeños acaberemos con ellos

en eso agarraron a spike parrapa y kat y los pusieron contra el piso

dante:parrapa spike

raiden:kat!

?:haganse aun lado quiero ver a los soldados caidos

snake vio a los dos pero algo raro se le hizo conocido uno

kat:raiden no te preocupes estoy bien

snake:raiden?

raiden al verlo se quedo algo sorprendido:snake?

samus:coronel snake porque no les hace nada?

snake:el es uno de mis compañeros de hace años

todos:que?!

dante:pues vaya manera de tratar a sus compañeros

pero antes de decir algo se hable la puerta y

el equipo baguette junto con spike y parrapa:coronel radec!

radec:les dije trio de idiotas que no se metieran en problemas!

dante:coronel tranquilo lo que pasa

radec;y ustedes bichos raros nadie toca a mis novatos!

raiden:no que yo era solamente el novato

nariko:estamos preparados coronel radec

samus:son enemigos snake

ness:asi es

pikachu:pica pica

todos se pusieron en posicion de ataque hasta que kat utilizo su gravedad se quito de encima a link y se puso enfrente del coronel y de snake

kat:alto ahi!

radec:soldado que hace

kat:ellos no son malos raiden conoce al coronel de aqui al amargado que le gusta dar ordenes como al coronel radec

radec y snake:oye!

sir daniel:bedo de dierto didedadedde (eso es cierto sinceramente)

sir daniel junto con evil fueron a ayudar a dante raiden a spike y parrapa

rachet:vaya que este lugar es extraño

kat:podemos llegar a un acuerdo no

todos se miraron a radec no le gustaba no era de estar con gente extraña hasta que dijo:bien pero solamente una oportunidad

snake:la chica tiene razon

radec:bien allstars es hora de ser amigables

raiden:que bueno que llegaron antes

rachet:bueno sly y los demas se quedaron solamente vinimos nosotros

nathan drake:hablando de eso donde esta el equipo espartano

parrapa se le acerco a una de las princessas y dijo:disculpe señora no a visto a tres bichos raros uno es un espartano una bolsa viviente y un gato

zelda:oh ellos estan en la cocina

raiden:y no nos dijieron nada !

cole:vayamos antes de que se acaben la comida

dante:la verdad yo ya comi

cole:ahora que recuerde yo como electricidad

raiden:y yo no como nada

snake:estas seguro de que no se golpearon o nada coronel

radec:sinceramente en la mansion esta llena de locos y podavia faltaron ...ya estoy acostumbrado

snake:raiden cambio demasiado

despues de presentarse y de ver que el equipo espartano estaba comiendo cosa que la princessa peach se sorprendia por todo lo que comian en otra parte no tan lejos los polygons estaban pensando hacer algo pero mientras en la mansion

toro:vaya este lugar es mas grande nya

kratos:asi es

nariko:es muy relajador como el castillo de fat

peach:jeje vaya ustedes se ven demasiado fuertes

nariko:bueno estamos acostumbrados a estar todos los dias en peligro

toro:asi es nya

sackboy:mmmmm

evil cole:ni que lo digas cuando regrese a mi mundo buscare un castillo como este

mientras eso pasaba snake y raiden tenian una conversacion algo amistosa ...la verdad no los dos veian como kat y dante praticaban

snake:vaya que tus amigos son extraños

raiden:sinceramente snake te acostumbras

snake:veo que desde que estas ahi con ellos eres mas alegre

raiden se quedo pensando y quito esa sonrisa de su rostro y dijo:sabes ellos apensar de que son unos desquisiados son mi...familia desde que comenze esta aventura al principio pense que eran personas diferentes que seria algo dificil convivir con ellas pero sabes estoy acostumbrado de que dia a dia nosotros hacemos cosas locuras como meternos en problemas etc sinceramente en mi mundo mis unicos amigos eran tu y otacon la verdad no me gustaria que esto acabara algun dia

snake:sigues siendo el mismo chico que conoci y es la verdad despues de todos con efectos o desafectos ellos nos aceptan

raiden:la verdad ellos son especial para mi todos tal vez unos sean amargados o idiotas pero...son mi familia

mientras eso pasaba el coronel radec

radec:nos atacan !

snake:son nuestros alters

mario:mamamia!

sonic:son los metal smash

nariko:y esos que son ?

sonic:bueno tabuu cuando nos reunimos tabuu nos secuestro uno por uno y esos tienen mas de la mitad de nuestra energia

toro:nya! eso quiere decir que son como los

todos los allstar:LOS POLYGONAL ALLSTARS!

dante:miren y ellos vienen con ellos !

lo que pasa es de que el plan de los polygonal allstars era hacer un trato con los metal smash

dante:je hora de la accion raiden

raiden:ya se me hacia raro oir eso

kratos:allstars que el olimpo nos acompañe a todos

toro:vamos allstars

radec:todos los campers en arriba del castillo

todos los allstars :si señor !

snake:vaya que son idiotas

capitan falcon:pero tienen el espiritu de lucha

samus:ahi que atacar alos que son de nuestro lugar

peach:asi es

todos salieron a peliar con el equipo espartano

toro:otra vez ustedes no nos pueden dejar empaz por almenos un dia nya

polygon big daddy:pero si no estuvieramos el fic no tendria sentido

snake:es como decir que el equipo espartano no se conociera

nathan drake:o que comieran tanto

toro:nya ! mejor cambiemos de tema y terminemos con esto

samus:vaya todos los polygons son asi

nariko:ni que lo digas

raiden y dante:muere! (dante y raiden le daban de balazos a polygon kat ,polygon issac y a todo metal o polygon que se le ponian enfrente )

nariko:mejor pesemos ala parte en la que terminamos la pelea

8 horas despues

snake:vaya que peliaron genial

rachet:ni que lo digas ustedes son geniales

fox:tus armas son geniales rachet sinceramente y tu amigo tambien clank

snake:bueno raiden es hora de despedirnos ya no eres el novato que conoci

raiden;lose suerte snake

kratos:todos son geniales

toro; y tambien la comida nya

.

.

.

.

.

toro:ok perdon

todos comenzaron a reir al oir ese comentario todos se despidieron

radec:bueno soldados es hora de regresar

nathan drake:aunque ahi que seguir buscando los cofres para comprar comida

todos:uh

finalizado

coment si les gusto este especial y que mi sueños de ser escritora de fanfics va avazando xD bueno chicos hoy actualizare todos mis fanfics

EL caso de un asesino

documentos perdidos

playstation crossover (que va a estar un poco cambiado ahi les explicare porque)

el campamento de los allstars

y una noche con los allstars

bueno chicos sin mas que decir yo me despido y nos leemos en los demas capitulos 3


	25. Chapter 25

nota de la autora:muy buenas lectores de fanfiction :D? emmm ...no tengo nada que decir xD ok lamento la tardanza sinceramente pero desde hace mucho me quede sin imaginacion y pues bueno aqui con la noche de sir daniel :D ...cosa que va a estar dificil xD de hacer pero bueno empezemos ya en al final del capitulo les dare una explicacion de el porque me desapareci por mucho de fanfiction :"D a por cierto en este capitulo saldran el equipo encapuchado

noche sir daniel :sir daniel el valiente?

12:00 pm de la noche

toro:nya vamos sal de ahi abajo!

toro trataba de sacar a sir daniel debajo de la cama cosa que era un poco dificil para un pequeño gato hasta que

altair:COMO SE TE OCURRE MOSTRARLE A UNA PERSONA "NORMAL" EL COMO COMES !

alex mercer:bueno lamento haber mostrado el como desayuno que por cierto estaba delicioso !

y hablando de desayuno era cierto sir daniel estaba escondido ahi desde la mañana tratando de sacar a daniel de ahi toro trato de todas las formas y no podia hasta le pidio a sweeth tooth pero era imposible ya que el payaso vio a nathan y ahora lo perseguia por otra parte los demas...estaban comiendo menos el equipo baguette ya que no se sabia donde estaban la verdad si kat estaba en su habitacion y raiden y dante...estaban en el bar con garret ya que bebian para dante era algo normal ya que era sabado de fiesta por otra parte toro estaba perdiendo esperanzas de poder sacar a daniel de abajo de su cama

radec:no te rindas soldado podras sacarlo...pronto

kratos:el coronel tiene razon toro solamente es de no rendirse

toro:pero si lleva todo el dia ahi nya!

sir daniel:bi bo babe be babi (y no saldre de aqui!)

alex mercer:les puedo ayudar ?

todos se apartaron y mercer levanto la cama y agarro a mercer con uno de sus tentaculos y dijo:te comeria pero...eres uno de los allstars

toro:nya porque no hicistes eso desde hace rato!

alex mercer:...estaba haciendo algunas cosas

radec:bien soldado es hora de quitarle esos miedos (el coronel agarro una soga )

toro:esto se pondra feo

sackboy:mmm

entonces se oyeron gritos de daniel y riisas por parte del coronel toro se cubria los ojos sackboy grababa la pelea y kratos...estaba comiendo

radec:muy bien soldado es hora o nunca

sir daniel:ba bebiba bo be bi biba biba ba bed bu bobo bibobaba (ya decia yo que mi rival iba a ser un loco psicopata )

el equipo espartano fue al bar ahi estaban casi todos dante estaba tirado en el piso por tanto que bebio

garret:hola coronel

delsin:y ahora que van a hacer?

.

.

.

.

.

todos miraron a delsin

sly cooper:no me sorprende ver al equipo espartano asi

delsin:que ?! me sorprende lo que hace el equipo espartano los admiro

parrapa:y yo admiro mas al señor kratos

kratos:gracias gran alumno!

garret;:las cosas que hacen no se ven casi en mi mundo

altair:yo creo que porque en este mundo casi todos estan cuerdos

radec:me van a dejar hablar !

todos se miraron entre si y dijieron todos:...no!

el coronel suspiro y dijo:si no me hacen caso le dire a garret que no haga nada de comida!

todos se miraron:ALA ORDEN CAPITAN!

radec:bien primero lo primero quiero que todos presten atencion

raiden: y eso el porque ? (raiden se sento en una mesa pero aun asi seguia bebiendo)

altair:el coronel quiere que todos nos unamos ya que ese bicho raro

sir daniel:obe! (oye!)

altair:*bien en pocas palabras quiere que nos unamos para poder hacer que daniel no le tenga miedo a nadie obviamente todos le tenemos miedo a algo

alex mercer:un ejemplo altair con el agua

todos se escharon a reir hasta dante que como por arte de magia se habia despertado y ahora se reia

toro:silencio!

raiden:enfin tiene razon altair yo mi peor temor son las cucarachas

dante:el mio ...yo soy arañafobico

toro:yo le tengo miedo al agua y a los gusanos son diabolicos

nathan drake:lo vez daniel todos nuestros miedos son estupidos

swett tooth:exacto

nathan drake:EL PAYASO ALEJATE!

alex mercer:y ese es el mas estupido que eh visto

.

.

.

.

.

.

todos comenzaron reirse hasta que el coronel disparo en el aire y todos se callaron :todos firmes (por instinto todos se pusieron firmes hasta el equipo encapuchado tanto mercer que era de no tener ordenes):bien quiero que todos dejen de tomar y se pongan hacer cosas

jak:pero coronel con todo respeto que hacemos ningun enemigo a atacado y eso es extraño...

rachet:asi es ni los polygonal allstars

toro:ni otro bicho raro y eso es extraño nya !

nathan drake:estabamos mejor cuando nos atacaban los aldeanitos azules

nariko:por almenos con ellos podiamos robar pasteles

toro:oh por almenos tener una mascota como max

raiden:esa cosa no duro ni 5 minutos en el exterior

toro:lose nya soy malo cuidando mascotas nya! ...pero miren lo que consegui ahora (toro saco de la nada una pequeña pecera con un pescado color naranja)chicos el es max

spike:el pajaro reecarno a un...¿pescado?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (no lose creo que esto terminara horrible un gato cuidando de un ...pescado ?)

kratos:mi cena!

toro:no kratos el sera un nuevo miebro de la familia que pronto lo liberare otra vez

dante se le acerco a raiden:te apuesto 5 dollares a que no va a durar nada en el exterior

raiden:porque apostar si de todas formas sabemos que va a terminar muerto cuando lo libere

cole:espero y eso de liberarlo ...valga la pena

radec:bien aiden hackeo algunas cosas con alguna emplesa llamada abstergo y junto con issac robaron una maquina llamada el animus ahi meteremos a daniel para que vensa sus miedos

altair:no que esa cosa era para ver a los antepasados de la gente

dante:como yo cuando viaje al tiempo

nariko:tu viajastes en el tiempo?

dante:asi es y vi a mi madre y ami padre cosa que cuando lovi me sorprendi

jak:tan feo era tu padre

dante:asi es como pudo tener un hijo tan guapo como yo siendo sparda mi padre

raiden:sigue soñando

dante:celoso?

raiden:eh?

radec:ya esta bien soldados es hora o nunca

kratos:todos ala sala de operaciones !

20 minutos despues

sir daniel:dueldede (sueltenme!)

radec:bien de esto se encargaran los dos hackeadores de aqui

aiden y raiden:ala orden coronel

toro:el equipo espartano puede entrar al juego nya

nariko:yo tambien quiero entrar seria genial peliar contra las peores pesadillas de sir daniel

raiden:bien es hora de entrar sujeto-00 lo quiero sentado en la silla de la izquierda

aiden:los demas idiotas los quiero en la tres sillas derechas

el equipo espartano:oye!

raiden:bien les dare un minuto para que se preparen y nariko sientate en la silla de enfrente

kat:creen que sea algo ...normal hacer esto

altair:si mis calculos no me fallan no esa cosa es inofensiba

alex mercer:bien es hora de dormirlos

el equipo espartano junto con nariko y daniel:dormirnos (mmmmm)(bobirbos)

mercer acerco una enorme aguja

toro:aguja!

en eso mercer los picotea alos 5 :aaauh! (mmmm)

raiden:bien no quiero quejas ni nada por el estilo nos estaremos comunicando a cada rato con ustedes para saber como estan

aiden:oh por si murieron

raiden;mejor cambiemos de tema

toro:eso dolio nya!

kratos:a eso es alo que le llaman vacuna !?

cole:asi es

evil cole:bien esperemos y esto tenga resultados

radec:estoy al 100% seguro soldado bien es hora de dormir

toro:do...dormir ?!

aiden aprieta un boton y se empieza a escuchar musica

raiden:que clase de cosas son estas!

aiden:me equivoque

raiden solamente apreto un boton y calleron dormidos todos

en el animus:

toro:que es esto nya!

toro estaba un lugar algo extraño parecia como si estuviera en un videojuego ya que tenia muchas luces en el piso color azul y cambiaban de color hasta que oye una voz

aiden:toro me escuchas?

toro:aiden? si te escucho que es este lugar nya

aiden:es el animo estan como en una clase de videojuego pero la maquina registra alo que le temen y saldra en pocos momentos

toro:vaya nya

raiden: bien abrire un portal ahi te reuniras con los demas ya que ellos estan en otro nivel ahora mismo estan derrotando zombies mismo tienen 30 minutos

toro:que clase de cosas son estas nya y el porque estoy solo ahora que lo dices nya?

en eso se escucha musica

toro:raiden?

raiden:dante apaga eso!

dante:no es justo!

raiden;bien es una larga historia te dejare a cargo con el coronel tengo algunas cosas mas que hacer ademas de que tengo que mantener el portal abierto

toro:...donde aprendistes todo esto

raiden:larga historia no hay casi tiempo ve ahora

toro oyo un ruido y comenzo a correr el lugar se empezo a hacer con muchos edificio toro lo reconocio rapidamente

toro:esto es japon?

raiden:la epoca de las espadas eh?

dante:es algo curioso que esto esta pasando por la cabeza de toro

raiden:creeme es mejor esto que ver en lo que piensas tu ...claro si es que piensas

toro:nya?

en eso se escuchan risas de parte de los allstars

dante:veo que ahora estas de humor verdad

toro:nya podrian callarse!

raiden:...sinceramente te tenemos que hacer compañia

radec:soldado es hora de que muestre lo que tiene

toro:porque nya?

en eso del piso sale un enorme gusano cosa que toro al ver se quedo petrificado

aiden:se esta callendo la ubicacion corre!

raiden:quedan 20 minutos

toro comenzo a correr el gusano lo empezo a perseguir

alex mercer:al subterraneo rapido !

toro corrio al subterraneo pero estaba derrumbado toro se metio por debajo de una tabla y perdio al gusano callendo al piso cansado y dijo:que cansancio nya!

nya

toro:eh?

toro vio que detras de ese lugar estaba nada mas ni nada menos que :dusty!

dusty:nya

raiden:como es posible eso?

aiden:ese gato no estaba con kat

garret:tal parece que toro tiene un amiguito

dante:oh sera que dusty es mujer de embes de hombre y por algo ayuda mucho a toro

toro y dusty;nya?

raiden:...eso lo sabremos luego tienes un descanzo toro

toro suspiro y se puso aun lado de las tablas habian ratas en ese lugar hasta que se puso oscuro y ahora era un largo laberinto pero habia cadaveres por doquier y craneos inclustados en las paredes en eso se detuvo todo toro se levanto y saco una linterna

aiden:vaya

alex mercer:eso es paris

nathan drake:eso es increible son las ...CATACUMBAS DE PARIS!

raiden:ese es un lugar muy historico que en toda las mentes esta

dante:vaya que aburrimiento

raiden:bien es hora de que busques la salida de ese lugar

aiden:es increible el como es de que no ahi ningun allstar frances

kat:oye yo soy francesa ?!

dante:yo nunca eh ido a paris

raiden:yo conoci a una cirbog mujer en mi mission que era francessa

dante:hablas de la chica francesa que te avento una "bala"

raiden: *gruñido*

delsin:una bala normal o una bala en el corazon

raiden:uh ? mejor cambiemos de tema

sly cooper:oye drake aver cuando hacemos una tregua y vamos a paris a robar!

nathan drake:Seee eso seria genial

toro comenzo a caminar y empezo a buscar salida pero era imposible ese lugar estaba lleno de lugares cerrados y podavia los comentarios no le ayudaban sinceramente ya que decian cualquier tonteria ademas de que la mayoria era indirectas a raiden ya se estaba artando de estar perdido ademas de que la reina de las ratas lo andaba buscando ya que dusty se comio algunas ratas

toro:ya estoy arto nya

dusty:nya

toro:eh?

dusty:ronroneo

pero en ese momento dusty sale corriendo y toro dice:dusty espera y los de alla afuera porque estan tan callados nya!

toro comenzo a seguir a dusty hasta que de la nada salio un tornado que se llevaba todo

raiden:rapido toro quedan 10 segundos

altair:agarra las gemas moradas

toro:esto no es pacman nya!

aiden:rapido el portal esta abierto lo mantendre abierto

toro comenzo a correr por todo el lugar recogiendo todas las gemas que podia antes de que el tornado lo alcanzaran y se lo ¿comiera?

dante:toro tiene razon esto parece pacman!

aiden:rapido casi llegas al portal

toro en eso ve que llega al vacio pero es empujado por una de las ratas callendo al vacio junto con dusty entrando al portal

aiden:y lo logro bueno veamos que paso con los demas del equipo espartano

mientras con el equipo espartano

kratos:vamos!

nariko:kratos?

kratos agarro a daniel y lo avento con los zombies

sackboy:mmmm! (estas loco!)

sackboy creo saco su tartinador y unas bolas de mermelada y unos carbones aventandoselos a los zombies y tambien a daniel...derrotandolos a todos

nariko:y eso el porque

kratos:bueno alguien que nos diga que hacer manden una señal dioses del olimpus!

pero en eso de la nada cae toro y cae de cara contra el piso

kratos:ah me habia olvidado de toro

sackboy:mmmm (hola toro)

toro:idiotas!

pero antes de dijieran algo un gusano gigante junto con arpias el negavitron y otras cosas mas se pusieron enfrente de ellos hasta la maquina que sale en killzone salio pero en eso se escucha la voz del coronel

radec:bien soldado esta es una ...ultima prueba que se llama valor

kratos:estamos listos coronel! (todos se pusieron en posicion de combate pero en eso dice el coronel)

radec:oh cierto las pruebas son de sir daniel el es el unico que puede atacar

todos:que!(be!)(mmmmm)

issac:coronel se le esta pegando lo dante

toro:hablan como si dante fuera una enfermedad

raiden:claro que lo es

dante:oye!

rachet:la verdad si eres una enfermedad

dante solamente se fue a una esquina todo triste

raiden:no que los demonios no lloran?

dante:no lloramos sudamos por los ojos

raiden solamente se sento a un lado de el mientras en el animus toro y los demas oian esa discucion de ese par algo desconsertantes

.

.

.

.

.

toro:...pero si dante classico si lloro nya!

raiden:me pregunto como era el dante classico ?

cole:creeme amigo si estuviera aqui creo que...diria que son gemelos

dante:al igual que tu con cabeza de carbon

evil cole:no somos gemelos!

cole:el es mi yo malo!

rachet:emmmm cambiando de tema no que no lloran los demonios?

todos los de afuera y en el animus :los unicos que lloran son los humanos ya que tienen ese don y bla bla bla

cole:eso ya lo sabemos al igual lo que dice raiden

raiden:que ?

todos -,yo soy el relampago la lluvia transformada soy raiden

evil cole:bueno por almenos ya no lo dice

raiden ahora estaba en una esquina todo triste dante solamente le puso una mano en el hombro

en el animus:

nariko:que extraño entonces solamente daniel los puede ...

toro:derrotar?

kratos:no te preocupes dany puede con ellos verdad dany ...

pero en ese momento todos vieron que sir daniel estaba siendo atacado por unas arpias y el negavitron lo perseguia

el equipo espartano:estamos perdidos (mmm)

nariko:es hora de correr

todos comenzaron a correr ya que la maquina de killzone los perseguia y sin ninguna duda el equipo espartano estaba perdido

toro:y ahora que hacemos nya!

kratos:enfrentarlos

nariko:no podemos recuerda lo que dijo el coronel!

kratos:venga puedo con todos !

toro:nya siempre ahi una primera vez

sackboy creo una jaula con comida y agua y encerraron ahi a kratos

kratos:oigan que hacen!

toro:retirada!

todos salieron corriendo hasta dusty los moustros iban detras de ellos hasta que en ese momento llegan ala pared del ecenario

toro:estamos rodeados es nuestro fin nya

sackboy:mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm(no me sorprende ya que siempre que estamos en peligro succede algo)

se quedaron callados hasta que kratos en ese momento dice:no quieren pavo

toro:no estamos para bromas nya!

sackboy:mmmmm (yo si )

sackboy agarra pavo y empieza a comer

nariko:no ahi que rendirnos podemos escapar

kratos:cabellos flameantes tiene razon

toro:solamente podemos hacer algo nya

nariko:asi y es comer (nariko agarra una pieza de pavo y empieza a comer con kratos y sackboy)

toro:nya ahi otra forma !

kratos:y cual es ?

10 minutos despues

el equipo espartano:buaaaaaaaaaaaaa vamos a morir !

en ese momento el equipo espartano se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar menos kratos que mientras compartian ese abrazo se estaba comiendo lo ultimo que quedaba del pavo hasta que a toro se le ocurre algo y dice; nya sackbiy dame el otro pavo

sackboy:mmm (esta bien)

kratos:no podras solo esperame

nariko:toro que planeas

toro:nya ire corriendo y los distraire ustedes busquen un lugar y tambien para ver como le va a dany

kratos:es mi cena mi pavo!

toro:losiento kratos pero le dire a fats que te haga todo lo que quiera de comer ...si salimos de esta

dusty:nya

dusty utilizo la gravedad y agarro a todos e incluso la comida paso por arriba de los bichos raros y hasta que bajo ala tierra y comenzo a correr

nariko:se estan acercando !

toro:dusty mas rapido

dusty:nya!

por otra parte sir daniel estaba intentando quitarse alas arpias con su espada que facilmente se alibro de ellas pero en ese momento ve a sus amigos ser atacados por esa enorme maquina sir daniel se armo de valor y fue corriendo hacia el sentido contrario

toro:sir daniel que estas haciendo

sir daniel:bebebibodos baba be budebes de beboda (entre teniendolos para que ustedes se escondan )

nariko:que dijo

el equipo espartano :ni idea (mmmmmm)

sir daniel con la valentia que tenia para salvar a sus amigos se puso enmedio de los moustros y utilizo su nivel 3 saco su talisman y comenzo a debilitar a todo los moustros derrotandolos a todos en eso la secuencia se detiene y despiertan en el mundo real

raiden:yyyyyyyy volvieron

toro;buen trabajo dany!

kratos:asi es los derrotastes tan facilmente

nariko:solamente confia en ti

radec:soldado estoy orgulloso de usted

sir daniel:bo bide (lo hice!)

rachet:asi es dany vencistes tus miedos

sly cooper:lo vez fue facil solamente tienes que creer en ti

parrapa:oye esas son mis palabras

cole:bueno chicos tengo que decir que buen trabajo

aiden:gracias cole

garret:bueno nosotros nos regresamos al bar

kratos:estuvo divertido entrar en ese lugar

toro:ni que lo digas nya por cierto a ustedes nunca me los tope hasta que sali de las catacumbas que estaban haciendo nya

pero en ese momento kratos nariko sir daniel y sackboy solamente se miraron y comenzaron a silvar

radec:no me digas que

kratos:bueno el loco de la espada nos mando a un lugar donde habia dulces

sir daniel:bi! (si)

nariko:que por suerte ese mundo estaba lleno de pasteles

toro:nya porque no me dejaron uno!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmm (lo bueno es de que sir daniel ya no le tiene miedo a nada )

toro:no me ignoren nya!

en eso sir daniel se espanta con una araña y al momento de verla dante comienza a disparar haciendo que todos los presentes se escondan abajo del escritorio del coronel

sackboy:mmmmm (bueno casi)

finalizado

coment si creen que toro siempre es ignorado por todos y fap para moaaaaaarrrrr una noche con los allstars :3

bueno chicos eso es todo perdon por la tardanza pero fue porque me quede sin imaginacion es es el por eso que hice este capitulo largo ya empezare a subir ya mas pronto que por cierto el ultimo que actualize fue el de bueno fue uno ya ni me acuerdo hahah xD bueno disculpen por mi tardanza y pronto actualizare yo soy torres y me despido con un abrazo

desconectando 3


	26. Chapter 26

**capitulo:**

**en el castillo de fat princess:**

**toro: cuanto tiempo sin volver nya **

**kratos: lose la autora se perdio por casi millon de años**

**toro: no exageres nya! solamente fue casi dos años **

**sackboy: mmmm (claro ...y no pasa nada )**

**toro:bueno pero estaba de bajos presupuestos asi que por eso tenia que irse a trabajar en otra pagina web para conseguir comida para nosotros nya lo bueno es que me alegra volver a estar en este fic **

**kratos: ami igual! **

**sackboy: mmm ! (yo les extrañe a los dos )**

**en eso los tres se ponen a llorar **

**evil cole: y ahora que les pico ?**

**sweet tooth:estan felices porque regresamos **

**dante: no puede ser yo estaba disfrutando de mis vacaciones ! **

**nariko: es bueno estar de vuelta !**

**raiden;...**

**radec: comportense soldados mi pregunta es que sorpresas nos trae ahora **

**toro: pues no lo se nya pero espero y no volvamos a lo de siempre nya **

**clarke: ahi que empezar mejor con el fic **

**en el castillo de fat princess...de nuevo:**

**en titania todo era tranquilidad y paz hasta que se oye una explosion y salen volando toro y sackboy**

**toro: EMPEZAMOS MUY BIEN NYA!**

**sackboy: mmmmmm (ya extrañaba estos golpes en la cabeza)**

**toro: YO NO NYA KRATOS d-**

**kratos habia atravesado un arbol toro y sackboy se acercaron para ayudar a su compañero **

**kratos: zeus si esto lo mandastes tu me las pagaras! **

**kratos salio corriendo **

**toro: ok el estara bien nya es el dios de la guerra **

**en menos de unos segundos kratos sale volando dejando a toro y a sackboy sorprendidos **

**sackboy: mmmm (estamos muertos)**

**toro: nada de que estamos muertos ! nya has algo **

**sackboy: mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmm (yo? siempre todo yo )**

**toro: no te quejes nya ...ya se!**

**toro utilizo su nivel 2 haciendo que una estrella cayera y acabara con el moustro ...y de paso destruyendo medio castillo**

**toro: lo hicimos nya!**

**del castillo todos los allstars salieron **

**nariko: que succede?**

**fat princess: MI CASTILLO! **

**toro: losiento nya **

**sackboy saco su popit y reeconstruyo lo que habia destruido su compañero **

**kat bozteso : bueno ese moustro no nos dejaba dormir **

**toro; estaban todos dormidos !? nya!**

**emmet: de hecho es que algunos traiamos orejeras **

**sackboy: mmmmmmm ( y nosotros aqui sufriendo)**

**clarke: bueno pero les doy las gracias ya que ese necromorfo si que muto y estaba ocupado en otra cosa **

**rachet: en que?**

**en eso nathan drake lllega corriendo y atras de el va sweet tooth issac sale corriendo **

**toro: vaya heroe nya **

**finalizado**

**nota de la autora: hola 3 como estais yo se que llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida xD pero ya volvi! nos vemos pronto estare mas activa estos dias adios 3**


End file.
